


It's You

by QueenXxIceXxCat



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime Boss! Villanelle, Detective! Eve, F/F, Flashbacks, Jealousy, Obsession, Possessive! Villanelle, Prompt inspired, Slow Burnish, tender moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXxIceXxCat/pseuds/QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: Eve is a homicide detective who is both good at her job and enjoys it. But she has been harboring a secret guilt for the last eight years. Before becoming an officer of the law, she was a camp counselor, and her favorite camper was Oksana Astankova. But one night, Oksana was kidnapped and Eve failed to save her. So once she joined the force, she dedicated her extra time to investigating her kidnapping. But one day she gets a letter from mysterious informant claiming to know where Oksana is. All she has to do is go to Paris. But when she gets there, she is surprised to see who the informant actually is. And even then, things take a turn.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 240
Kudos: 448





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my people! I've been working on this story for quite some time now, and I think you'll all like it. I found a prompt on Tumblr some time ago after first watching Killing Eve, and I thought, hey this could work! I don't remember what the prompt said, but when I do I'll tell you. But please, read on and tell me what you think!

The sound of phones ringing, people talking, and walking around acted as white noise. And a young Korean woman, perhaps in her early to mid-thirties, was sitting at her desk typing furiously at the keys. Wild black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her dark brown eyes shifting over each word that was typed. She was wearing black slacks, a grey button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a black jacket hung hazardously on the back of her rolling chair. And sitting on her hip was a shining police badge. She was scanning over the contents of an open file when a man in an officer’s uniform approached her.

“Detective Polastri, the chief wants to see you” the man said. Polastri paused and saved her progress. Nodding at the officer in acknowledgment,

“Thank you, Officer Sanders, I’ll be there in a second” she said before pushing out from her desk and heading for her boss’s office. She opened the door while she knocked.

“You wanted to see me chief?” she asked cautiously. Polastri couldn’t help but wonder why she had been summoned. The chief had only ever spoken to her twice since starting her career. The first time being when she joined this station, and the second time when she was promoted to homicide. So she was a little curious about her presence here.

“Ah, Eve, good, please take a seat” the older man said. His tone of voice was one that only a seasoned officer of twenty years could obtain. And he had aged just as much as his voice had.

“Is something wrong?” Eve asked. Noticing that something seemed off in the air.

“How is that double homicide case coming along?” the chief asked, clearly deflecting from the question. But Eve answered him, nonetheless.

“Fine, I was actually finishing up the paperwork that the DA needed. I should have it sent out in about twenty minutes” Eve informed him. And she was happy about it. The case that she had been on was absolutely baffling. Two strangers killed by the same person and method. And yet no murder weapon was found, and no one had seen anything unusual. But the method had been seen before, so the suspect had been brought in. But with no evidence the killer could not be held. So he was let go. But after going to one of her usual sources, not even three days later, all the evidence came to light. And the arrest was made! Eve considered it a major stroke of luck. And the families involved could rest a little easier now.

“Good, now Eve, there is something that has been brought to my attention” he said. And the air shifted again. Perhaps Eve was in trouble after all. But for what Eve didn’t know. She thought herself a good cop.

“A buddy of mine from another precinct called and said that a requested cold case would be arriving here tomorrow” he said. And to Eve that wasn’t unusual. Cold cases were sent around for analysis often enough. But in the back of her mind, a small red flag went up.

“I see, but why do I need to know? Is it for Anderson? She still has a week of medical leave” Eve said. Detective Anderson was one of Eve’s close associates, if one or the other missed a memo or delivery the other would take it for them.

“No, but the name should sound familiar to you, it’s the Dogwood Ranch case” he said stiffly, and Eve nearly jolted. That red flag was growing and growing fast. So, Eve chose to say nothing. But apparently her face spoke volumes. Making her boss sigh tiredly,

“You can’t keep torturing yourself like this Eve, it was nearly a decade ago” he said quietly.

“She was never found! A proper search wasn’t even conducted!” Eve snapped before wincing. She quickly apologized. The chief raised a rough and calloused hand.

“They did everything they could with what they had, and despite what that woman said, it was not your fault” the man said in a rare soft voice. And yet Eve felt obligated. She felt like she had that let that girl down. Even if it was so long ago.

* * *

Eight Years Ago

A younger looking Eve wearing a camp counselor’s uniform was currently talking to a set of parents about the camp. It was her fourth year at Dogwood Ranch, a high-end summer camp. And just as she sent them off, a familiar Russian voice called out to her.

“Eve!” and the twenty two year old turned to see a fourteen-year-old girl running eagerly towards her. She had shoulder length brown hair, and sharp hazel eyes. She was wearing jeans shorts and a lovely yellow, flowy blouse. All topped off with a pair of black tennis shoes.

“Oksana! You’re back” Eve smiled as the girl collided into her. Eve stumbled a bit but kept her footing as she laughed.

“Hi Eve! Are you my counselor again this year?” she asked. And Eve couldn’t help the snort that came out of her nose.

“After that tantrum you threw two years ago, I have a feeling that you’d always be one of mine” Eve said with a reminding tone. And Oksana gave her a less than convincing look of shame.

Oksana Astankova was a troublemaker. And her antics knew no bounds. Pranks galore and just causing problems all together. And yet, after Eve arrived and actually managed to give the girl a stern talking to when she was eleven. Her behavior changed. Sort of. She was still a menace, but left Eve alone for the most part. So when she was twelve and was told that Eve would not be her counselor, she threw a royal tantrum until her Uncle, Konstantin Vasiliev used financial persuasion to allow Eve to be her counselor again.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” the Russian girl shrugged before Eve peeled her off.

“Yeah okay, whatever, now head on over to the dining hall, I’ll be there in a bit” Eve chuckled before sending the girl on her way with a gentle push on her back. And the summer felt that it would be good. Oh, how wrong Eve would be.

It would be a humid July night went everything finally took a turn for the worst. While everyone was at the weekly bonfire, Eve had snuck off to feed the trail horses. She liked to visit them when she got the chance. And as she started distributing the pilfered apples from the kitchen, Oksana appeared from behind her and yelled.

“Oksana! You are too quiet for your own good!” Eve nearly shrieked grabbing her chest with her free hand. The younger girl giggled uncontrollably.

“You are too easy Eve” she said, clearly pleased with herself.

“Ugh, you’re going to put me in an early grave, what are you doing here, you need to go back to the gathering” Eve scolded her gently. But she knew just as well as Oksana that she probably wouldn’t go.

“But it is so boring! I want to hang out with you!” she said eagerly. So Eve let her. She felt like she had a connection with Oksana. When they met those fateful three years ago, it was clear that Oksana had something going on. Eve did her best to be a good mentor to girl. She would offer advice when she could and just be in her corner all together. When Oksana told her that her Uncle had said that she would take over the family business someday. Eve didn’t ask what it was since it felt like a touchy subject. But Eve said that she should follow her dreams.

“Fine, but I won’t be here for long, just so you know” Eve warned her lightly. And so they fed the horses. And for those fifteen minutes, things felt fine. Until they both had to leave.

“Aright we should head back. You get a head start, and I’ll take care of the lights and locks” Eve said before kindly pushing the girl out. Oksana did not protest and went on ahead. It took a few minutes to double check the stable doors. But before she could even touch the light switch, she heard a loud scream. And Eve’s blood ran cold. She ran to the front of the barn and followed the screaming to the parking lot. It wasn’t far from the stables. And to Eve’s absolute horror she watched as Oksana fought against a mysterious man. He had managed to get her into a car before driving off. Oksana was being kidnapped! So with little to no thought, Eve ran back in and grabbed the fastest horse there. No saddle or reigns, just the halter it wore. She took off after the car. There was an open trail that led up to the front of the camp, so Eve took that route. She kept the car in her sight as she rode quickly through the night. When she saw the open field, Eve broke from the trail and rode through. Eve had no idea was she was doing, she didn’t have a plan of action, she just needed to get her camper back.

But unfortunately, she was destined to fail. There was a tall fence that blocked off the road, and the horse was not trained to jump. But Eve was going to try and hope that instinct made the beast do it anyway. She got closer and closer, futilely expecting to make it.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The sound of scattered gun shots went off. The noise spooked the horse, and Eve was promptly thrown off and straight into fence. She barely missed one of the posts as she crashed into the biting wire. Everything hurt. It hurt so much. The last thing Eve heard before passing out was the sound of screeching tires and the horse galloping away. But she could have sworn she heard someone screaming her name.

* * *

Eve sighed as she finally left work for the night. It was supposed to rain in an hour so the detective would have to be quick. Luckily, she only lived about six blocks from the precinct. Her boss had found out about the case. But he didn’t know just how deep her search had truly gone. She had networked informants over the years, but no one had any information about the missing girl. The official case pronounced her dead three months after the night of the kidnapping. And Eve had taken it upon herself to keep it going.

“Evening Greyson” Eve said to the door greeter as she passed him to go in. She went to the mailboxes and opened hers, retrieving today’s content. She started to blindly flip through it before turning to head to the elevator. But just before she could push the button she felt a firm tap on her shoulder. Eve slowly turned to see an attractive woman in jogging gear. She was brunette with stern brown eyes. And in her hand was a letter.

“Excuse me, you dropped this” she said with a gravelly Russian accent. And Eve was surprised. She had never seen this neighbor before. She would have remembered her. But maybe she had moved in not too long ago? Eve was barely home as it was. So it was possible.

“Ah, thank you so much” Eve said kindly. The other woman just gave a soft grunt before leaving, heading out for a nightly jog before the rain came. When she heard the elevator arrive, she went inside and headed to the second floor. She walked to her apartment and entered with no issue. She threw her keys on the kitchen counter and her jacket on the couch nearby. And Eve decided to go through her mail one more time to make sure that she hadn’t missed anything.

“Bill, junk, bill, bill, junk, junk, bill, oh” Eve recited before getting back to the piece of mail she had dropped before. It was a letter addressed to her. And it had a little heft to it. She opened it and pulled out the cream-colored paper, failing to notice something fall to the floor. She started to read.

_To Detective Eve Polastri,_

_I hope this finds you well. It seems that you are looking for someone dear to you. Perhaps I can be of assistance. Take these tickets and meet me at the Gilded Swan at eight o’ clock the next night._

_Best regards,_

_-V_

Eve read the letter three times before looking for the tickets. She looked down and saw them sitting between her feet. She felt her heart beat quickly as excitement filled her. At last, she might finally find Oksana. And get back her peace of mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone and happy Friday, or Saturday, depending on where you are! I'm gonna keep posting on Fridays, I know I posted on Thursday, but I was too excited to wait. I'm thankful for all the comments, kudos and subs, you guys are appreciated! Oh and I remembered the prompt this story was born from. The original prompt was person A goes to a bank to make a deposit before the place gets held up, but when the leader of the group sees person A, they apologize and leave. And person A figures its time to go see Person B, their ex whatever, who also happens to be in the mafia. Or something along those lines. But I just added a Killing Eve flare.  
> Well here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!

Paris was a beautiful place. The way the light glowed on the city’s architecture at night and the peaceful air it offered. Especially this time of year with a cool autumn breeze. Sitting in one of the nicer restaurants that overlooked the Eiffel tower, a lovely woman was eating privately on the balcony. She had long honey blond hair that was done up in a regal bun. She wore a sapphire blue tailored pant suit with subtle gold trim. A pair of catlike hazel eyes were staring uninterested into the world in front of her. She then sighed before an older man with greying hair lumbered towards her. He was wearing an all-black suit topped with strong look of disapproval. The woman recognized the footsteps before rolling her eyes, but still not looking away.

“You will not change my mind” she said firmly.

“I cannot make you, but you need to understand, if she disapproves of you now, I will be forced to take action” the man said with a gruff Russian accent. The woman turned around with a now dark look in her eye and a snarl,

“You will not touch her! This is MY city and my rules! It is bad enough I had to wait this long in the first place!” she nearly shouted.

“Any sooner and you would have exposed us all! You need to let her go and move on!” he countered.

“Never!” the woman now standing and facing the man. They stood across the other, the younger woman beginning to breathe heavy due to her building anger.

_“Remember, if you ever feel like your going to get really mad, just take a deep breath and count to ten.”_

The woman paused as the soft and comforting voice from a memory resurfaced. She untensed herself and took a breath before counting mentally. But just then, another woman around her age walked in. She was shorter than her, with long brown hair that was done up into a high ponytail. She was wearing brown slacks and a beige button up. And on her hip was a gun.

“Ms. Villanelle, Mr. Vasiliev, I apologize for the interruption” she said, she too had a Russian accent, as she walked to them with a silent confidence. Villanelle looked to her. Finally, she had returned.

“I trust everything went well?” Villanelle asked, brushing past the man to her. Vasiliev just rolled his eyes.

“The letter was delivered, and we were told that she will be arriving early tomorrow morning” she said. Villanelle grinned,

“Thank you, Nadia, as you were” Villanelle said dismissing the woman. Leaving both her and the man again.

“If this does not work” he said, leaving the warning with a strong implication before walking out too. Leaving her alone once again. She mimicked his words in a show of mockery before sitting back down and pulling out her clutch. She then pulled out an old photo. It was her as a young teen. She had just pied her favorite person in the face, but she too had some of the content on her as well. She was not happy about it, but the other woman had laughed hysterically, so she let her. Villanelle sighed fondly before putting the picture back into her clutch. She couldn’t wait to see her again. But until then, she had some business to take care of.

She left the restaurant and into an awaiting car. Two very intimidating men sat on the other side. Both dressed as nicely as Villanelle. As per required when in her presence. But in between them was a man who looked absolutely petrified. Her calm demeanor took a dark and ominous turn. A subtle, and nearly inhuman smile went across her angelic features.

“Did you think that we would not find you Mr. Bianchi?” she asked. The man started to speak frantic Italian, which earned a smack to the head.

“Ms. Villanelle prefers English” the man on the right said, his own accent, French, was thick but understandable.

“I-I did not have a choice! M-My family!” the man stammered; his English was quite excellent.

“One of my best hitmen died because of you, and my accountant was sentenced to prison because you could not keep your mouth shut!” Villanelle yelled pulling out a gun. The suited men did not flinch. But Bianchi nearly wet himself. He started to plead again, but Villanelle had run out of patience.

“You cost me a lot of money, and valuable personnel, and I do not tolerate either. My people will deal with you. Driver! Let me out here, and then head to the office” Villanelle ordered before addressing the men,

“Show him how we deal with rats” Villanelle said coolly as she put the gun away. She was halfway out of the car when the first man asked,

“What about his family?” and Villanelle paused.

“Leave them” she decided before getting out and closing the door. She turned to see a rather unassuming apartment complex. Surrounded by little shops and eateries. She went in and headed up. She had a date tomorrow night and she had to prepare.

* * *

The sun wasn’t even up when Eve finally got to Paris. But she had been surprisingly comfortable. The mystery informant had given her first class tickets. Eve wasn’t very familiar with luxury, but she took advantage of it when she could. Her thoughts had mostly revolved around the stranger called ‘V’. Did they know what happened to Oksana? Was it their doing? How did they even know that Eve was looking for her? So many questions, and not enough answers.

A chauffer waited for her at the baggage claims, she grabbed her suitcase and they left. The driver was silent, but polite whenever Eve asked a question in English. She didn’t know a lick of French. Paris was an amazing location. One Eve never thought she would have the pleasure of visiting before her retirement, if at all. And yet here she was. Even if it was a possible death sentence.

The hotel was just as nice. The bellhop took her bag and rushed off, and Eve was put up in a room that could have been an upscale apartment. She was five stories high with a view. Wow this person definitely had some serious money. The queen-sized bed held a note on it. And it was from the source again.

_Welcome to Paris Detective, I trust your flight treated you well? Enjoy the hotel, everything is paid for, go explore, have some fun. I will see you tomorrow night._

_-V_

And despite how suspicious all of this was, Eve would enjoy it. A loud yawn escaped her mouth as a rush of jet lag hit her hard. But first, a post flight nap was in order. She set an alarm for two hours. And the moment her eyes closed; the alarm went off after what felt like a minute later. So, Eve trudged off the bed and changed into a sky-blue button up and a pair of black slacks. She brushed her hair and set it up into a ponytail. She dressed like she would before going to a crime scene, with the exception of the badge. She had brought it but left it in her suitcase. Afterward she left and started to just walk aimlessly.

She passed several stands and shops. Food and clothing alike. Tourist traps abound. But Eve promptly ignored them in favor of just looking around. But when she got hungry, Eve decided to stop at a little café near the river. She went in and waited to be seated. Jazzy music playing quietly in the background. Eve was lost in thought about tomorrow night.

But the next thing she knew, the peace was disrupted by screaming and gunshots. Suddenly four large men in all black and carrying menacing looking guns rushed in. And it was clear that their intentions were not good. Everyone would be a hostage now.

It seemed to be a robbery attempt. Eve didn’t understand what they were saying, but she could read a room. People were getting on the ground and starting to take off valuables. But Eve did not move. A mother and child were standing in front of her before the gunmen came in. But now Eve stood guard in front of them. She was still an officer of the law; international borders be damned.

“We got a brave one over there!” one of the others yelled from across the room, gesturing to Eve with his gun. So they spoke English, how convenient. A warm rush of adrenaline went through Eve’s body as the alleged leader approached her with a threatening and purposeful gait. She backed the pair behind her up more, serving as a wall.

“What is your name?” he demanded, grabbing the detective’s shoulder roughly. She inhaled sharply at the bruising strength the man used. But still, Eve stood her ground.

“Answer me!” he barked. Eve tried to keep a level head.

“My name is Eve. Eve Polastri” she stated calmly. Suddenly she was let go and the man backed off.

“Polastri? The Eve Polastri? Damn it! Clear out of here! We need to go! If she finds out what we did, we’re dead!” he yelled in a panic. He turned to Eve and gave her an apology before rushing his people out. Everyone else started to run too, but Eve was still standing there. Wondering why knowing her name made them leave? This trip just kept getting stranger and stranger.

* * *

Villanelle was in her apartment switching between two tailor made outfits in front of her full body length mirror. One was a floor length black dress with white trim starting from the right shoulder and curving in a serpentine fashion down and around the bodice before stopping to the bottom left of the dress. And on her right was a dusty blue pant suit. She had the perfect pair of shoes for both outfits. But it was just a matter of she would be in mood for tomorrow. She kept switching until she became fed up with both of the outfits and threw them to the floor. Villanelle went to the kitchen to make herself something light when her phone rang. She huffed in annoyance before answering it.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Mam, we’ve been tailing Detective Polastri as you instructed, but there was an incident at the Wisteria Café” a deep voiced Russian man said. Villanelle stiffened but then took a deep breath. Remembering the calming technique that had yet to fail her.

“What happened?” Villanelle asked coolly. But she could still feel her blood subtly start to boil.

“It would seem that some new recruits thought it would be a good idea to shake the patrons down, but the detective was left alone after talking to their leader briefly. They escaped, but Nadia and her team caught them about an hour later” the man informed her.

“Find them and bring them back, I will be there soon” Villanelle informed the man.

“We already have them here, I wished to inform you, and to say that the detective is unharmed” he informed her then hung up. Villanelle growled in frustration. Never a moment’s peace! She called her driver and waited to be picked up. It wasn’t even ten minutes when the same car she got out from before had returned. And she was off to the office. The car drove through traffic and through the city. But they started to leave the heavily populated areas to the abandoned part of the shipyard. There was an old storage warehouse that had been abandoned. So, Villanelle bought it and had it rebuilt. She went inside and was met with dozens of people working on vehicles and dealing with highly illegal weaponry. She kept walking until she reached a door on the far wall. It was an elevator, and she went to the only floor available. When the door opened, she heard blood curdling screams and the unmistakable sound of a drill. Ah, she loved the office.

Nadia appeared out of seemingly nowhere to address her.

“You have them all?” Villanelle asked again tensely. And the other Russian woman nodded,

“Yes Ms. Villanelle, we apprehended them near the train station, it seems that they had forgotten the list you made” Nadia informed her as they walked down a long, well-lit hallway. Eight doors paralleled the other as they passed them. But the ninth door at the end stood at the very end. Which was where the screaming originated from.

“Tell Hugo to get a few oil barrels, then inform my uncle of the situation, this will not happen again” Villanelle ordered as they entered the room. Nadia left her side immediately. And now Villanelle was in the room. A familiar group of men were sitting in chairs, hands tied behind their backs. Spatters of blood decorating the floor around them. Near the corner was another man hovering over a torture equipment table. Pliers, jumper cables, knives, and everything an old school torture session could have sat on that table. She dismissed the torturer and approached the men who were trembling and bleeding. Pathetic street rats.

“Do you think I am stupid?” Villanelle asked in an ominously calm tone. No one said a thing at first. Villanelle’s darkened eyes scanned each and every one on of their faces. They were some of her disposable men. No one would bat an eye if they disappeared.

“P-Please, we-we didn’t know she would be there!” the one on the far right finally spoke up and pleaded. Villanelle whipped out her hidden pistol and shot him square in the head, not even sparing him glance in favor to stare at the rest of the group. The other three men struggled in their chairs, begging for their lives. But Villanelle would not hear it. These sniveling cowards!

“Did you think I would not find out?” she asked before shooting the man next to dead one. Her voice getting a little louder.

“Everyone in this organization knows the rule! No harm is to ever come to Eve Polastri!” Villanelle barked before shooting the man on the far right. Now leaving the one in the middle.

“Please boss! It won’t happen again! I-I’m sorry” the man pleaded; his French accent sounded pitiful in Villanelle’s ears.

“You were the one who aimed your gun at her, you touched her with your filthy hands with the intention to hurt her, I can forgive many things, but that will never be one of them” Villanelle hissed, her voice dripping with acid.

“I- I swear I didn’t know it was her, not until she told me her name! Otherwise I would not have approached her!” the man begged. And while Villanelle did believe him, she wasn’t one for second chances. Rules were rules after all.

“Then you will die knowing your mistake” Villanelle said before pulling the trigger one more time. She left the room just as the cleanup team arrived with the barrels. Now that they were dealt with, she could go back to getting ready for tomorrow night. She could hardly wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also forgot to say that the rating for this story will more than likely change. The more I think about where this story is going, the T rating isn't gonna cut it. But for now, it will. Just a heads! See you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my lovely people, its always nice to have you swing by. Was your week good? I hope so. I appreciate all the comments about the story, does my heart good. Well read on and let me know what you think! Please enjoy!

After the whole fiasco at the restaurant, Eve just kept wandering around. Had the situation scared her? Believe it or not, it didn’t. That situation has happened to her more than once, so having a gun pointed at her barely phased her anymore. But the atmosphere was certainly draining. She went and saw the Eiffel Tower and got a decent meal from a vendor and ate at the park nearby. It was nice. And yet, Eve felt like it would have been more fun if she had someone else with her. Being a cop really drained the dating pool. And those who wanted to date a cop weren’t people that Eve felt like she could wake up to everyday.

“No point thinking about that” Eve mumbled to herself before letting out a yawn. Her jetlag was coming back. She greeted the receptionists as she passed them to go to the elevator.

“I know this place cost a fortune” Eve scoffed as she got out and headed to her room. The ornate hallways making her feel as if she was in a palace as opposed to a high-ranking hotel. She felt so out of place. And yet, she liked it. When she opened the door, she noticed something on her bed. Two somethings actually. One being an extravagant dress. Baby blue in color, and it had one shoulder. The length would barely touch her knees if she put it on. And it looked exceptionally soft.

On top of the dress was another letter. From the mystery informant no doubt. So obviously, she was quick to open it.

_Dear Eve,_

_I must apologize for what you went through today. It should not have happened! You are here as my guest and you were treated poorly. But please do not worry, they have been taken care of. Your safety is my priority._

_Do you like the dress? I had someone bring it for you. I hope you like it. We are still meeting tomorrow night._

_Until then,_

_-V_

Eve sighed as she went to the phone and called the front desk. She had asked if anyone aside from the cleaning services had gone to her room while she was out. But she was assured that no one had come. Meaning that whoever had left this for Eve had known what they were doing. Eve was dealing with smarter people than she originally thought. But she knew overthinking it was not the best idea. She had tomorrow to look forward to after all. One step closer to finally getting the answers she’s wanted after all this time.

* * *

Finally, the day had arrived, and Villanelle woke up early to get everything ready. She had double checked the reservation, had instructed some of her more elite people to act as their wait staff for that night, and more bodyguards to watch the building. Being an important woman called for tight security. And despite orchestrating everything else, Villanelle couldn’t think of an outfit to wear for the night. It was utterly ridiculous. But after getting advice from an uncomfortable Nadia, Villanelle went with a grey pinstripe suit and black heels. And she had a pair of grey sunglasses that went well with the outfit. Perfect.

And so for the rest of the day Villanelle talked with her uncle about what was going to happen tonight. He was still strongly against Villanelle’s entire plan, but she wouldn’t hear it. This was going to happen. Villanelle needed this to happen. She distracted herself with work, and made a note that her annoying younger cousin would be coming to visit in the next few days. And yet time still seemed to drag. But then again, having a set meeting time with someone you’re eager to see does seem to warp one’s sense of time. And yet finally, the sun had set and Villanelle could go to the restaurant. She went home to change into the pinstripe pantsuit and did her hair into a simple low hanging side ponytail. It worked with the large black sunhat. It was dramatic, but she lived for such moments.

She adjusted her outfit before walking out. Nadia close beside her as she always was.

“Ms. Villanelle” she said softly easily catching the attention of her boss.

“I do not understand why you want to contact this stranger but-“ Villanelle cut her off.

“I know you don’t understand, but it must be done” she said stiffly before getting into the awaiting car. Nadia said nothing after that.

“You are dismissed for the night; you will be contacted in the morning” Villanelle said and the brunette nodded before Villanelle was being driven off.

She got to the Gilded Swan half an hour in advance. Why? Because she was nervous. Despite her exterior, she needed time to calm down. Thus, her arrival time being as it was. She walked past everyone and took her seat in her usual VIP room in the back. The place was filled with scattered couples and small parties. She ordered a drink. One that was strong enough to calm her nerves, but light enough to keep her focused. The wait was going to be torture.

* * *

Eve was dressed for the dinner. The dress fit perfectly, which was a little disturbing that the informant knew her dress size. But then again, this whole situation was worse. In a foreign country alone, going to eat with a complete stranger who may have been lying to her from the get-go. This could all just be an elaborate murder. But it was the most thrill Eve had gotten in a long time. So despite her better judgement, she was still going.

There was a knock on the door and Eve went to see who it was. She checked the peephole and saw a man in a suit.

“Hello?” Eve asked as she opened the door cautiously.

“Your car is waiting Ms. Polastri” the man said politely.

“Oh! Okay, just let me grab my purse I guess” Eve said before going back to the bed. The accessory was grabbed, and Eve adjusted the dress once more. Then she followed the man out. At long last she would be getting the answers she needed. The drive was surprisingly short but incredibly awkward. The man who picked her up had not said a word to her since they left the hotel.

“I know I keep bothering you, but I just wanted to know, did the informant tell you not to talk to me? Would you be in trouble if you did?” Eve asked. Still silence. So Eve just left him alone. And when they got to the restaurant, Eve was amazed by the presence. It looked like a high-end restaurant that Eve clearly had no business being at. But her escort encouraged her to go in and tell the host her name. So, after taking a deep breath to compose herself, Eve walked in. Head held high. The host looked at her with blatant judging eyes. Asking for a reservation that Eve would never have on her own.

“My name is Eve Polastri, I believe my party is already here?” Eve said with her work voice. It made her feel better in situations like these. Plus seeing the man’s eyes bug out their sockets before quickly ushering her through the restaurant was hilarious.

“I apologize mademoiselle, Ms. Villanelle said that you would be here soon” he said as politely as possible. Villanelle? What an unusual name. Eve thought to herself before she was brought to the VIP section. The host opened the door for her, and Eve thanked him before walking in. There wasn’t anyone else here. Odd. Maybe Eve was early? No wait, there was a half empty glass on the table. Perhaps they had gone to the bathroom?

“I shall send a waiter to your table momentarily” the man said before leaving. So, Eve sat down. She analyzed the table for clues about who her possible informant could be. The cutlery was untouched. And nothing seemed out of place aside from the condensation on the glass. Which meant that whoever was here had come early.

“So you finally made it” a new voice said. A posh English accent, even if they were in France. Hmm, odd, but not unusual Eve supposed. After that passing thought, Eve turned her head to see a woman approaching her. She was wearing a pinstripe suit, a black sun hat and sunglasses. And something went off in Eve. She could tell this woman was dangerous. Her body posture and gait just screamed apex predator. She took off the hat when she sat down across from Eve. Her long honey blonde hair now revealed. And yet the sunglasses stayed on. Which was odd considering the time of night.

“Are you Villanelle?” Eve asked hesitantly. And the woman smiled in the most charming way, but in the back of Eve’s mind, she felt as if a lioness was smiling at its prey. It was both intriguing and terrifying. But Eve had come this far, and she had been in more tense situations than this. She wouldn’t be scared off by the younger woman.

“I am, and you are Eve Polastri, the homicide detective” Villanelle pointed out, clearly amused by something.

“What do you know about Oksana Astankova’s kidnapping?” Eve blurted. She had done her waiting, and now her patience was gone.

“In due time Eve, so tell me, did you enjoy your flight? Is the hotel to your liking?” Villanelle asked. Eve sighed, so that’s how they were going to play? Fine. Whatever.

“Everything is great, but I can’t imagine why you would spend so much money on getting me here when you could have just emailed me the information” Eve told her expressing her reservation about her adventure here. Villanelle let out a soft chuckle.

“I assure you Detective, you were worth every Euro, I just had to bring you after learning that you spent eight years looking for one child, I was touched” Villanelle said; and to Eve she sounded genuine. Then for reasons beyond her, Eve started explaining her private investigation. It wasn’t a long one, but the younger woman seemed impressed.

The waiter came by again and asked what they wanted to eat. Eve couldn’t read the menu, so Villanelle ordered for the both of them.

“How did you even find me? I mean sure, you were moved by my efforts, but I’m far from the only one doing something like this, why me?” Eve asked before taking a sip of her water. There was wine too, but Eve didn’t trust the situation enough to drink.

“Detective, I have influences in many parts of Europe, and even the good ole USA” she said with a lighthearted Americanized accent. And Eve, after hearing that, couldn’t help but laugh. But in her professional mind, things started to click into place. Then of course, the proverbial lightbulb went off in her head.

“The attractive neighbor, the one who gave me the letter, she’s one of your people isn’t she?” Eve asked. And Villanelle smiled knowingly.

“Ah, yes Nadia, my personal bodyguard and most skilled hitwoman” Villanelle grinned.

“Obviously, the men who escorted me around, the ones who held up that cafe yesterday?” Eve said as everything dawned on her.

“Yes, and don’t forget your chief, he’s been a great help too” Villanelle smirked. Eve sighed, of course. And yet honestly? She wasn’t surprised. It certainly explained his rigidness around her.

“So do the hotel staff work for you too?” Eve asked, it was more as a sarcastic joke than anything else.

“No, but money talks in this city, they just played dumb” Villanelle shrugged. So, with everything Eve heard she could only conclude that, this woman was a syndicate leader, or at least someone in the higher ranks.

“Do you work for the mafia?” Eve asked. The English woman snorted into her drink,

“Oh please, they cannot afford to have me. No my dear detective, I run my own people, we do a lot of things, very bad things” she said, with a teasing jeer. She could see Eve shift in her seat.

“Are you going to arrest me detective?” she asked with a confidence that said that she already knew the answer. But still wanted to hear the verbal confirmation because it reinforced where she stood in the situation.

“You are a little out of my jurisdiction Villanelle, and besides, you hold all the cards here, and I’m sure if you wanted me dead, you have had me killed already” Eve said. And she knew it. They both did. Eve had no power. She was at this woman’s mercy.

“Very wise words, but you are in no danger. I assure you. Now, do you still want to know about the Oksana girl?” Villanelle asked. But before Eve could even get a word out, their food arrived. Eve couldn’t tell what it was, but it smelled of duck. She thanked the waiter before returning her attention to the crime boss.

“I just want to know if she’s alive, if anything else, she was a good kid, if a bit of a troublemaker” Eve laughed before a wave of emotion went through her,

“But, still, I-I failed her” Eve said, before quickly wiping her eyes and clearing her throat.

“Believe me Eve, Oksana is quite alive. You did not fail her, and her kidnapping was not your fault” Villanelle said as Eve started to eat her food. Probably to try and keep quiet as she got herself together.

“Have you told her uncle? I’m sure he’s been worried” Eve said after her moment of silence.

“Yes, he knows, but he was quite against me telling you, I couldn’t imagine why” Villanelle said. Her voice wavering just a bit, and Eve noticed.

“I see, well then, I got the answers I came for, so I should probably go, thank you for your time” Eve said, a foreign tone in her voice. But just as she stood up, Villanelle’s long manicured hand shot across the table and touched Eve’s. A gesture to stay.

“Detective, would you like to see her?” and Eve paused. A breathless chuckle, of all things, escaping her.

“It’s been years, I doubt she even remembers me, I’m just glad to know that she’s alright” Eve said as she sat back down. No point wasting the food she guessed. But she knew that she wanted to see Oksana, even if she didn’t remember her. A visual confirmation. And maybe Eve could finally break the self-inflicted shackles of guilt once she saw the girl again.

When Villanelle’s hand retreated, her other one opened the clutch and pulled out a photo. Eve paused and stared with a cautious curiosity, as it slid across the table. And her blood ran cold in shock as she recognized what exactly she was looking at. It was a picture of her and Oksana at the summer camp.

Eve was in uniform with pie all over her smiling face. And Oksana had a smear on her pouting one, but there was a hint of a smile. It was the last day of camp that year before Oksana had been taken. She was almost thirteen at the time.

Everyone got to throw pies at the counselors. Oksana had pied Eve in the face, but not to be outdone, Eve had smeared some the pie right back at her. A picture was taken, and it had been Eve’s favorite. But where did she get this? Only the one was taken, and she had given it to. . . no. No, that couldn’t be. Where did she get this? Unless? Eve’s eyes snapped back to Villanelle’s own shaded ones, curious yet silently pleading. And like a dramatic scene in a movie, the mystery woman took off her sunglasses. Revealing familiar hazel eyes. And a hauntingly recognizable face.

“Surprise” gone was the English accent, and then came that familiar Russian. Eve had frozen, only her elevated heartbeat, and a sharp intake of breath could be heard in her ears.

“O-Oksana?” she asked feebly. Praying that she wasn’t dreaming.

“Hi Eve”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome my people and rejoice the weekend is here! As always I'm always happy to see you stop by! Your comments really made my week, you have no idea! I appreciate you all. So here's the newest chapter, please enjoy and tell me what you think!

“O-Oksana, is it really you?” Eve asked uncertainly; hoping that she wasn’t seeing things. But when the honey blonde nodded, an unsure smile spreading across her lips. Eve took a hesitant step, and once Oksana’s words finally registered, she was running from her seat and crashing into the taller woman who had stood to catch her. She was given an emotional bear hug.

“E-Eve, I-I can’t breathe” the younger woman gasped. And while Eve loosened her hold, she refused to let go. She had waited so long for this. More tears came, falling hotly down Eve’s cheeks and into Villanelle’s chest. Oksana was here, and she was okay.

“ I-I looked everywhere for you!” Eve sniffed.

“I know you did” Villanelle sighed hugging her tightly. While she enjoyed the embrace, the same waiter came back, but after a quick misguided glance, pulled out a gun. Not fully, but enough to see if the boss needed help. Villanelle shook her head and gestured for the man to leave and have them left alone. With a nod, the gun disappeared, and then so did he.

After what felt like eternity Eve let go and took a step back. She wiped her eyes, and with a watery smile said,

“You’ve grown so much; I always had a feeling you would be taller than me” before snorting a bit. There were so many questions, and feelings going through the detective’s system. Maybe she should have had that wine after all.

“I knew you would say that, please sit down and I will explain everything” Villanelle said before taking her seat again. Eve hesitated for second but went to sit. And she started to explain.

“The night I was ‘taken’, was not an actual kidnapping” she began. And of course, Eve looked confused. But that was understandable.

“My uncle works with some organization ,perhaps a more sophisticated KGB that uses assassins to take care of issues and other things. And apparently one of them went rogue and started killing people close to the handlers, keepers, and anyone who could be considered vital. And I was on that list” Villanelle explained. Eve nodded slowly. And the taller woman took it as a sign to continue.

“He called in a favor and had some of his trusted men go to pick me up” Villanelle added although she didn’t sound too pleased about it.

“But, if it was for your own safety, why did you scream?” Eve asked, still somewhat puzzled, but it was slowly evaporating into understanding.

“Eve, that organization is the family business. When I turned ten, I was supposed to be shipped off to train. But I pleaded for one more year to wait. So, I was sent to the camp. It worked for four years. It was my escape from my inevitable future. But when you showed up, everything got better! You were so kind to me, and you weren’t afraid to tell me no and lecture me” Villanelle smiled. And Eve mirrored hers. Remembering those days.

“Someone had to” she snorted before picking up her wine and taking a sip.

“Yes, I suppose so, but you were a good counselor, and perhaps the only one I could even call a friend. With all the advice you gave me, and the breathing exercises you taught me for whenever I got angry” the Russian woman smiled wistfully. She had used it just the other day after all.

“I certainly tried to be. But why did you scream?” Eve asked, reminding her of the first question.

“Ah yes, well the answer is simple, I didn’t want to go, but after he explained what was going on, I demanded that the escort let me at least say goodbye to you, but he refused, so I screamed, and well, you know the rest” Villanelle finished. Her eyes somewhat downcast.

“Unfortunately, I do, I had to get stitches and had a surgery done after the horse threw me into the fence, thankfully the scars healed nicely” Eve told her.

“I couldn’t believe you took one of the horses! You reminded me of a knight in action” Villanelle grinned.

“It was that or live with the guilt of not trying to help” Eve shrugged. Now feeling another rush of tears fall down her cheeks. They were tears of relief. But now that Oksana had shed some light on the situation. Where did she go from here? The whole reason she became an officer was to gain the connections to find Oksana. And she had finally reached that goal. But then again, she was good at her job. And somewhere along the way, she started to love it. But what was important now was that Oksana was alright. The case was closed, and she could finally move on.

“Well, I should probably go now” Eve said, once again making her way to stand. But again, Oksana stopped her.

“Wait! I can finally see you again! Why are you leaving!” she asked, clearly upset. Giving Eve several flashbacks. But things were different now. Even with their shared history, she was a highly organized criminal, and Eve was law enforcement.

“I got the information I needed, you’re alive, and very successful from what I’ve been told so far-” Eve started to say but was cut off by Oksana yelling at her,

“YOU CAN’T LEAVE!” Eve’s old counselor attitude rose from the depths and with a stern look she barked back,

“Do not speak to me that way!” and Oksana blinked several times, stunned that Eve had done that. Eve could only assume that Oksana had not been yelled at in a long time.

“You are a grown woman Oksana, use your inside voice” she told her sternly. Remembering a time when Oksana had yelled at her about something trivial. And she had told her off the same way.

And out of nowhere, Oksana laughed. Quite loudly.

“Oh Eve, I have missed you so much! I can’t remember the last time someone spoke back to me!” she said, her smile returning. But Eve did not completely share the feeling. She was quick to remind herself that the Oksana that went missing probably is not the same one who is sitting before her now.

* * *

Villanelle felt a thrill run up her spine when Eve yelled at her. She looked her in the eyes and held a strong confidence behind each word. Just like when she was a child. Only now, things were different. True, she was a crime boss, and Eve was a detective. But that could be easily overlooked. Especially since Eve looked hot as hell scolding her. It was a secret that Villanelle been harboring a long term crush on the older woman. It started as favoritism, she liked Eve above anyone at the camp. But after she was taken away, and even watched as Eve tried to save her, her emotions towards Eve grew into a crush.

She could see that Eve was a little apprehensive. And she didn’t want that for Eve. Not after all she had done for her. So, she would help ease the tension, and hopefully Eve would be comfortable around her again.

“I am sorry Eve, it has just been so long, I forgot myself for a moment, please finish dinner with me, then perhaps a walk?” she asked gently. She wanted to spend time with the older woman so badly! And when Eve looked a bit skeptical, she quickly added,

“I promise to behave” she fluttered her eyelashes adding a charming smile.

“Ha! The last time you gave me that look, you had tipped your canoe and everyone inside it fell out. Then you tried to blame it on the rapids” Eve snorted. This was good. Eve was laughing now.

“It was hard to paddle with all that rushing water!” Villanelle defended.

“Oksana, we were on the lake” Eve reminded her. She knew that.

“Small details Eve, besides, you saved us all, so it was okay” she shrugged. She kept brining up old memories and mentioning some casual information about what she had done afterward. To keep Eve interested, so she wouldn’t leave. It had been years since she had seen the beautiful older woman, and now she could have her favorite person in the world again. She wished to keep Eve close. And hopefully they would never be separated again. Ever.

They finished dinner and Villanelle asked if Eve would like dessert. She politely declined and requested a rain check for their walk, claiming that she was tired. So, not wanting the night to end just yet, Villanelle offered to take Eve back to the hotel. She seemed to hesitate at first but did agree. Villanelle beamed at her before paying the check. They headed out, Villanelle calling her car as they reached the entrance.

“Oksana?” Eve said, looking to her with a peaceful yet somewhat concerned look on her lovely face. One she had been given so many times in the past. She really missed it. But her tone of voice usually meant that a serious conversation was coming her way. So, she would deflect for now.

“You know, I haven’t been called that in such a long time” Villanelle confessed. Eve hummed beside her.

“I can’t imagine why, it’s a pretty name” Eve added, making Villanelle blush a bit. But she too suddenly became serious as memories of the past flooded back. Things she would rather forget but knew was needed to survive.

“Yes, but Oksana was a child, and Villanelle is who I have become. I’m sure you feel conflicted with my presence now, but I swear to you I will never harm you Eve. You’ve come to mean so much to me, please do not be scared of me” she said, looking at Eve with as much sincerity as she had ever felt in her entire twenty five years of living.

Eve sighed then, turning to face her and a hand went to touch her cheek. Villanelle felt her eye twitch on instinct before a gently hand touched her cheek. Eve’s hand felt calloused but not rough. It was a welcomed touch.

“You’ll always be my troublemaker Oksana, even if you happen to run an organized crime ring, but you know, I’m almost not surprised, you always were too smart for your own good” she then laughed. Maybe things would be easier than Villanelle thought.

* * *

True to her word, Oksan-er, Villanelle, took Eve back to her hotel. The car ride was quiet. It wasn’t comfortable, but it wasn’t awkward either. Eve had meant what she said to her. She would always be Oksana to her. But she was surprised by what Villanelle had said to her. She never realized how much she meant to the now honey blonde. She also remembered how Oksana used to be a brunette, but perhaps that was part of the change she went through. But Eve wasn’t afraid to admit that the blonde hair looked nice.

And the pleading look in her eye when she asked Eve to not be afraid of her. Had she been trained to be intimidating to others? Did her own people think her a monster? But after so long as a police officer, she learned that people in the underground tended to wear more than one poker face. She, even though she had thought it before, would have to seriously remember that Oksana was probably gone now.

If she had gone through the training and it was as bad as she assumed, it would be a miracle if she held even a shred of her former self. So Eve would have to wait and see if Villanelle showed her true colors during her visit. But there was a small part of Eve that hoped that the old Oksana was still in there somewhere. But her curiosity wanted to see who Villanelle was too.

So when Eve opened the car door to get out, she paused.

“Eve? Is something wrong?” Villanelle asked, looking a little confused. And before she could think of a proper response, her mouth automatically said,

“Stay with me tonight” and both women’s eyes widened. Villanelle’s in surprise, and Eve in a dumbfounded kind of way. What was that! Of all the ways to phrase it!

“N-No! W-Wait! Not like that! I just want to catch up” Eve quickly corrected herself. Villanelle stared for a moment before giggling quietly.

“Nothing would make me happier Eve, go on in, and I’ll be back with a bag” Villanelle said to her. And Eve did so, still berating herself for what she had said. When she got her room, she found that it had been cleaned. And even her clothes that had been thrown hazardously at her open suitcase, were clean and folded. Man this staff was consistent. If but a bit invasive. But Eve had a feeling that Villanelle had something to do with it. So, she couldn’t be too mad about it.

It was about twenty minutes later when she heard a quick knock on the door. Eve, who was already in her pajamas. An old, blue spaghetti strap top, and her equally old, police academy sweatpants. There were small holes and faded spots everywhere. Her hair was in a messy bun. The door was opened, and Villanelle was still dressed as she had been for dinner. Only this time she had a small bag over her shoulder.

“Bonjour Eve” she said with a teasing tone after giving her a once over.

“Hello, please come in” Eve said stepping aside to let her in. But there was an immediate growl of probably frustration, but Eve had jumped at the sound.

“Those idiots! I said to get you the presidential suite! I swear I can’t count on them for shit!” she said throwing her bag onto the massive bed.

“Uh, Villanelle, that’s really not necessary, I like the room” Eve said approaching the woman who had turned to look at her incredulously.

“Eve! I want you to have the best comforts while you are here!” was the Russian woman’s protest. Making Eve give a humored snort,

“I appreciate the thought, you’ve been too generous already, its perfect, I promise” Eve said, hoping to ease Villanelle’s irritated state. But then, like the flip of a coin, Villanelle was smiling again.

“So long as you are happy, so will I” was her statement. Crisis averted, hopefully. Things got quiet between them again. Eve looked somewhat awkwardly around before offering Villanelle some water from the mini fridge. If everything was paid for, why not right?

“Thank you, Eve, that would be lovely” Villanelle said before going to sit on the small couch that sat in front of the balcony door. Eve then took those few moments to get her thoughts together and think of a conversation topic. But Villanelle took the reins for them.

“So, what have you been up to?” she asked. An ice breaker if there ever was one. But Eve would take it.

“You mean aside from looking for you?” Eve asked as she brought the drinks over to them. Villanelle beamed at her, but she looked very attentive.

“Of course, surely a cop like you has done some amazing things” the Russian woman jabbed playfully as she took the bottle.

“Believe me, its not as glamorous as T.V. makes it out to be. I spend about seventy percent of my day doing the paperwork needed to do what they do on T.V. But I have been shot at several times during on foot pursuits” Eve told her. And she watched Villanelle tense.

“It’s part of the job, but it did give me the connections I needed, I have network like you do” Eve then bragged. And it was true. She had friends in about ten precincts in her state alone. Mostly because they all graduated from the same academy. But still, she had people.

“I see” were the only words to leave the blonde’s mouth. So Eve decided to steer the attention onto her.

“What about you Villanelle, what have you been up to?” Eve asked.

“That is a loaded question Eve, but I can give you the light answer if you’d like?” she asked.

“Fire away” Eve encouraged. And then for the next two hours, Villanelle regaled tales of the past. How she broke off to be her own person, why she decided to make roots in Paris. Then she went off about all the countries she visited for “work” and the amazing food she had afterward. Eve would chime in and make commentary sometimes. But never fully interrupted the other woman. And Eve had to admit, the life Villanelle had lived was certainly one for the books.

And before long, they were heading off to bed. Eve laid down and closed her eyes. They didn’t discuss sleeping arrangements. So when Eve felt a pair of eyes staring at the end of the bed, she wasn’t surprised to see Villanelle standing there in her designer silk pajamas, swaying from side to side. There was a quiet debate. Villanelle’s two eyes verses, Eve’s one. And in the end, Eve conceded.

“Come on” Eve sighed a moment later. Then Eve felt a body flop next to hers. Villanelle would sleep with her tonight. But just before they fell asleep, there was one last question.

“Eve?” Villanelle asked. Eve gave her a grunt in response, the weight of the day had truly exhausted her.

“Are you seeing anyone right now?” she asked. And maybe if Eve was more conscious, she would have asked what brought up the topic. But she wasn’t. So Villanelle’s answer was given in a tired, low volume laugh.

“Good one, not too many people line up to date a cop Oksana” Eve mumbled. And if she had opened her eyes, she would have seen a very pleased smile on the Russian woman’s face. Who quietly whispered,

“Perfect”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its that time of the week ladies and gentlemen! Friday! The gateway to the weekend! I hope you all had a good week. If not, I hope you find some peace these next two days! I really appreciate the comments guys, you're all great!  
> Now this chapter I enjoyed writing. So I hope you like reading it! Let me know what you think!

Eve could easily remember her first year at Dogwood Ranch. And one of the memories that stuck with her was late one night during a bad storm. Eve had been woken up by the sounds of quiet sniffling. She had a cabin full of eight girls, but most of them had been asleep at this point.

“E-Eve?” came a quiet voice. Eve turned to see Oksana at her with wide teary eyes at the side of Eve’s bed. An alarmingly stark contrast to her usual gremlin style demeanor. Eve sat up and asked the girl what was wrong. But even at eleven years old, the Russian girl was proud. So Eve had to do the math.

“Do you not like thunderstorms?” she asked in a hushed tone. After a moment, the girl had shaken her head. So when a flash of lightening lit up the room, Eve got to witness how quickly Oksana had jumped into the bed and buried herself under the covers, and then put her head against Eve’s stomach. Eve was surprised at first by the act. But, still, she was a camper in need. So Eve talked to her in her exhaustive state, trying to calm her down and even stroking her hair. And she was out like a light twenty minutes later.

Now one of the rules of the camp was that all campers must sleep in their own beds. And Eve didn’t want to get fired and put on a registry list. So carefully, she tried to extract the girl. But the child grip on her shirt prevented any movement. So, she let the little girl stay. But by morning she was back in her bunk, and no one else ever found out.

So when Eve opened her eyes, she felt a strong wave of déjà vu. But the only difference was there was heavenly smell of eggs, bacon, and freshly baked,

“Croissants?” Eve mumbled as she sat up on her elbows and turned to the location of the delicious smells. Next her was a large plate of food. Everything she had smelled, and even fresh cut fruit, pancakes, and coffee. And on the nightstand was another letter. She reached over and grabbed the parchment. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before reading.

_To my dear Eve,_

_I apologize for leaving unannounced, but a surprise meeting came up and my attendance is a must. So to somewhat make up for my absence, please enjoy the food. I will be back tonight, eat well, and have a nice day._

_Until then,_

_Villanelle_

Villanelle had a meeting. Eve couldn’t help but wonder with who. And if it would be dangerous. But the rumble in the pit of her stomach distracted her thoughts. After a nice stretch Eve ate most of the food. The croissants were heavenly! And the coffee was to die for. And she could tell that it was an expensive brand. God this was so good.

After breakfast, Eve got dressed and headed out again. She braved public transportation, but only the bus. And she sat near the back and watched people get off an on. She waited about ten minutes before getting off. And she found herself at the Louvre. Wonderful! She paid for admittance and walked in. Taking in the paintings, everything looked beautiful! 

She coasted along, staring for minutes at a time at either one painting or a few. It was great. And yet she felt like something was missing. The same feeling she felt when she had the first day she went exploring alone. But what she didn’t know was that she would be gaining a companion very soon.

Eve went to view the sculptures when she accidently bumped into someone.

“Hey! Watch where you are going!” they said. Eve noticed that it was a girl. A girl with an irritated Russian accent. Eve got a look at her. She had reddish brown hair and brown eyes. Wearing a school uniform that Eve was not familiar with.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Eve said quickly. She looked to be in her early teens.

“I am fine, are all you Americans so clumsy?” she groused. Eve wanted to be offended, but her pouting expression reminded her so much of Villanelle’s when she was the girl’s age.

“You’d be surprised, are you lost by chance?” Eve asked. It earned her an eye roll.

“No! I came here on my own, why would I be lost?” another snippy reply. Eve raised her hands in an appeasing manner.

“Hey I’m just concerned is all, I’m sure you’re capable of navigating on your own, but you’re wearing a school uniform” Eve pointed out.

“I don’t need your concern, besides, I am on holiday” she told her.

“Oh! So are you here with your family? Do you want me to help you find them?” Eve asked. Going into cop mode. The girl rolled her eyes.

“No! Why are you being so nice! Why must all you Americans be this way! I am waiting here for my cousin! She was supposed to be here an hour ago!” she growled.

“Sorry, part of the job, have you tried calling her?” Eve offered. Still amused by the girl.

“What are you a cop or something? And of course, I called, but she is stupid” she sighed.

“I am a cop actually, so you’ll have to excuse me for being worried” Eve shrugged. The girl paused then, giving Eve a once over and a questioning, but analytical look.

“Your name isn’t Eve by chance, is it?” she asked.

“I am, and judging by that tone of voice, your cousin is Villanelle, right?” Eve said as they both put two and two together.

“Yes” she confirmed. Well, things just got more interesting.

* * *

Villanelle was at the office in the nice conference room. She and her Uncle Konstantin were having a discussing a variety of things. The usual business. But as they spoke, she couldn’t help but think about waking up this morning. She had found herself waking with her head on Eve’s lower belly and her arm with a loose grip on her thigh. She felt warm, and safe. And it took every ounce of her self-control to not lift Eve’s shirt a bit and lap at the warm skin beneath. She had dreamed of doing so since she was eighteen and those dreams always had a satisfying ending.

She subconsciously licked her lips at the memory. She would have enjoyed their morning together, but she had this stupid meeting. So she ordered breakfast for Eve and left her a note. She remembered that Eve loved croissants back during their camp years. She raved about them one night after coming back from her free time in town. Her beloved Eve. So of course, those pastries came from the finest bakery.

“Have your people found those spies from Austria yet?” he asked, snapping Villanelle out of her revere.

“Nadia is closing in on their location, we’ve flanked them to Paris, there’s nowhere to run from here” Villanelle shrugged lazily. She had her eyes everywhere, especially now that Eve is here.

“How is Eve?” he asked, now changing the subject. Finally something worth talking about.

“Fine, she is enjoying her accommodations. Thank you for paying for her trip by the way” Villanelle smirked. Konstantin looked somewhat affronted. Him paying for the most expensive flight was part of her continuous ploy of getting back at him for taking her away from Eve.

“Did she take your occupation well?” he asked. Straight to the point, just like always.

“She seems on the fence, but do not worry, I have a way of swaying women’s hearts” she stated confidently. And this was true. The women who fell into her bed in the past were always putty in her hands. But with Eve, she had trump cards. But there was still a challenge to be had. Which would make this worth more.

“And besides, I am her little troublemaker, she won’t be easy to persuade, but I can do it” Villanelle shrugged. She of course was talking about getting Eve to fall for her. But her uncle interpreted it in another way.

“Putting another law enforcement under your thumb? Perhaps you are no as soft as we feared” he chuckled. Well, it was the for the best. If he knew the real reason for bringing Eve here, it wouldn’t end well for either of them.

“So when is my annoying cousin supposed to get here again, tomorrow right?” Villanelle asked, trying to jog her memory.

“Tomorrow? No, she is coming today! Did you forget again! You were supposed to pick up Irina before the meeting!” he barked. And now he was being boring again.

“I was busy; besides, she is like twelve, she can handle herself” Villanelle dismissed with a wave of her hand.

“She is fourteen! And it does not matter, you were supposed to go get her! Now find her and take her to your place” he ordered. Villanelle bristled at the words. She didn’t like being told what to do. But whatever.

“Fine, I will track the little sausage down, don’t have another heart attack” she jabbed before getting up and walking out of the room. Nadia stood by,

“We need to find my annoying cousin, any word from Eve’s shadows?” she asked as they headed back for the elevator.

“She took a bus, we followed the route and she ended up going into the Louvre, that was the last report, so I assume that she is still there” Nadia informed her.

“The Louvre? I was going to take her there later! Such an adventurous woman. Thank you Nadia” the blonde Russian said. But before the brunette could respond, her phone rang.

“Da?” she asked curtly.

“I see, we will be there soon” she then hung up and turned to Villanelle again.

“Irina has been spotted leaving with Ms. Eve, the girl’s bodyguard said she slipped past him and she and Ms. Eve were spotted heading to the Eiffel Tower, with the traffic, they should arrive within thirty minutes” Nadia said swiftly.

“Thank god, I did not want to waste the petrol driving around, keep them in sight, and I will go pick them up, thank you again Nadia, remind me to give you and your team a pay raise” Villanelle grinned as they approached the car.

“Thank you, Ms. Villanelle, we do our best” Nadia said before returning to the office. Villanelle had left a quiet task for her to do. For now, she would have to pick up the bane of her existence, and the future love of her life.

* * *

“Alright, now, if you want to call someone an idiot, you say ‘dangsin-eun baboyeyo’” Eve chuckled as she and Irina, as she discovered the girl’s name to be, leaned against the railing of the Eiffel Tower, eating some ice cream. It was close enough to noon, no shame in eating a nice sugary treat. Plus they got a nice view. It was a win-win in Eve’s book.

“D- dangsin-eun baboyeyo” Irina sounded it sound.

“Very good, you catch on fast” Eve complimented. And the girl, although she had kept a schooled expression the entire time, they had been together, offered Eve a small smile,

“Gamsahabnida” she said. Which meant thank you, it was the first thing she taught the girl. And in return, she offered Eve some French. So far she had learned a few of the basics. Hello, thank you, where’s the bathroom, and go jump off a bridge. The last one was a little mean, but then again, she just taught her how to insult someone too. She liked Irina very much.

“So, do you want to try and call Villanelle again? Her meeting has to be done by now” Eve offered. And the Russian girl scoffed,

“I guess, but I’d rather hang out here, it is quiet, she is very noisy” she complained before hitting a speed dial button. They waited a few seconds, but given by Irina’s frustrated look, it probably went to voicemail.

“Ugh, she sucks! I should have just took a cab!” she let out a typical teenage sigh. But Eve put a bold arm around the girl’s shoulder and pulled her close. Eve had done the same for Villanelle on several occasions. But she had to realize that these two people were different. Irina froze for a moment, and Eve braced herself for backlash. But the girl slowly leaned into her side.

“You are weird, hugging strangers you just met” Irina piped up a moment later.

“Well, call me a weirdo then” Eve countered.

“The only weird one is here is that little shrimp Eve” came Villanelle’s voice. Irina moved from Eve quickly before sneering at her older cousin.

“You were supposed to meet me two hours ago!” she snapped. Villanelle rolled her eyes,

“I was in a meeting with your dad, things came up” she replied, not quite matching Irina’s attitude. Eve saw Irina’s dismay. And decided to step in.

“Villanelle, just apologize” she said simply. And in a comical fashion both of the Russians turned to Eve.

“Apologize for what! I was in a meeting!” was Villanelle’s defense.

“Be that as it may, you could have at least sent her a message saying you would be late or have one your people pick her up” was Eve’s counter. A strong point.

“I waited forever!” Irina chimed in. And Villanelle growled at her, which the younger girl fired back with a middle finger. Ugh, why did Eve keep children for company?

“Girls!” Eve barked at the both of them. And they turned to Eve. Good, she had their attention.

“Villanelle please say your sorry, I’m sure Irina would forgive you” Eve started to say, but Irina cut in,

“No I won’t” Eve ignored her and continued,

“See? She won’t forgive me, so why does it matter!” she asked. Eve remembered Villanelle asking her that question when she was twelve. She had accidently knocked one of the other younger camper’s art project to the ground. It broke and the child started to cry. Eve intervened, having witnessed the issue. She got both sides of the story and asked that Villanelle apologize. She asked why. And the answer, to this day, remained the same.

“It’s the right thing to do Villanelle, now either apologize and we move on, or I spend the rest of my holiday here with Irina for as long as she is here, and you go do what you normally do” was Eve’s threat.

Villanelle took deep breathes through her nose, and a storm went through those hazel eyes. But Eve held firm. After a minute, Eve heard Villanelle mutter something in Russian before shifting her gaze to her younger cousin.

“I am sorry for not picking you like I said I would” she gritted out. Irina looked stunned if just for a second. Mission accomplished, now Eve was ready for a nap.

“Villanelle, would you mind taking me back to the hotel, I really need a quick lay down” Eve told her.

“Of course Eve! Let me call the driver!” Villanelle said with a now beaming smile. Eve sighed in relief before walking ahead of the younger women. Assuming that they would be close behind.

And when Eve was somewhat out of ear shot, Irina looked at Villanelle clearly amused by Eve’s actions,

“Ty deystvitel'no pozvolil yey skazat' tebe, chto delat'?” she asked. Another growl

"Ne zabyvay o svoyem biznese, malen'kiy rulet iz kolbasy!” she countered.

“Villanelle! Irina! Come on!” Eve called to them. And Irina got a mischievous look in her eye before running up to Eve and clinging to her arm. She looked back and stuck her tongue out at Villanelle. Who felt a spark of jealously but huffily stomped forward. Not caring if she ruined her expensive shoes at the moment. Right now she was figuring out a way to get rid of Irina without making her uncle angry. That little shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google translate for all of this is. I don't know Russian. If any of it is wrong, please tell me and I will change it quickly.  
> -“Ty deystvitel'no pozvolil yey skazat' tebe, chto delat'?”  
> "Did you really let her tell you what to do?  
> -Ne zabyvay o svoyem biznese, malen'kiy rulet iz kolbasy!  
> "Mind your own business you little sausage roll!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon my good people, its great to see you all again! Welcome back! Sorry for the late update, work has been keeping me off the computer and I ended up redoing part of the chapter, but I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think! I always appreciate the comments!

Villanelle was currently preparing dinner. Eve would be joining her in about thirty minutes, and she was prepping a meal that would surely help her win the detective’s affection. Who doesn’t love a beautiful woman who can cook? She had the best wine chilling, and the finest ingredients money could buy. She would dress casually since she assumed that Eve did not bring anything fancy from home. Eve had expressed that while she liked the dress, she didn’t want Villanelle to spend money on such things for her.

Villanelle was quietly outraged. Eve was definitely worth buying for! When she first saw Eve before revealing her true identity, she was mesmerized by how Eve looked, and it took everything she had to pay attention to the conversations. Eve looked beautiful! And she knew that a cop’s salary wasn’t the best in the world. But since Eve was single, she had figured that she could splurge if she wanted to. But perhaps chose to take the high road and save for a rainy day.

The Russian woman could respect that, but she swore that when Eve was finally hers, she would be treated the like the queen she was. And this dinner was going to be the first step. It took a whole day to preplan, but she was ready to go now! But unfortunately, she would have some third party interference to deal with too.

“What if she is allergic to shellfish?” Irina chimed in for the umpteenth time in the last twenty minutes. All the ingredients she had included, a variety of vegetables, prime beef cuts, a plethora of seasoning that could rival a spice shop, and a specially made dessert that was currently residing in her freezer. And of course, two dozen raw oysters that were going to be steamed very soon.

“She is not allergic to shellfish; she has no allergies” Villanelle stated confidently as she checked the steamer. It was ready, so she put the cleaned seafood into the steamer and set the timer before moving on to make the dressing.

“How do you know? Are you guessing she has no allergies?” Irina continued to grill. God her cousin was annoying! What was with all the questions?

“I got a glance at her medical records; I don’t want to send her to the hospital” Villanelle shrugged. The younger girl groaned and let out a sigh that clearly expressed her disappointment.

“You looked into her medical records! You are so creepy! But then again, that is one of the few things you have done to be considerate” Irina recalled, which earned her a half-hearted sneer. Aside from Eve, Irina, but Villanelle would never say this to her cousin’s face, was the only other person who she hoped would not be readily afraid of her. Again, not that she would ever be told this out loud, or in her sleep. If at all.

“I know! I am a saint, now shut up and put the oysters in the steamer, and don’t ruin this for me!” Villanelle said just as she heard a buzzing sound coming from the apartment room intercom.

"You already put them in!" Irina told her as she to the door. She ignored the girl after all the guest of honor was a little early, no matter, the older Russian woman was prepared.

* * *

When Eve was buzzed in she was very surprised by how, normal, Villanelle’s apartment complex was. It looked like any other, no marble flooring, fancy statues, or whatever the high end apartments would have. It actually looked similar to her own. Just take out the door man and put in a dangerous crime ringleader. Eve sighed to herself as she ascended the stairs. Nothing about this was normal. Yet, at the same time, curiosity loomed in the shadows of her mind. And it had been growing and twisting since day one.

About halfway up the stairs, Eve noticed two things. The first being that she was being watched, and two, she could smell oysters? At this time of year? Well no matter, back to the first thing. Eve shifted her gaze until she reached the landing behind her. And she saw a familiar face.

“I know you’re behind me, and I would feel better if you just approached me” Eve said turning around. The woman from her apartment, or Eve supposed, Villanelle’s personal bodyguard, quietly made her presence known. She didn’t give off the same intense threatening vibe that Villanelle had. But Eve knew that she wouldn’t want to test her luck with her either.

“Nadia right?” Eve asked. She was given a swift nod. She stayed on the platform, regarding Eve, and perhaps assessing her.

“Um, is there something I can help you with?” Eve asked.

“Be careful Eve Polastri” she said ominously before disappearing again. Um . . . Okay? Eve slowly turned before making her way up to Villanelle’s place. She had barely knocked when the old door swung open and Irina answered. Surprised, but pleasantly so, Eve greeted the younger girl. She was invited in, and the smell of oyster and seasoning hit her nose in the most sinful way.

“What smells so good?” Eve asked, looking to the kitchen, where Villanelle was pan searing some high grade beef. She was dressed quite casually, a pair of somewhat old shorts, a form fitting tank top, that showed muscle that Eve never would have guessed the younger woman to have. Wow, maybe crime does pay after all. Eve could only dream of getting that muscle definition! She noticed how the muscles shifted as she glided around the kitchen. Holy shit, get it together girl!

“Ah, Eve! So good to see you! Irina, don’t be rude” Villanelle greeted before chiding the younger girl, who in turn rolled her eyes. Eve took that as the much needed distraction.

“Yeoboseyo Ibeu” Irina greeted, and Eve was now genuinely surprised before responding,

“Annyeonghaseyo” Eve laughed. So, she learned a bit more since their last meeting. Irina was an interesting character.

“I’m steaming oysters as an appetizer; we’ll eat them on the balcony when they are done” Villanelle informed her as she moved from the protein to the vegetables.

“Sure, do you need help with anything?” Eve offered as she followed the scent to the kitchen, Irina going to sit down.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, you are my guest, please relax, make yourself at home” Villanelle said kindly. And so she did. She joined Irina on the bar stool next to her. And they started another round of Korean lessons. But as they spoke, she noticed the older of the two Russian women, seemed to sour the longer the two talked. But Eve was a natural multitasker. She watched Villanelle use a knife with a fast yet steady hand, season with expert precision, and monitor the stove’s contents. So when she and Irina had a lull in conversation, Eve decided to give the woman a compliment.

“I didn’t know you could cook Villanelle; you look like a professional” she said, and that seemed to brighten up the blonde greatly. She gave a proud smirk,

“I took lessons from Paris’s finest, I am quite sensational” she boasted, making her cousin roll her eyes.

“Geunyeoneun Gamgagjeog-eulo Jjajeungna” Irina muttered to her. Eve snorted before saying in English,

“That’s not very nice, she’s working hard, let her be proud” Eve defended. But it seemed that Villanelle couldn’t understand what Irina had said. She had shifted her gaze between her and Eve. Looking for a translation with visible frustration. But she had a feeling that Irina wouldn’t explain to her older cousin that she had been just called sensationally annoying.

* * *

Villanelle let everything simmer, as the recipe called for. So now she, Irina, and Eve were out on the balcony eating the oysters. And it was absolute torture for many reasons. The first, being Irina taking the chance to butt into their conversation and speak only in Korean to Eve. And then Eve would not offer an English translation. But she could live with that. She knew more than one language too; revenge would come swiftly in the future. 

The next thing was Irina was sitting very close to Eve. And she knew that it was just to irk her. But that was the least of her issues. What really kept her distracted, was in fact the way Eve ate the oysters. There were different ways to do it. And while the fork option was most used, Eve was sucking the salty flesh into her mouth and occasionally moaning her pleasure of the taste. Someone had it out for her. This was both hot and evil at the same time. The way Eve hollowed her cheeks, and even licked stray drops of dressing off the side of her gorgeous lips. This was the best kind of torture. She was tempted to throw Irina off the terrace and claim Eve for the entire city to see. But the cons heavily outweighed the pros of the thought, so she would just have to take care of herself when Eve left later.

“Villanelle, these taste so good!” she practically purred in bliss before licking her lips again. And a shot of molten heat went through her. Okay, maybe before that. She had half a mind to excuse herself for about ten to fifteen minutes, but then she would look suspicious. And then Eve might get worried and come looking for her. No, she didn’t want to get caught masturbating. That was part of step five. So, she would grit her teeth and bare it.

“Have you tried the oysters yet?” Eve said before offering one of her remaining few. Oh Eve, so giving. Villanelle also hoped that giving behavior would be usable in more private matters. But again, step five Villanelle, step five.

“Hey, Eve!” Irina said before taking Eve’s attention away again. Little thief! Eve was hers!

“I have a great story if you want to hear it!” Irina offered her. And Eve did love a good story, so it was no surprise to the leader when Eve agreed to hear whatever it was.

“ Okay, so Villanelle and I were going to London for a business trip, we stopped to see the changing of the guard, and Villanelle was standing a little too close to one of the new postmen” she had started to say, but Villanelle knew exactly where this story was going. No! Absolutely not!

“Eve! Can you help me in the kitchen for a second!” Villanelle cut in. No, she would not let her future girlfriend hear that story! Ever.

“But you said that Eve was a guest, and that you didn’t want her to help you” Irina said with an evil look in her eye that Villanelle knew all too well.

“I change my mind, its just for a moment, I promise” Villanelle explained, hoping to not sound as urgent as she felt. She needed to separate those two as soon as possible.

“I’ll be right back, of course Villanelle, just show me what you need” Eve said, still so willing to be helpful. So, she ushered Eve to the kitchen, and they checked on dinner. It was almost done. She just needed to put the vegetables in the oven while the meat finished. But because Eve was in such a close proximity, so close that her perfume was dancing in her nose. It was a flowery smell. She was a little distracted, so the tray that was supposed to just sit on the top rack, her fingertips ended up grazing the hot metal. She reared back in alarm and barked out a harsh swear. And Eve seemed to figure out what happened, because she felt her hand being led to the sink and put under running water. The heat pulsed for a few seconds, but eventually faded to an inconsistent glowing feeling.

“Are you okay, you’re not blistering, anywhere are you?” she asked, taking her injured hand into her own to inspect her appendages. Eve was holding her hand! Villanelle reveled in how soft they felt touching her own. Well they weren’t too soft. There was a light roughness to them, just like Eve.

“My god Oksana, you really need to pay attention, you could have been seriously hurt” Eve scolded lightly before turning to close the oven. Villanelle felt a light blush on her cheeks. Mostly out of shame. She was a cold-blooded crime leader and a trained killer! Heightened senses, a strong sense of her surroundings! And she let herself get burned on an oven rack! She was a disgrace!

“Be careful Oksana, put some burn cream on them, just to be safe” Eve advised. Villanelle told her where the medicine was kept, and she left immediately to retrieve it.

“I thought you didn’t like that name anymore?” came Irina’s voice.

“I keep telling you, Eve is different, she gets a pass, as the Americans say” Villanelle told her, without looking at her. Just staring after Eve’s invisible trail. She adored how concerned Eve was with her. And the way she said her old name. It just sent tingles throughout her body.

“Like Anna?” came the question. A flare of hurt and anger then erased the good feeling and took its place.

“I told you not to mention her again!” came a quiet growl, now turning to her family member. There was no snide look on her face, just well painted over worry.

“If you’re trying to win her over, you can’t do what you did with her” came Irina’s warning.

“Did Konstantin put you up to this?” she asked. But she just shook her head.

“Just don’t overreact if things don’t go your way again” Irina said just as Eve returned carrying three tubes.

“I can’t read these, but I know it has to be one of them” Eve said approaching quickly and giving them to Villanelle to read. Her mood quickly changed to cheery again. But the conversation was still fresh on her mind.

“Okay, so dinner should be ready soon, so lets get the table ready” Villanelle, wanting to stay in the moment, and not think about the past. She would not make the same mistake twice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday my people! As you can see I was able to post on time this week! I love the feeling of meeting deadlines. Anyway, I hope your week was good, and that your weekend will be better! Read on and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy it!

Eve found herself at the Eiffel tower again with Irina. It had been two days since her dinner with Villanelle. The food was to die for, and the conversations, for the most part, were pleasant. Eve had talked about work, cold cases that she had reopened. Some were solved, others, unfortunately, remained cold. But what Eve didn’t mention about these cases, were that each one had been brutally killed one way or another. Chainsaw decapitation. Being hung in a barn and gutted a like a deer only to leave the body for the police to find. Burned alive while chained to a chair. They were interesting methods, and they were her well-hidden guilty pleasure. She could never reveal this to anyone.

She also listened to stories Irina told about her school and sporting life. The kid was sharp as a tack and her wit equally so. The way she and Villanelle argued during dinner was entertaining. She noticed that while being Russian, Villanelle didn’t speak it very much. Irina spoke it to her, but the older of the two would just respond in English. Eve had a brief enchantment with Russian, but after months of using a language app, she could only say hello, goodbye, thank you, where’s the bar, and I love you. But the fascination died not long after it started.

Villanelle took Eve back to the hotel and promised to do something with her tomorrow. Without a certain someone hovering around. But when the day came, Eve was surprised to see that Irina was at her door. With a bag, scowling in annoyance. Apparently, the crime leader had business to take care of in Belgium, and she wouldn’t be back for two days. Which meant that Irina would have tighter security, and by default, so would Eve.

“She told me to stay with you since dad went to make a deal or something” Irina had explained as she set her bag on the table in the sitting area. She seem mildly upset but used to it. So, Eve had been determined to keep the girl occupied. They went to all the usual tourist spots. Going back to the Louvre and trying the massive garden near it. It was beautiful. Irina was a great conversationalist, and even better translator. She took Eve shopping, and anything a normal teenager would do. But Eve drew the line at the bar.

“Eve! They don’t care like they do in the U.S.” was her protest. But still Eve adamantly refused.

“So, anything else you want to do?” Eve asked. Not really knowing the city outside of its most trafficked areas. And her hotel.

“I’m hungry, but I don’t the shadows following us, lets ditch them!” was her suggestion. Eve didn’t think it was a great idea, if Villanelle and her uncle had given them discreet security detail it had to be for a reason. But before Eve could voice this, she was being pulled along by a fourteen year old. They headed for the train station and purchased tickets leading to the next town over.

Irina claimed that there was an excellent family owned place there, and with all the people going on and coming off the trains, their stalkers would not be able to find them. Eve was not comfortable with it, but leaving a minor alone to travel, just didn’t sit right with her conscious. So now she was boarding the metro and would be leaving soon. She could only hope that Villanelle wouldn’t be too upset when she found out. But unknown to her, Eve and Irina had been followed. But it wasn’t anyone from the Astankova group, or Konstantin’s hired help.

* * *

Villanelle was currently dressed as a catering staff, carrying around exquisite hors d'oeuvres. Making brief conversation with blue-blood associates, and the extremely wealthy. She, reluctantly, was going to take care of business. A business partner decided to up and turn tail on Villanelle. Without so much as goodbye, or hey, here’s the 12.5 billion euros worth of merchandise I was supposed to send you two days ago. Ugh, so rude. So, after sending a recon team with Hugo, Villanelle found out where the runaway had gone. And now here she was in Belgium. Taking out a rat, and missing spending valuable time with her favorite Korean woman. Her sweet Eve.

Viktor Janssens was an old buddy from Villanelle’s training days. Memories she both loved and hated with a passion. He had a knack for firearms. And she for torture sessions. But they bonded over their love of the finer things in life. Which was why Eve was at this auction house. Even though he was a coward, he would never miss the chance to win something new for his collection. Too bad it would be his last.

He was easy to spot. The bastard gained around sixty pounds. Villanelle loved food as much as the next person, but she loved her figure more. She was trying to catch a certain someone’s eye after all. So in her clever disguise, consisting of a black, wavy and simply styled wig, colored contacts and a pair of glasses, with the addition of a few freckles, she was able to approach him and give him offer something from the platter. And, no surprise, he took half of it. But that was okay, most of it was laced anyway. He would be dead before the first bidding. 

She had ordered Nadia to send a message to Victor’s group. Give what you owe or end up like your boss. She originally was going to strangle him with his own intestines after cornering him in his room, but she didn’t have the luxury of time. She needed to get back to Eve as soon as possible. She only had a little over a week before Eve had to go home again. Of course, she intended to have Eve change her mind and stay in Paris with her. Where they would rule the Parisian underground together, and Villanelle would spend every moment of free time worshipping Eve in every sense of the word. It would be heaven on earth. And she couldn’t wait!

About halfway into the kitchen, most of the staff rushed out in a panic when one of the building officials called for some assistance with a guest. She simply shed her uniform and changed into a delivery uniform that was hidden near one of the cleaner trash cans. She beat her fist against the nearest one and jumped into the passenger side, where Nadia was waiting for her. But it seemed that she was just finishing up a conversation.

“Let’s move, the police will be here soon” Villanelle said calmly before they took to the road. Her little message would receive by tonight, tomorrow at the latest. And if she didn’t have her merchandise or compensation, by the end of the week. Well, a few hundred people would be dead. No big deal.

“Ms. Villanelle” Nadia said, sounding more tense than usual. Well that couldn’t be good.

“Is something wrong Nadia?” she asked as they cruised unassumingly through the busy traffic to the rendezvous point. It was three miles away from the airport where their flight would be taking off in about forty five minutes. But they had a large window for time.

“Unfortunately, yes, we have a situation, it would seem that Ms. Irina has evaded her shadows” Nadia started. But Villanelle’s mind was already trying to finish Nadia’s sentence. If Irina had slipped past her hidden security detail, that means, by default that Eve was with her.

“It is not the first time that she has done this, they know how to track her down” Villanelle said dismissively. But there was a small inkling of a feeling in the back of her mind. Irina and Eve were exposed to whatever without Villanelle’s security.

“Ms. Villanelle, they left the City, one of your uncle’s personal hired men managed to see where they were going, they’re going to Versailles” she continued to explain. But where was the issue? They were still within the Russian woman’s means of territory.

“Nadia, what is the problem, you never beat around the bush” Villanelle snapped in somewhat annoyance.

“The spies that we have been searching for recognized Irina and got onto the train before it left the station, they are in danger” Nadia finished. Ah, well yes that was understandable. But just as that thought registered, she nearly punched the wall door of the truck. No, no! Breathe, and focus. No need for irrational actions.

“Call your team and get them to Versailles, then call Konstantin, he is closer and can keep them out of harms way until we arrive” Villanelle said stiffly. Eve was in trouble. And she was sure that Irina had persuaded her to go! That runt was in trouble when she got back. If the trespassers didn’t kill her, Villanelle would certainly do so!

* * *

Eve had was eating some delicious food that she had no way of pronouncing. But it was delicious. A local delicacy apparently. Irina had gone on about it ever since they pulled out of the station. It was great, yet she couldn’t help but compare it to Villanelle’s cooking. There was something about Villanelle’s food. But the older woman couldn’t place it. And even though she and the young teen were having a nice time, Eve knew that they were being followed. But she chose to keep it to herself. Not wanting to spoil the moment. From the moment they stepped out of the underground, Eve had a feeling that someone was following them. Her radar had neve been wrong when it came to things like this. Which was why, when taken to outdoor seating, she had made sure that Irina sat away from the street. She kept the girl distracted while she looked for the suspicious character. Asking more about school, and her dreams. All while keeping a discreet eye out.

Ah ha, there! From the corner of Eve’s eye, about one hundred feet away, she saw a man approaching. Eve remembered seeing him come into their compartment but stayed near the exit. Now if there was one thing that Eve has learned so far during her stay in Paris, its that the locals tended to dress up a little more.

Putting an impressive effort into their appearance. Which was understandable. However, this man was not dressed like the locals. Could he have been a tourist? Maybe. He didn’t seem to be one of Villanelle’s personnel either. From what she gathered, none of them were to be seen. With the exception of Nadia from time to time. But her gut was telling her otherwise.

“Hey, wanna go check out the castle, I’m sure you can get some nice selfie shots” Eve said with a smile. Irina rolled her eyes but agreed. Asking what it was with Asians and taking pictures of everything. Eve bit her tongue about stereotyping. But if it meant that they would leave sooner, than she would let it slide. For now.

The check was brought, and Eve paid. But as they walked away, rather quickly Eve might add, Irina said that she had wanted to pay for her. What was it with these two? Eve thanked her for the thought, but to save her money for something important. Right now, they needed to shake this guy off. And she hoped to do it at the castle.

The castle of Versailles was truly a sight to behold. So much history, and lovely architecture. Absolutely inspiring. But the tourist crowd was not as heavy as Eve was hoping for. But that could also be a good thing. The man was following them, just falling behind to avoid being seen. Too bad he was tailing an experienced cop. She took a picture of them together. Each one with angles so that Eve could see around her. The man was getting closer. Eve looked for a quick getaway. Still not wanting to alarm Irina.

“Eve why are you acting so weird” she asked as they moved out of the way so that another group could take a picture. Should she tell her the truth? It was probably for the best. But just before she could, the man spotted her, they locked eyes and the unfortunate feeling of understanding connected. They both knew what was going on. It was time to go. They needed to leave. Go somewhere more populated and find the local police.

“Irina, we-“

“Mom, I need to go to the bathroom!” Irina said somewhat loudly with an American dialect. Eve was temporarily confused before catching on. She knew after all. But she had family members in the underworld. It was only natural that she would catch onto something like this. Clever girl.

“Of course, sweetheart, I think I saw one on the way here” she said taking the girl’s hand and walking away from the castle. They needed to hurry. They needed to get out of the open! When deemed safe enough, Eve gripped the younger girl’s hand a little harder and started to run.

But the moment they did, she glanced back to see the man giving chase. Yelling something. She wasn’t familiar with the language, but it could have been from somewhere in Eastern Europe. She wasn’t an expert! Suddenly two more men came out, a few dozen feet from them. Eve jolted but didn’t stop. Pulling Irina close, they crossed the street while traffic was moving. Cars honked, and bus horns blared, but Eve kept moving. Needing to get more distance between them and the strange men.

“Eve! Eve stop! The metro is the other way!” Irina yelled. No, it was too risky right now. They needed to shake them off first.

“Can you call your father?” Eve panted before coming to a stop near an open ended alley. There was a fire escape, she jumped up and pulled it down, ushering the girl to get up there. She was quick to follow and pull the ladder up before they started climbing. She didn’t know if it would go to the roof, but it would keep them out of sight for now. Thankfully, they could go to the roof. And Irina made the call, frantic Russian was spoken. Eve was thinking a mile a minute.

Three men were chasing them, most likely after Irina. They were on a roof, and a good chance of being discovered if they acted recklessly. The station was their best bet. Eve was sure that Villanelle’s people were looking for them. Or at least alerted of their unsupervised outing.

She needed to shake them. After Irina hung up, she told her to stay low while Eve looked over the edge. The building was only three stories high. So being spotted wouldn’t be too difficult. She peered over and saw the men right under them. Regrouping most likely. They would have to wait them out. Then make a run for it.

They waited ten minutes, Irina watched the ladder, Eve checked the ledge. They kept talking for what seemed like an hour before finally running on. Eve’s eyes followed them until they were two blocks away and turning a corner. Now was their chance!

“Come on Irina, we have to go!” Eve urged as they made their way back down. Once on solid ground, they ran again, going to the station. But about halfway there, one of the men charged from the front. What the? How? Eve turned, but the other man was there. And then finally the man she had seen first, finished the cage. Eve put Irina behind her. Hackles high as she looked between the three men.

“Give us they girl!” came the rough English. Eve stepped back, and they stepped closer. She felt Irina grip her top. And the most she could do for now was put an arm on her back. She wouldn’t let her get taken. So, it was time to deploy a tactic she had learned her first year of being a cop.

“Gentlemen, would you like to see a trick?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday my good people! I hope your week was good and that your weekend will be better! Man this chapter was fun to write! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!

Eve slowly raised her hands slowly before moving to her pocket. She pulled out two coins. A silver half dollar and a gold dollar coin. She had a brief stay in the Bronx before being transferred to her current department. She and her then senior officer were going after a con artist, who used this trick time and time again before finally being caught. And she admittingly thought it was clever and decided to keep some coins on her in case she ever got the chance to use it. Well, what better time right?

“Tell me boys, if I toss these coins into the air, which one would I catch first once they come down?” she asked. They stared, clearly not amused. But that was fine, she just needed the time.

“Come on, humor me, which one do you think I’ll catch first? The silver or gold? And if you guess right, you can take the girl. I’ll just look the other way” Eve said trying to entice their interest. Irina, quite obviously didn’t seem to like the offer. Voicing it quite negatively. Eve gave her a glance, encouraging her to quiet down. The man in the middle seemed intrigued enough and guessed that the gold coin would be the one she caught first. The other two said nothing. But they were paying attention to her hands. Good. Eve glanced up at the sky and saw that the sun was shining. Not a cloud in the sky. Perfect.

“Alright boys watch the coins now” Eve said with the enthusiasm of a carnie just as she turned, facing the sun, and flicking them both as high as possible. And the second they all looked up Eve pushed Irina and told her to run and not look back. The younger girl did, and one of the men caught on and tried to move. But Eve punched him in the nose. He yelled, alerting his comrades, and Eve went to attack them. A kick to the knee, and a swift punch to the eye. It would buy her the second she needed to run. And it worked. All temporarily incapacitated. She ran too. But a gunshot followed her, and she felt a familiar bite on her calf. She had been shot but pushed through it. She had to find Irina. They needed to get back as quickly as possible.

She kept running, until she reached the staircase that led to the underground.

“Eve!” she turned to see Irina. She was okay.

“Come on! The train is leaving soon!” she explained before pulling Eve, guiding her to their only way out. There was an announcement, and the only words she got was leaving for Paris. They barely got there just in time. But the men had found them again.

“Eve!” Irina said when she saw that Eve looked ready to fight them. She pulled Eve into the compartment, just before the doors closed and started to pull off. The men stopped but were suddenly ambushed by four men bigger than them.

“It looks like dad found out; he doesn’t call them unless its an emergency” Irina said before they disappeared into the tunnel. Their adrenaline still pumping hand Eve’s leg throbbing

* * *

Villanelle had just exited at the plane with Nadia when Konstantin called.

“What?” she growled as she makes her way to the parking lot with the intention to set the city on fire until Eve, and her soon to be dead cousin, were found.

“Some of my men caught the spies, Irina and Eve are on the way back to Paris as we speak. Go to the train station” he said. And almost instantly, about sixty percent of her anger fizzled out.

“Fine, take them to the office, I will be there later” she said with a clipped voice. The effects of her stewing anger were still in play. When she got upset like this, speaking was not an option. It was action first, words later. And she was itching to hit someone. Thankfully, she would get her chance very soon. They drove to the station and listened for the train that would be arriving from Versailles. Nadia was sent ahead while Villanelle paced around the directory board. So many things were going through the blonde’s mind. So many whys, and how she could let this happen? Were they hurt? Villanelle’s mind reeled at the image of either of them being hurt. Just so many things.

“Villanelle!” she snapped out of the vortex of negative thoughts and turned to see Nadia return supporting Eve as she limped towards her, Irina walking behind the older women. Probably her smartest decision today. But she wouldn’t let her emotions get the better of her. Both were here now, no one was dead. But Eve was clearly hurt. What had happened? And when she was ten feet away, Villanelle got her answer in the form of Eve’s bloody pant leg, and a subtle trail of blood that followed them.

Breathe, in one, two, three, and out, three, two, one. Keep it together. But her temple still twitched, and a fiery anger was building fast. Someone was going to die a bloody death today. But first, Eve needed to be taken care of.

“Get them to the car, we are going to my apartment” she ordered, not greeting either of them. She still needed to cool down. So she walked behind the group, keeping an eye out.

The trip was short but very tense. The smell of blood and burnt flesh was pungent, and Irina wisely kept her mouth shut. Eve was keeping her breathing even. Which only told Villanelle that she was in pain. So once in the apartment, Nadia was sent to the office to prepare for the interrogation of the spies. Leaving Irina and Eve with Villanelle. Eve’s wound wasn’t deep but needed to be cleaned and dressed. It was a fifteen minute job tops. And she took no pleasure in hearing Eve’s hisses and hushed swearing. But she quietly admired how soft and slender Eve’s leg was. Making sure to subtly stroke the skin, but disguising the motion as just looking for any abnormalities.

But now she was going to talk to Irina in private, leaving Eve in her bedroom to rest. Returning to see Irina standing by the backdoor that led to the balcony. Villanelle slowly approached her. Watching her shrink as she got closer.

“What were you thinking?” she asked stiffly, staring hard into her younger cousin’s guarded eyes.

“We just left for a while; we were going to come back” Irina said weakly. She knew that Villanelle was angry.

“I told you to stay with Eve until I came back, and keep within the city, and what do you do?” she asked incredulously as she started to pace. Irina stammered just a bit. But the blonde had zero patience right now.

“What did you do!” she snapped; her voice sharp.

“I-I a-asked Eve to go Versailles with me” she answered.

“And in doing so, you not only put yourself in danger by ditching your guards and mine, but your stupidity also got Eve hurt!” she growled. Trying to keep her temper. Her subconscious knew that Irina was not completely at fault. But emotion was starting to dominate over reasoning.

“Eve was saving me! She told me to go to the station!” was her defense.

“And she would not need to if you just listened! You idiotic child!” she finally yelled. Now taking a step closer to the girl, who flinched in kind.

“Villanelle! That’s enough!” she heard Eve yell at her, suddenly putting herself between the two family members, squaring herself up to Villanelle. Oh Eve, your bravery is truly a turn on. She truly craved Eve’s aggression in the bedroom. She then listened to Eve defend Irina, telling her that she was just as much to blame. She could have insisted more strongly that they should stay in the Paris.

“She didn’t know about them, and my getting hurt was from my own choice, I wasn’t going to stand there and let her get taken from me if I could help it” Eve said with an implying tone. Making Villanelle sigh and take a step back, conceding the issue. She was well aware how much Eve was willing to risk to try and save someone.

“No, you are right, I should not have expected less from you, thank you for saving Irina” she said before turning sharply and marching out the door. She needed to vent these emotions out. And she had three perfect punching bags to use at the office.

* * *

Eve didn’t see Villanelle until noon the next day. Nothing but smiles and dressed like she was getting ready to go to a fashion show and a bouquet of flowers and two take away totes that smelled divine. She asked Eve to eat lunch with her, since the chance was taken from her before and that her newly acquired injury would make walking painful. She, in turn, asked how things were with Irina, and Villanelle, with an oddly cute pout, said that she apologized for yelling, and that Irina was with her father now. Most likely being lectured.

“I’m glad you apologized. So yes, I will eat lunch with you” Eve said, and the blonde absolutely beamed at her. Before sauntering and going to the kitchen. She opened four boxes that looked amazing. Food that she had only seen in magazines were now sitting front of her.

“How is your calf? You are not in too much pain yes?” she asked as she grabbed plates and the silverware, while Eve was sitting on the couch with a propped leg. All which was Villanelle’s doing. The gesture was sweet. But did not get Villanelle completely out of trouble with Eve for her behavior towards Irina.

“It’s not my first time being grazed, but the bullet caliber would have certainly killed me if his aim wasn’t terrible” Eve chuckled, not really thinking before speaking.

The shattering of a plate broke Eve out of her dark humor.

“Villanelle! Are you okay?” Eve asked.

“Why must you joke like this Eve! You could have died yesterday!” Villanelle shouted. Eve was a little taken aback by the emotional outburst. Villanelle let out a hard breath, her eyes shifting erratically. Was she panicking? Eve was quick to stand and limp over to Villanelle, careful to pull her out of the range of debris and into the living area again. Abandoning the food for now.

“Look at me, Villanelle? Look at me” Eve said calmly. Taking the younger woman’s face into her hands, making her look down. Hazel soon met dark brown, and she started to calm.

“Why would you say something like that Eve? It is not funny” she asked her, now a little quieter than before.

“Its just cop humor, you’re never guaranteed tomorrow, or even the rest of your day, so you gotta find the humor where you can” Eve said simply.

“You shouldn’t have to live like that! Always glancing over your shoulder!” Villanelle protested. Which was also funny, coming from the European crime boss who keeps tabs on most likely everyone who works for her and is against her.

“And what about you, you run an organized crime ring, I don’t think you have room to talk” Eve jabbed gently. Hoping to not set the blonde off.

“Yes, but I am the reason that people look over their shoulders, and I have people who watch mine!” Villanelle continued.

“And so do I! My precinct and partner always have my back!” Eve added to her argument.

“Because it is their job! Like a lawful hood of brothers thing! But do they truly care Eve? Who watches your back that truly cares about you?” Villanelle asked. Sending a pang both foreign and not through her. It hurt, and yet it didn’t?

“I-I don’t” Eve said quietly, letting the Russian go. It wasn’t the first time she had this realization. It had even followed her here. Coming to find Oksana, leaving an empty apartment, with only her associates at work to wonder how she was until her return. If she were to return at all. But that was her train of thought before finding out the truth. But the rest remained. And the truth does hurt.

“But I care Eve! I always cared, remember what I said those days ago? You mean so much to me! So seeing you hurt, it just. . . just, fuck! It hurt Eve! I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you!” Villanelle exclaimed. Now surprising Eve by the outburst and her light panting.

What could she say? What should she say to that? She wanted to believe her, but her lawful instincts were blaring something fierce. Something wasn’t sitting right. But what?

And then Villanelle was leaning down. What was she doing? Red flags went up as the taller woman got closer and her eyes closed. Was, was Villanelle trying to kiss her?! In a panic, Eve moved her to the right and pulled her into a quick hug instead.

“It’s okay, everything is fine now” Eve said as she awkwardly patted her on the back. Not seeing the look of mild pleasure that Villanelle made the mirror behind them as she gently pulled a strand of hair and smelled it as she rang her fingers through it.

* * *

After an emotional lunch with Eve. Villanelle left feeling annoyed. She knew that Eve liked dark humor. The joke was funny! But she had to get some feelers out, so she pretended to be upset by it. Eve reacted the way she expected her too. But when she went to kiss her, Eve had misinterpreted her action and pulled her in for an admittingly comforting hug. That course of action had failed. But at least her feelings were partially known. This was such fun!

And Eve’s hair was as soft and thick as she remembered it to be. And her scent! Gods she couldn’t get enough! But it was okay. She and Eve were going for a late night outing tonight. With the medication Villanelle got for her, she would be good for a solid eight hours. She would just try again. She was determined to have and keep Eve within her reach. And she would, one way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Friday guys! Sorry I'm so late, I just kept rewriting the chapter. And I am happy with it, but its gonna be a two parter now if I want to get everything I need into it. But based on the usual comments, you might not mind so much. And I appreciate you all, just so you know! Please tell me what you think! Have a great weekend!

Eve was sitting out on the balcony, watching the afternoon life go by as she sat so many stories up nursing an injury. The cold weather would do nothing more than aggravate the wound. But at the same time, it felt nice. So, she stayed. Thinking about this crazy trip. Oksana was now Villanelle. She was a trained killer, Eve had a feeling, and was a leader of her own group of organized killers, smugglers, and thugs. Her kidnapping was nothing more than a safety extraction orchestrated by her uncle, who Eve definitely would give a piece of her mind too when she got the chance.

She had a younger cousin whose relationship Eve couldn’t quite figure out. And she still cares about Eve after all these years.

“Man, I need a crappy beer” Eve sighed, lolling her back against the back of her less than comfortable chair. Honestly, as much as they charge a night, comfortable outdoor furniture wasn’t too much to ask. But remembering how Villanelle acted when she first stepped into the hotel room, Eve noted to keep it to herself. The officer of the law would continue to think until she barely picked up the sound of knocking at her door. Was it housekeeping? Maybe it was one of Villanelle’s members. Or Villanelle came back for something?

Not wanting to keep her mystery guest waiting, Eve moved as quickly as the medication allowed and checked the peephole. Just in case it was someone unexpected. And when she saw an old familiar body crouching a few feet back and giving her a stiff wave of the hand, she blinked in surprise. Well, this was unexpected.

Eve opened the door and watched an older, more greying Konstantin lumber in.

“It has been a long time Eve Polastri, or do you prefer detective now?” he asked. Eve was too stunned to say anything as she closed the door after him. Well too stunned until the door closed.

“Eve is fine. What are you doing here?” Eve asked plainly. Not really knowing which emotion to show the man.

“You seem to have a habit of saving my blood Eve Polastri, while Villanelle’s kidnapping was a ruse, I appreciate what you tried to do for her. And yesterday, you kept my daughter safe from a fate I imagine would be worse than death for us all” he said sagely. And Eve felt like she was in a scene inspired by The Godfather.

“I didn’t want history to repeat itself, she’s just a child, that level of fear shouldn’t be something Irina, or Oksana needs to be exposed to” Eve said with a somewhat snippy tone.

“You are not happy with my parenting style. I don’t expect you to understand” Konstantin said, his tone even.

“I understand just fine, now what you are doing here?” Eve asked, trying to keep years of what was once pity and sorrow, now turned confused anger, at bay.

“As I said, you have saved Irina’s life, and she speaks very highly of you. She called me an idiot in Korean before I left" he sighed, making Eve chuckle a bit before he continued on.

"So I going to give you a way out of Paris and back to the states with a new identity and job waiting once you arrive" Konstantin said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the plane tickets. Okay, not what Eve was expecting. Why was he trying to help her leave?

She remembered Villanelle saying that her telling Eve the truth was something he seemed strongly against. It was understandable now. But Eve still didn’t know why he wanted her to change her identity. She was a employee of the state, not to mention she had a few contacts in the FBI, so she was fairly recognizable.

“And, why would I do that?” Eve asked.

“I am trying to help you Eve. This little reunion has gone on longer than needed” he said. But Eve didn’t want to listen to this. Not from him of all people.

“I don’t want to hear this; I’m not leaving until my itinerary call for it. And if I’m correct, I still have about five days until I fly home, and I am going to spend the rest of it here, getting to know the woman Oksana has turned into, and Irina should I be allowed to” Eve said firmly. Villanelle was a grown woman, but she knew Irina would come with some strong boundaries.

They stared at each other. The way only an old Russian man and an officer who have both seen the dark side of humanity could. Even if she was considerably younger than him. And it was Konstantin who relented, giving in with a haggard sigh,

“You don’t know what’s good for you detective, but even the stubborn must learn somehow, fine do what you wish, but just remember I tried to give you a way out” he said before turning and leaving. Eve still standing her ground until the door closed. She let out her own sigh. Man she really, really, needed a cheap beer. But not too far from Eve’s hotel room, Nadia herself had just slunk into the emergency exit, her phone already on her ear as she made a quick descent down the stairs.

* * *

Villanelle was determined to have a good night with Eve. And she was driven to the hotel, dressed in a long sleeved, icy purple jumpsuit that exposed just the right amount of cleavage and showed off her figure, but still left something to the imagination. Yes, yes, it would only be a matter of moments for Eve to get distracted. But keeping her focus on her body would be a challenge.

The Russian woman knew that Eve was too polite to stare. And that was fine, she could settle for subtle glances for now. She was wearing her hair down, to show Eve how long it had gotten over the years. Ask her to run those rough fingers through it. Have her pull her hair after being knocked against the nearest surface with a rough intrusive knee between her legs and all of Eve’s weight on her back.

Villanelle bit her lower lip as her thought process went south. The soft material of the outfit rubbing against her legs. Focus Villanelle! Eve is special! After pushing that delightful thought to the side, she then thought about what it was that Nadia had called her about hours prior. It would seem that her uncle was determined to steer Eve away from her. From what she could hear, Konstantin had told Eve that she needed to leave and start anew.

Making it so that Villanelle would not be able to find her again. Not that it mattered, Eve could easily be found with the right amount of dedication, bribery, and threats. But Eve, bless her, wanted to stay and get to know Villanelle. Which meant that her plan was working better than she anticipated! But she still had to be patient. She wanted Eve to like her and continue on from there. Time was starting to run out after all.

Soon she arrived to the hotel, and with a subtle eagerness the younger woman hurried out of the warm backseat and into the Parisian Fall air. Good thing she had her jacket. A nice trench coat, nothing too fancy.

She made her way in and up to Eve’s door. With a swift knock, she was met with the gorgeous view of Eve in jeans, black ankle boots, and a fleecy jacket that she remembered Eve telling her Irina was kind enough to purchase for her. And oh! Her hair was down again! Tonight would be such fun! After all, they were going for a nice night on a riverboat!

“Eve! You look lovely” she said sincerely. And Eve offered a kind smile. She absolutely felt like purring.

“You look ready to hit runway! Purple is a nice color on you” she complimented. Making the Russian beam.

“It brings out my eyes, yes?” she said batting them playfully.

“It does actually! So, what are we doing tonight? From what you said earlier, its going to be very exciting” Eve said, clearly excited for whatever Villanelle had planned. As she should, Villanelle was so ready for this!

“We’re going out for dinner on a boat, but we must get moving, our reservations are in twenty minutes” Villanelle informed her as she watched Eve close the door. And then they were off!

The drive to river side was short, Villanelle knew that Eve was on borrowed time with her calf, so she would have her walk as little as possible until after dinner. The boat itself didn’t have a lot of customers due to the time of year. And when Eve wondered why and jokingly asked if Villanelle had rented out the boat just for them. Villanelle jabbed back that she didn’t use money for everything. But it was restaurant’s last voyage before returning to the docks for the winter season.

“A bit late for a last run isn’t it?” Eve asked her as they boarded and were seated at the bottom deck next to one of those standing heaters. They were comfortable.

“Eh, when you have to make a certain quota before your season ends, sometimes you extend your schedule” Villanelle shrugged. And the older woman seemed to accept the answer. It was true though.

They were given menus, and this time Eve actually ordered her drink. Her French was polite at best, but thankfully so was the waiter.

“So Eve, tell me something else about yourself, our conversations never seem to make it this far, so what has changed these last eight years?” she asked. As she shed her coat and placed it at the back of her chair. Exposing her cleavage, and the plunging necklace that rested at between the valley of her breasts. But Eve just smiled, not before complimenting Villanelle’s jewelry, and started off about the hobbies she picked up, some cases where she got to travel and help with. Funerals of fallen officers, weddings of others and the more memorable crappy Christmas parties. And Villanelle absorbed every word. And was somewhat disappointed by the lack of reaction Eve had to her outfit.

“What about your dreams Eve?” Villanelle prodded, wanting to learn everything she could, yet at the same time, she folded her fingers together while subtly pushing her chest out as her head settled on the bed her fingers made. Come now Eve, surely now you’ll notice. But not even a quick glance! Eve why must you be such a lady!

“Well, I’ve lived two of them already” Eve chuckled, leaning back against her chair, catching Villanelle’s curiosity.

“Oh? What were they?” Villanelle inquired just as their drinks arrived. Temporarily forgetting her internal strife with Eve’s lack of wandering eyes. Eve ordered a warm cider given the smell and shape of her mug. Villanelle had ordered a simple water. Deciding to skip alcohol for the evening. But now that cider smelled good, so she ordered one too. The moment the waiter left, Eve answered.

“Well, I always wanted to travel overseas and go anywhere in Europe, and now here I am in Paris, all expenses paid” Eve grinned. The younger woman shared the look.

“And what was the other thing?” Villanelle asked. But she had a feeling that she knew what Eve would say. And Eve’s expression mirrored Villanelle’s thought as she rolled her eyes and gestured vaguely to Villanelle.

“Ah yes, of course! So, do you want to travel anywhere else? What other dreams do you have?” but Eve suddenly put a hand up and reached across the table to put hers on top of Villanelle’s which had moved when she couldn't get Eve to stare, and had now been resting by the silverware. Heat flared in Villanelle’s body as she stared with somewhat widened eyes. First at their touching hands, then at Eve, who had the kindest, but warmest expression on her face. And it did things to Villanelle’s chest, which would explain the sudden pounding.

“I appreciate you wanting to know so much about me Villanelle, but let’s talk about you too okay?” Eve suggested. Okay, she could do that too. Whatever else Villanelle planned for dinner, fizzled out when the two made contact anyway.

* * *

Dinner was nice, and the location was certainly not Eve had expected. French food was quickly growing on her. And she was even able to finally try ratatouille! Vegetarian dish or not, it was pretty good. She and Villanelle talked for a solid two hours. Answering questions about the other. Goals, dreams, and just whatever came to mind. But as they talked, Eve could appreciate how attentive Villanelle was. Always keeping eye contact, and even adding commentary.

And it was so nice compared to other dates where they would blatantly ask if Eve had her handcuffs on her and was willing to slip into the bathroom for about twenty minutes. Eve started at the comparison. Date? No Eve, this wasn’t a date! Even if Villanelle was a lovely looking woman. She’s a former cold case victim! Well, technically that wasn’t true, and a bit harsh. An acquaintance! Or maybe an old friend that she was trying to reconnect with? Yeah, sounded about right. Reconnecting old friends.

The check was picked up, and Villanelle explained that she had one more thing for them to do before they would end the night. But they had to walk.

“Are you still okay enough to give a little physical exertion Eve?” she asked jokingly.

“I have about three hours before the medication wears off, and maybe and hour before I get too tired” Eve chuckled.

“Perfect! Come, if we go now, we will have just enough time to make it!” Villanelle said grabbing Eve’s hand and pulling her towards the stairs and near the street. It was about a twenty minute walk, traffic included. But just before Eve could ask where it was they were going, she heard the familiar sound of a carnival?

“Villanelle, are you taking me to a fairground?” Eve asked.

“It’s a fall festival Eve, food, music, and games, they even got a few rides this year” Villanelle pointed out as the sounds of people and music got louder. Technicolor booths and rides were scattered around from what Eve could see. This looked like fun!

“I haven’t been to a festival in ages! This looks amazing!” Eve exclaimed, poorly hiding her childlike glee.

“I was hoping you would say that, still think you’ll only make it an hour?” Villanelle teased.

“I’m in my thirties Villanelle, I think I can handle a few extra hours” Eve said before jabbing her in the ribs without thinking.

“So rough Eve! No wonder you can’t get a date” came another teasing jab. Eve scoffed,

“Please, I could get anyone here to eat out of my hand if I tried hard enough” the older woman smirked as they, well, Villanelle, paid for their tickets.

“Anyone Eve? Well that sounds like quite the wager” Villanelle bantered. But because it was so bright, Eve missed the unpleased darkness swirl in those hazel eyes. But she did see a flash of something, phase through Villanelle’s face.

“Ha! I don’t think so, I just like to talk. Now come on, let’s go see how rigged these games are!” Eve said before putting a hand at the small of Villanelle’s back and pushing her to the nearest game booth. She was determined to have fun before the medication stopped working.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Friday/ early Saturday guys! Welcome back! I was late again, but this project I'm doing for class is taking up all my time! But I pushed through for you guys! So I hope you like it! Have a good weekend!

Eve was having fun. This festival had some decent fair food. But nothing beat a good old fashion funnel cake made by a sketchy food booth made at a local county fair. But the cotton candy was nice. However it would be better if Villanelle didn’t keep taking some of hers!

“I bought it Eve, its technically mine” was Villanelle’s excuse. But Eve wasn’t buying it. But in the end, she just let the blonde have it Too much sugar was bad for you anyway. They rode one of those spinning pendulum rides, the ones that swings a little higher each sway before going the other way. Eve loved it, but apparently Villanelle wasn’t a fan, because the second they were off the ride, Villanelle rushed off without a word. But not a moment later, Eve found Villanelle throwing up blue into a half empty garbage can. Eve was quick to hold her hair back and was surprised at how soft the tresses were. Like wow! Eve really needed to know what product she used. But that would come later. The first thing she said was,

“You know, I would call this karma for eating my cotton candy. So what was it? How fast we dropped or was it the spinning?” came Eve's smart mouthed comment just as Villanelle retched.

“F-Fuck y-you Eve” she queasily said before dry heaving for another five minutes. Eve laughing the whole time while rubbing her back. After another ten, Eve and a somewhat embarrassed Villanelle were on the move again. And just as they passed one of those ring toss booths, the dart guy started trying to get someone’s attention.

“You there! The pretty woman in the fleece, care to try your luck?” he said. Oh, he was talking to Eve! She felt Villanelle stop beside her as she gave a quick assessment. She wasn’t a professional at darts, but she could hold her own back home. But the prize selection didn’t look very promising. Wait? What was that thing hanging in the corner? Okay, maybe she could give it a try.

“Eve, this looks ridiculous, you can buy any of those at a toy store, lets go see if the swings line is down enough to be tolerable” she suggested, but Eve was already walking over with confident gait. So she didn’t see Villanelle’s mild annoyance of having Eve’s attention taken away from her.

The two women approached the man, who was especially eyeing Eve up and offered her a free shot. Taking it, Eve aimed for the red balloon right in front of her and popped it easily. The man cheered and Eve just smiled politely and bought a few more darts before he could even ask her.

“Eve, you don’t need to waste your money on this, I am fairly certain that most of these balloons are not even inflated properly” she said loudly, making her annoyance known to everyone within a ten foot radius. Eve was aware, but also knew the trick of where to aim. So much to the man’s surprise, Eve pops every balloon she aims for.

“Vache sacrée!” the man exclaimed. She then pointed to the object of her desire. The festival worker followed her finger and gave her a curious look. Eve just nodded, and in an instant, a brown pom-pom with a tail and a polka dot bow tie and a matching bowler hat was given to her.

“You got a Pomeranian toy?” Villanelle asked as she and Eve continued to walk, now towards the swings. And Eve grinned before pushing it to Villanelle.

“No, you got a Pomeranian toy, they’re your favorite dog, right?” Eve asked as they kept walking. Well, Eve kept walking, Villanelle’s step faltered a bit as she gripped the cheap toy to her chest. Eve looked over her shoulder to see Villanelle now starting to catch up.

* * *

This festival was definitely not one of her finest moments. Throwing up blue cotton candy was not sexy in the slightest. But at least Eve held her hair and rubbed her back. The action was sweet, but it only furthered her eternal craving for Eve’s touch. Then came the festival worker tried and had succeeded into making Eve try and win whatever cheap garbage toy that he knew he would keep on his wall. But Eve, always full of surprises, and enthusiasm, just obliterated those balloons and won her new prized possession.

A rather odd looking Pomeranian with a smart bowtie and hat. She remembered. Eve remembered that her favorite dog, unknown to anyone else except Irina accidently, was a Pomeranian. She had mentioned once during a camp outing, they had gone to a hiking trail and a lady with two black Pomeranians had powerwalked past them. And she grew to be infatuated with the breed. And she had told Eve as such. To say that Villanelle was touched would be an understatement.

“Are you sure you can handle the swings? You’re not gonna throw up again are you” Eve told her in a teasing manner, giving a light shove as they shuffled with the line. It looked like they would catch the next go around.

“I can handle the swings just fine, and I will not throw up again Eve, that was just a fluke” Villanelle said defensively, pushing Eve back. They both laughed and it was the best feeling in the world. Finally seeing Eve after so long and getting to know her again. They talked about tomorrow. Unfortunately, Villanelle would be supervising the distribution process for their shipment of firearms.

There were thousands varying from handguns to assault rifles, and even a few military grade machine guns. Six different countries all that needed different modes of logistics to avoid Interpol. Things that Eve, and Villanelle could not stress how rude she didn’t intent to sound, had no business knowing about. So she told Eve that she had a meeting that would most likely last half the day, but they could have the night again. After a few moments she was suddenly struck with the urge to use the restroom. Eve promised to hold her spot, or they could take the next one together. But Villanelle said she would be quick.

One unfortunate trip to a portable bathroom later, that made her vow to take an hour long shower when she got home; she was met with an irritable sight. A rather brave college student, based on his apparel, and his gang of idiots were crowding Eve. The leader seemed to be trying to put the moves on the Korean woman. Flashing a rather unimpressive smolder, or that’s she thought it was supposed to be. But she could tell, as her pace picked up, that Eve was not interested, but was trying to be polite. What was he twelve? A flame burned within her. He had some nerve! Eve would never go trash like him! Eve was hers and hers alone! And just as she got into hearing range, she heard what the soon to be dead man was telling Eve,

“I don’t care if you’re a little older, I’ll just call you mommy while you bounce on my co- aw bloody hell!” was he said right before Villanelle shoulder checked him before she cut into the rest of his crowd and stood in front of Eve, serving as a wall. He would definitely be dissolved in acid and thrown into the Seine River. If anyone was going to call Eve mommy, it was going to be her!

“Eve, is this boy giving you problems?” she asked, giving her a reassuring expression, but the rage was boiling just underneath her smile; Villanelle would hold her temper. She wanted Eve to think better of her after all.

“Oh no, he was just being an ass, and he was just leaving” she heard Eve imply. She knew it was a warning; that it was for their safety. But he didn’t seem to catch the hint. His mistake.

“Oh, this your girlfriend? Up for a threesome then? I never disappoint” he offered. But his buddies weren’t laughing with him now. Not after they saw the murderous look in Villanelle’s eyes. She thought Eve was trying to talk, but the blood rushing into her ears were slowly blocking her out. She was just trying to keep it together.

“Aye mate, you might wanna lay off” one his smarter friends suggested.

“You should listen to your friend baby face, get out of here, she’s clearly not interested” Villanelle said evenly. But she could feel the heat radiating under her skin getting hotter. She was losing it fast. He had about five seconds before she snapped his neck in front everyone.

But then Eve would not be happy!

Yes, but she was doing this for her! He doesn't know who he's trifling with!

Eve wouldn’t want you to get in trouble! You're trying to win her over remember?

These thoughts debated in her mind. Bouncing to and fro. But it was settled quite literally after the boy made a rather rude racial slur towards Eve,

“I’m sure the bloody chink wouldn’t mind” and those were his last lines before being decked in the mouth. Everyone scattered as Villanelle threw another punch, yelling in French and English. Ranting, about how he should have taken the hint, and that he had no right to disrespect Eve as he had. Along with a few possessive words, but she just barely made sure to keep them in French.

Villanelle could barely register what was going on after she stopped talking. But he needed to pay. She felt arms, that weren’t Eve try and stop her but they were slapped away. But then suddenly the security guard whistles sounded and quickly drew close.

“Villanelle! Villanelle get off, we have to go!” Eve yelled hurriedly. She wrapped both arms underneath the Russian woman and heaved her off. But as she was drug away, she yelled,

“Count your days arsehole! You better hope I let you see the sun next week!” as Villanelle finally got her act together and rushed to the nearest exist. But she was upset that she may have ruined her chances with Eve. Damn her temper! Well, maybe she could fix it. She would just have to wait and see. She still had a few cards to play.

* * *

She should have stopped her. Really, Eve should have stopped Villanelle from beating that college kid. But she didn’t, she just calmly watched, under the guise of being stuck on the spot. After the man’s not so kind words, Villanelle sprung. She knew that she had been holding back on Eve’s account. But now she was watching Villanelle throttle him. It was wrong, it was admirable, and goddammit it was the hottest thing Eve had ever seen. Villanelle was defending her honor. But the cop in her told her to get the blonde contained and away from the scene.

Then came the security guards. They needed to go. So she grabbed the younger woman and they started to run. They made it about three blocks before they stopped. Both panting. But Eve for some reason suddenly remembered the college boy’s face as Villanelle punched him, and she burst out laughing. Villanelle looked at her in a questioning way,

“H-His fa-face when you punched him, oh my god!” she then cackled. Villanelle started to laugh too, and they laughed together. The kind of laugh that you made when you know the thing that caused it would be remembered always. It was a deep laugh that made you lose your breath and fight for oxygen while still laughing. And Eve couldn’t remember the last time she had felt like this.

“Eve, I’m sorry I ruined the night, but the way he was talking to you! I just lost it, I am sorry” Villanelle apologized as they walked to the spot where Villanelle’s car was parked. The pain killers were wearing off, and Villanelle offered to take some of her weight while they walked. Eve knew that she meant it.

“Believe it or not, I haven’t had that much fun in ages” Eve confessed. Making the blonde snort in disbelief,

“Your friends never beat the shit out a guy to defend you?” she asked.

“Ha! No, I’m still a cop Ville, if you hadn’t shown up, I was gonna start using law terms with him, but I do appreciate what you did” Eve thanked her. Making her smile. And it looked real. Eve, even after all this time, knew a fake smile from a real one.

“That is right, so are you going to arrest me for assault? Can I get a head start before you detain me?” Villanelle teased.

“Again, you’re out of my jurisdiction Ville, and I’m sure you half the police force under your manicured thumb” Eve retorted as she winced from the dull throbbing in her calf.

“Well it’s a little less than that, but you are not incorrect” Villanelle told her. Bringing Eve somewhat back to their true reality. But somehow her being a cop and Villanelle a crime leader, while there were differences in a lot of things, maybe, just maybe it didn’t have to matter. She and Villanelle could still be together. As friends of course! Come on Eve! Ugh, her throbbing calf was making her think crazy thoughts. Her and Villanelle, what an idea.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday my beautiful people! I'm finally on time for an update! Woo! I hope your week has been a good one! And may your weekend be better! Buckle up kids, its gonna be fun! Tell me what you think!

Three days went by, and things were good. Eve and Villanelle, and Irina yesterday, had done a lot. Tours, fine and casual dining, and just talking in the hotel or Villanelle’s apartment. Not to mention the lovely souvenirs! Sure she had work, but she always made sure to make time for Eve. And it was nice, so nice. But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. And the reality that Eve had been ignoring for the better part of the trip, finally hit her. Like a ton of bricks, right in the face.

It started this morning. Villanelle seemed tense despite the smiles she threw Eve’s way. They were eating breakfast in the hotel lounge; Eve had insisted that Villanelle save some money because she had spent so much these last two weeks on Eve’s excursions.

“You are silly Eve, what I spent these last two weeks has barely put a dent in my account” she joked. And Eve believed her. But then came the phone call and Villanelle quickly, but reluctantly, telling her that she had to go, but would be back later. Leaving Eve to finish up and go back upstairs. And for a good thirty minutes she watched French television. Just barely understanding what they were saying. She got bored and just a little antsy and decided to venture out on her own again. She dressed accordingly, making sure to grab her room key, and headed out. She was familiar with the area by this point, so just opted for a stroll.

She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen. That sixth sense someone gets when they know something is coming, but not when it was going to happen. It was frustrating, but she had learned after so many years on the force to listen to it whenever it came. Now imagine her surprise when Konstantin showed up just a block away from the hotel. Eve wasn’t in the mood to deal with him. But they talked for a moment before he explained that he wanted to take Eve out for an early lunch.

“I just ate not too long ago, I’m not really hungry” she told him. Making it clear that his presence was not wanted.

“Then just go to keep me company, no funny business” he had promised. The detective really didn’t want to go. But at the same time, she felt that an insisted no would lead to influenced yes. She reluctantly agreed. Konstantin said that the place was a twenty minute walk, getting a car and parking would be nearly impossible. Eve had taken her pain killers so she would be fine to make the trip.

And as they walked and talked, that feeling just kept getting stronger. And several times Eve almost turned to go back due to frustration towards the older man’s words. But curiosity kept her going. And she truly wished she hadn’t. As they walked past a rather spacious alley, people everywhere, Eve saw an odd movement out of the corner of her eye. Across the road, and in a narrower alley, Eve saw something fall. It looked human. Wait it was a human! Eve felt her inner cop come out and she broke away from Konstantin who asked her where she was going.

In no time at all she found the person who fell. A well dressed man who was clutching his stomach and shaking violently. She rushed to help him, asking in a hurried and butchered French if he was okay. And just before she could call for help, the back door open and she saw Villanelle walk out. Still dressed as she had when she left Eve this morning. But her expensive blouse and hands were covered in fresh blood. A distant look in her eyes, and a pleased smile on her face as she twirled a vicious looking knife between her fingers

Well, until she saw Eve. Then pleasure turned to shock and what looked to be mild horror. They held a short staring contest. So many things conveyed in each pair of eyes. Emotions, and unspoken words clashing in a chaotic tornado. What could she say? What should she say! And then Eve remembered one of the short and explosive conversations and Konstantin had before getting to this point.

_“She lives for this Eve! The girl you saw at camp and the one I dealt with are two very different people, she doesn’t care for many things, nor does she feel it unless she wants and tries to get something. How deeply she feels in the situation depends on how much she wants it and how long she is willing to put up with it until she gets bored”_

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Then she started calling for help, and Villanelle disappeared back into the building. Nadia came into the alley and tried to extract Eve,

“You need to come with me Eve, the authorities are coming!” she urged while trying to pull on Eve’s arm.

“Get off of me! I am the authorities! He needs medical attention!” she exclaimed, feeling the blood slowly seep onto her fingers.

“He will be dead before they arrive! Ms. Villanelle does not miss a mark, we need to go!” Nadia insisted. And Eve could see the life draining from the man’s eyes. It would be minutes. She was right. So, with shaking hands she let go and was dragged in some random direction. She couldn’t get Villanelle’ face out her mind. How happy she looked while the man suffered near the end of his life. And she was so distracted that she missed the fact that Konstantin was long gone.

* * *

No. No, no, no, no! This couldn’t be happening! Villanelle had changed outfits after she ran back into the office she had invaded for the job. She was quick to go out another exit, void of any CCTV coverage. She then calmly walked into the crowd just as the police arrived. But she didn’t care. Eve saw what she did. What was she going to do! Her plans were ruined! She was so close! Eve was going to be hers! The one she truly craved, but now it was gone! She needs to do something! Anything!

She rushed back to her apartment and took a long shower. It was where she had her best ideas. But this time, she couldn’t think of anything without using extreme tactics. She had thought about taking Eve’s passport and burning it. Or canceling her flight home. Or maybe just stage a kidnapping. Yes, she could orchestrate the whole thing! Get some out of country hires, have them take Eve for a few days, and she could go and save her. It would be perfect!

No! Don’t do that! If she finds out what you did, it will just make her never speak to you again!

I’m out of options! This could be the only way!

More battles in her mind. But she wouldn’t have Eve kidnapped. For one, she was tougher than she looked. She wouldn’t go willingly. And there was a chance they would kill her in the process.

Villanelle let out a roar of frustration before picking up a priceless antique Fabergé egg that she had commandeered from a wealthy target’s collection. It was worth hundreds of thousands. But the second it collided with the apartment wall; it was worth nothing. First the egg, then a chair, more knick knacks, and half her closet. And she sat dripping wet in the middle of the destruction. Staring blankly at the wall. Just replaying everything that went down over an hour ago.

Another hour passed before she stood up and got dressed. Avoiding ceramic shards and wooden splinters as she did so. Her mind blank as she called her car and headed to the hotel. She had to talk to Eve. As soon as she walked out Nadia approached her.

“It had better be important Nadia” she said as she waited, leaning against the apartment building wall.

“I do not bother you unless it is, I’ve been keeping an eye on Ms. Eve’s hotel. No one has been around, but she has not left either” Nadia said.

“I see, well make sure it stays that way, I am going to speak with her” Villanelle told her just as the car pulled around the corner. Nadia nodded before disappearing again. And Villanelle got in the car and was on her way to the hotel.

The drive felt like an eternity, and so did the elevator ride. But she reached Eve’s floor and knocked on her door as quickly as she could.

“Eve! Eve! Please open the door!” she said just loud enough to be heard. It was quiet, but she heard the faintest sounds of footsteps.

“I can hear you walking Eve, please open, I want to talk” she requested. Trying to stay patient. A minute passed, then another. But it felt like Eve was at the door.

“I’m not going to hurt you Eve, I told you I never would, just let me in” she said with an unintentional hint of desperation. Still nothing. Then her patience was gone and she let out a quiet growl before pulling out an extra keycard that she hoped she would never have to use. She opened the door and stormed in. Eve standing in the middle of the room. And she looked stoic. But there was a hint of fear in those dark brown eyes. And that hurt.

“Stay right where you are” she said calmly as Villanelle closed the door with her foot. She put her hands up in a motion of surrender.

“I hope you realize that if anyone else asked me to do that, I would not listen yes?” she said hoping to ease the mood. But Eve didn’t flinch, her expression still the same.

“I have a question for you, and I want you to answer truthfully. Not the half-truths that you’ve been telling me. I’m not stupid Oksana” Eve told her. The Russian knew that Eve wasn’t stupid. But still, she couldn’t promise that.

“I will answer the best I can” she said instead. Eve took a deep breath and let out a quiet exhale. As if she was preparing for something.

“Why did you bring me here Oksana?” she asked. That was it? Had she not been clear their first night together?

“Eve, I wanted to see you again, to show you that I was alive, and explain what really happened that night, I missed you” she said honestly.

“Really, you sure you just didn’t want another cop under your thumb?” she asked. Is that what Eve thought?

“No, Eve, I don’t want you to be a mole, I just want you!” she said but froze at the slip. Eve raised a brow,

“You want me? To what?” she asked. Making Villanelle sigh and now approach, tired of waiting. She ignored Eve’s protests and pulled her into an awkward kiss. Hoping this would show what she meant. Eve didn’t kiss her back, too shocked by the situation.

“I want you to be mine Eve” she confessed once she pulled back. Eve broke away and stepped back.

“I-I can’t Villanelle! This is too much!” Eve told her, the stoicism now gone, and replaced by confusion. Too much? What was too much? It was so simple! They could be together!

“I don’t understand, Eve, I did all of this for you!” she told her bringing up everything they did together these last two weeks, following Eve as she paced around.

“Oh my god, oh my god!” Eve kept muttering. Trying to process too many things.

“Eve, will you listen to me! Stop moving!” she said in mild frustration before pushing Eve into the closest wall and pinning her. She gasped, now looking more scared. And it hurt to see her that way.

“Please listen, I-I love you Eve, so much, we can be together, we can make it work!” she said pleadingly. But Eve shook her head.

“No, Oksana, we can’t” she told her.

“Why! We are perfect for each other Eve! I know we are!” Villanelle kept trying to say, now sounding more desperate.

“What about my feelings! What if I don’t feel the same way about you!” Eve told her.

“I don’t expect you to love me now! I was hoping that it would come eventually!” Villanelle added. After a tense, moment, Eve told Villanelle to leave. And she may as well have been stabbed in the heart.

“Eve, please” she tried to say but Eve pushed her away,

“I said get out! Go home Villanelle!” she practically ordered. And maybe it was the tone, but the blonde didn’t like it. So with more force she pushed Eve back against the wall, an arm to her chest, and a leg between hers.

“Don’t speak to me that way Eve” she growled. She saw challenge in Eve’s eyes. And it looked hot as hell.

“I’ll speak to you anyway I want, I’m not one of your lap dogs!” Eve hissed back. Once again pushing her away. Oh the fire in those eyes!

“Eve” she warned.

“I already called the police; I suggest you leave before they get here” she told her. Sirens went off in the distance. So, Eve wasn’t bluffing. Fine, she would go. But she would be back! She would prove that they could work, that she wasn’t going to be a spy for her! But as she scrubbed the angry tears from her eyes once leaving the building, a phrase that Eve said replayed in her mind.

“Another cop under your thumb?” she muttered to herself. She then had a brief flashback to her meeting with Konstantin. He had said the same thing! She growled in anger. This was his fault! She fished out her phone and called her car, she had to pay her uncle a little visit.

* * *

Eve cried after sending Villanelle away. Everything hurt, and she was both horrified and confused. She watched one of Villanelle’s victims basically die in her arms. And she looked happy about his oncoming demise. Eve didn’t know what to say. But she knew that it was her reality. Killing people and working the Paris underworld. Konstantin had been right, she lived for her job. Eve didn’t know what to say and tried to call for help. But Villanelle ran and Nadia, always showing up at the most convenient time, took Eve and ran away too. She had given her a change of clothes and insisted that Eve wash the blood away.

But nothing had come back until Nadia sat her in the hotel, got her something and left. And for an hour, the scene just kept replaying over and over. And then Villanelle showed up, and things just got worse.

Villanelle claimed to love her! She even kissed her. She was so forceful, and aggressive. But Eve wasn’t one to be pushed around, so she shoved back. But still, where did those feelings even come from? How long had she felt that way? God this was such a mess. And as twisted as it was, she almost believed her. And yet Konstantin’s words also rang in her mind as they argued. Villanelle did this with a lot of people that she wanted to control. Outings, false confessions, anything to win them over and eventually help her with whatever. She was taught to do so. Something in the back of her mind said I told you so. Villanelle was a high scale criminal, doing whatever she needed to get what she wanted. And apparently a guilt ridden police officer was the perfect target.

Well, it didn’t matter now. She was going home in the morning anyway. She just needed to pack. So after wiping the tears from her eyes, Eve slowly stood up and packed her things. She came with a week’s worth of clothes, but now she had six new things to add. Including the jacket Irina had gotten her, and a few souvenirs from Villanelle. A normal person would probably leave these things behind. But Eve would keep them, to remind her of the mistake she could have made.

But before she left, she wanted to say goodbye to Irina again. So, knowing that someone of Villanelle’s people was around, she left the room and thought about where a shadow could stay without being immediately detected. And almost immediately, she turned and headed for the emergency exit. And lo and behold, when she opened the door, and leaning against the back wall was a well dressed man. He looked like a stereotypical Ivy League daddy’s boy.

“Well, well, the great Eve Polastri, we meet at last” the man said, he, unlike Nadia and Villanelle, had an English accent.

“Since you know me, I’m sure you’re one of Villanelle’s lap dogs” Eve said somewhat bitterly.

“Now that’s a bit harsh, but no, I am not, I’m one of her high rankers, I’m in charge of disposing of evidence, clothes, bodies, you name it, and I make it disappear” he grinned, making Eve’s hackles rise. And he seemed to sense Eve’s sudden alertness and raised a calming hand.

“Easy there love, you’re on the boss’s safe list, first spot, I’m not here to hurt you, just keep an eye out until my shift is over” he explained. Eve stared as the cogs turned in her mind. If he was one of Villanelle’s top men, maybe he could give Irina a message.

“Do you know Irina?” she asked. He snorted in amusement,

“She’s number two, is there something you need?” he asked. Now they were getting somewhere.

“I need a message given to her, and maybe you one of your lackeys can give it to her” she explained .

“I can give her the message, no one below Nadia or my team is allowed to make physical contact with her, or you for that matter. Boss’s rules, what’s the message?” he asked.

“I want to tell her goodbye before I leave for the airport tomorrow. I’d like for her to meet me at my room as early as she can, bring whatever bodyguards she needs, but just her, I don’t Villanelle anywhere near here” Eve said firmly.

“Hooo, that’s quite the message, but I think I can swing it for a pretty bird like you” he said with a flirtatious wink. Eve rolled her eyes before thanking him. But just before she left, she asked,

“What is your name? I forgot to ask” and the man smirked,

“Name’s Hugo sweetheart have a good night” he responded. Eve said nothing else and went back to her room. She did what she needed to, now she could only wait and hope that Irina would be here in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday my lovely people. Was your week good? I hope so. Now I know last week's post hurt, it hurt me too. But it had to be done. And now the ratings have gone up, so heads up on that too. Tell me what you think! See you next week. Enjoy the weekend!

It had been a couple of weeks since Eve left Paris. The chief went into an unexpected early retirement, and the Lieutenant was taking his place for the time being. But Eve knew why and could only wonder what happened to him. She wanted to be distracted, but unfortunately luck was not on her side. Homicide had a rare cease of work. Cold cases, and file reviews were the only thing to distract her from the fact that she had used some of her vacation time to visit a crime lord who wanted to recruit her to be a mole. But it didn’t help for long and it stung so badly. Anderson had asked how the trip was, and Eve said that it was nice. But didn’t want to dwell on the details. Otherwise, the tears would come back.

Finally the weekend arrived and Eve was on call. She was in her apartment, scrolling mindlessly through her Hulu account when a knock on the door caught her attention. She sighed before standing up and moving to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see a man in the local flower shop’s delivery uniform showed up. He presented Eve the flowers, a bouquet of purple hyacinths and a single red rose in the middle, all wrapped in a white satin bow. And at first, she was pleasantly surprised. They were beautiful and smelled lovely. But then she read the card and the pleasant feeling disappeared.

_Dear Eve,_

_Please! I am not truly what you think I am! What I said to you before is still true_

_I care for you and wish for us to be together, there is no hidden motive, I promise!_

_Yours truly,_

_-V_

Eve growled in frustration startling the man. She quickly thanked him before closing the door. Eve then ripped the card up and threw it in the bin. She threw the flowers out of the window and decided to go for a walk. Trying to suppress the odd light feeling she got when she read the note, which was the feeling she tried the hardest not to acknowledge.

On Saturday, more flowers showed up, roses, with Villanelle’s proclamation of her love for Eve. Again, torn card, but this time, she gave the flowers to one of her neighbors whose boyfriend just dumped her. On Sunday, she found a package in her mailbox. It was a cashmere scarf and a bottle of perfume, clearly worth more than a fifth of Eve’s closet. But the weather was getting harsher. So, Eve kept it and the bottle. And later that night something happened. She was lying in bed, staring up at her ceiling. And the memory of her last encounter with Villanelle was replaying over and over again. The kiss, the confession. Then the arguing. The tension had been high, and tempers had flared. But what really made an impact on Eve was Villanelle’s aggression.

The way she growled at Eve and pinned her to the wall especially once a leg was placed between hers. At the time it was fight or flight, so Eve didn’t notice how unintentionally suggestive the position had been, but now, with a clear mind, and mixing in the odd feelings that popped up randomly throughout that, as well as Eve’s current lacking sex life, she was feeling quite flustered especially after smelling the perfume and it smells just like Villanelle normally did.

So with a somewhat hesitant hand, she slid one hand into her underwear, the other snaking under her shirt and lightly kneading her right breast. She let out a sigh as she started to touch herself. Just barely rubbing her clit, but then a pair of mischievous hazel eyes appeared, and her touches got more firm, and her nipples pebbled as an imaginary growl rang in her ears. A soft, but desperate whine escaped her lips then. A voice telling her to go faster, but not too fast. And Eve obeyed, now pinching her taut pebble. Fuck it felt so good! She let out a barely restrained mewl as she widened her legs to give herself more access. Those eyes crinkling in amusement at her pitiful sounds. 

And when she came about twenty minutes later, she refused to cry out the name of her forceful, invisible lover. She was too ashamed. Eve just laid there and came to the immediate conclusion that she needed to talk to someone about this. And thankfully she had just the man for job. The only problem was, he had moved to England, which meant her phone bill was going to be a nightmare this month. But still, she needed someone! Hopefully he was still up.

* * *

Villanelle had hoped that the gifts were reaching Eve okay. But was not pleased to find out that they were not taken in joy. She hired a local to spy on Eve. And Each report stated that most of the gifts were either given away or thrown away, with the exception of the scarf and the perfume. But Villanelle suspected that it was due to the weather. And she could only hope that the perfume wasn’t in the trash. But still, she would take her wins where she could.

Thinking about Eve had been the only thing to both ease and trigger her rage. Most of her men never said anything. She was excessive during torture sessions, snapped at nearly everyone. And one of the packers made the mistake of telling her to get over the broad and go find someone else to bang. That resulted in a gunshot to the foot and an elbow to the chin. They all avoided her after that display. Except for Nadia, so when she entered Villanelle’s office, the leader was not surprised.

“What is it?” Villanelle huffed, not looking up from her desk, she needed some new grunts and was looking at a few prison files while twirling a rather expensive looking pen.

“Your uncle wishes to speak with you” Nadia told her. The pen was promptly snapped in two, scattering onto the floor. Ah yes, her dear uncle. The day before Eve’s departure she had intended to beat the ever loving shit out of him, but he and Irina had gone back to Russia. A little too convenient, but she could wait. But by the time she got back and went to Eve’s hotel to try and talk to her again, she was long gone. Which started another rampage in her apartment. Some of her favorite things she had collected over the years were now in the trash or broken on her floor. Clothing had been burned, and shredded. But one of the few unscathed survivors was the toy Eve had won her. Which lay hidden under her pillow until she came home for bed.

And Nadia had been reduced to being the middleman regarding Villanelle and her uncle.

“Send him in” she growled before pulling out another pen, her gaze returning to the papers before her. She didn’t want to look at him. She did her breathing technique, something she hadn’t done recently; before Konstantin lumbered in.

“You are not happy to see me I take it?” he asked. It was clearly rhetorical and void of any humorous intent. But his voice hit a nerve and her anger returned.

“How dare you show up here after what you did?” she hissed, banging her fists on the hard wood.

“You were becoming distracted!” he barked.

“I had everything under control until you interfered!” she retorted. She never lost track of what went down in the office, everything was fine!

“You don’t need to be chasing the past! Especially since your past now works with the law! She was too big of a liability!” he said.

“A liability? That is rich coming from you, you have a daughter, who Eve risked her life for, if you recall” Villanelle said now ominously quiet, but the chaotic energy around her started to form and follow her as she got up and walked around the desk. So what if Eve was a liability? If Konstantin could have a family, Villanelle should at the very least be allowed to have someone to care for her. Life had thrown too many curveballs at her, but she rolled with it until an opportunity to have a little less misery showed itself. And now she had to be punished for it? Where was justice in that?

“I know what she did, and she was thanked for it, but you need to take into consideration that she could turn on you! And then everything that was built here will collapse and you will have to return to Russia with me” he said. Another flare. She would never go back with him!

“She would never turn on me! You just don’t want me to be happy!” she shouted before pulling out her pistol and point it at him. More tears starting to form behind her eyes. But she wouldn’t let him see her cry.

“Put that gun down Villanelle!” he warned. Putting his hands up in a placating manner, as Villanelle took another step towards him.

“You took my baby from me” she said with a distant look in her eyes.

“She was never yours to begin with!” he countered.

“She was going to be! I had everything planned out! And you had to ruin that! Just like Anna!”

“No! You did that yourself! You expected too much, and the consequences were your own doing! You cannot blame me for what I warned you about!” he countered. And the screaming continued for a good ten minutes. Villanelle waving her gun, and even sent a warning shot into her bookcase. But Konstantin could see her anger and decided to go. Once she reached a certain point, there was no reasoning with her. Well, more than usual. So he left. And feeling the twister of emotion go through her, Villanelle left shortly after. Needing to cool down.

* * *

“That is quite the story Eve” Bill said clearly impressed and making Eve roll her eyes. For the last hour Eve had been pacing her apartment and spilling her guts about Paris. Bill Pargrave used to work for her department. And she was his partner for a time. But by some crazy events, Scotland Yard heard about him and he decided that a change of scenery sounded great. So he moved to London. But the two kept in touch. Mostly through email, but Eve needed to hear his voice, and hope hearing his sound advice would help her.

“What should I do! This whole thing is a mess! And I feel like an idiot!” Eve sighed harshly as she turned on her heels.

“Well it certainly is the thrill of a life time, I’d make it a story and sell it to Hollywood to the highest bidder” he joked.

“Bill!” she couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. His humor always made her feel better.

“The answer I have for you is obvious, but you may not like it” he said becoming sage like. Finally!

“What? What should I do?” she practically begged.

“I don’t think she would have made such an effort and then kissed you, if she didn’t feel something towards you, the least you could do is hear her out” Bill stated.

“Bill! Are you crazy, she’s a cold-blooded criminal!” Eve exclaimed as she stood still not believing what he had suggested.

“Criminals have feelings too Eve, and I’m pretty sure you mentioned that her kissing was impressive” he reminded her. Did she really say that?

“You also said that you felt things when you and she were together, I believe the festival incident is what started it?” he continued. That too? She didn’t remember saying that, but then again, she had just been ranting the whole time, who knows what else she said but didn’t remember.

“I-I I can’t” Eve sighed after a moment.

“And why can’t you?” he asked.

“I’m a detective Bill! My job is to protect and serve the community!” she reminded him.

“Yes, but who is protecting you Eve, our lives as law enforcement can take a harsh toll, even in the strongest of us; and having someone by our side make the job a little less painful” he said. Which brought back Villanelle’s outburst after Irina’s rescue,

_“But do they truly care Eve? Who watches your back that truly cares about you?”_

“But” Eve tried to talk. But just brought the rest of that conversation to mind.

 _“I care Eve! I always cared, remember what I said those days ago? You mean so much to me! So seeing_ you hurt, it just. . . just, fuck! It hurt Eve! I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you!”

Damn it all! Eve felt like she was going torn in three! Villanelle said this, but Konstantin said that! And Eve didn’t even know what she was feeling! It was too much! All of it was too much. She was tempted to just bang her head against the wall, or something that was destructive but wouldn’t kill her.

“Bill I’ll call you tomorrow” Eve sighed in defeat. They said their goodbyes before hanging up. She meandered over to her fridge and pulled out the last of her beer. Making a note to go shopping in the next few days. Just as she leaned against the counter to take a swig, she heard knocking on the door. She swore if it was Mrs. Calhoun coming to make another false noise complaint she was going to the landlord. With an irritated exhale through her nose, Eve pushed off said counter and went to the door, ready to give her neighbor a piece of her mind. But when she opened the door, she was shocked to see Irina standing there with a slightly overstuffed backpack.

“We need to talk Eve” she said before walking into the apartment. Okay, that was a pretty good distraction.

* * *

Villanelle walked into her apartment. She had cleaned about half of it before deciding it wasn’t worth the effort. She had finally calmed down after the whole Konstantin incident. Sure a few people died, but it helped her peace of mind. But now she was home and bored. So she decided to check the security feed from this weekend. She pulled out her laptop and opened the surveillance feed.

But when the six channels pulled up, it didn’t show Villanelle’s apartment, or the office. It was another apartment. Eve’s in fact. She may or may not have sent someone to bug Eve’s apartment while she was in Paris. But it wasn’t for anything suspicious! It was mostly to make sure that Eve’s apartment wasn’t broken into while she was gone. But, after she left, she just wanted to see Eve again! Even if she didn’t know it. That wasn’t so wrong, right?

Nothing much happened for the first week. Eve just went to work, went shopping and watched TV before going to bed. The second week was a little more eventful. Eve went to work still, but she brought a few coworkers home to hang out and watch a baseball game. But nothing too eye catching.

She scrolled absentmindedly until Sunday, and that’s when things got really interesting. An odd sound picked up in Eve’s bedroom, so she switched cameras and pulled the bedroom cam onto the main screen. And lo and behold, Eve was masturbating!

“Holy shit” she mumbled to herself as she turned the volume up and stared. Eve was being so gentle with herself, pawing at her breast and rubbing slow circles in her pants. She felt her own arousal grow as Eve started to get louder. She now lived for Eve’s pathetic mewls and intoxicating moans.

“Come on baby, go faster” Villanelle mumbled before sticking a hand in her own pants and following Eve’s lead. And to her surprise Eve did go faster if the higher pitches were anything to go off of. She sounded like an angel. Villanelle kept her eyes on the screen while she worked herself into a frenzy, imagining Eve was right there with her instead of a few thousand miles away.

“Oh god! Eve baby!” she purred as her breath hitched before inserting two fingers into herself with an increased speed. She bet Eve would go faster if she was here. Soon Eve’s pace faltered, and her hips stuttered. Her beloved starting to cum. But it was okay, so was she.

“Ugh, al-almost, fuck yes, Eve!” she cried before cumming all over fingers. She tried to get her breathing under control, still watching Eve laying there. Her sweet girl. Her everything. Konstantin be damned.

“Don’t worry darling, I’ll make sure we are together, even if I have to make you believe me”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and happy Friday! The holidays are under way! I'm so excited. I hope the week was good for you and that your holiday shopping was not super stressful! Now I'm visiting family for Christmas, but don't worry I'll still post next Friday.   
> Anyway, here it is! I hope you like it. Enjoy your weekend!

“Irina! What are you doing here? How did you get here?” Eve asked, now going to a small panic. The girl rolled her eyes as she dropped her bag on Eve’s couch and returned back to Eve.

“Not here, it is too risky” Irina said with a tired urgency. And that’s how Eve found herself being whisked out of her apartment by a fourteen year old. No phone, not even her keys. She just barely had time to grab the scarf. And now they were walking down the block. The wind chill was just barely there, but the approaching winter air was prominent. And just before Eve could ask her same questions, Irina stopped her,

“Okay, I snuck out of the house and took an Uber to the airport to fly here” she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Oh my god, did you sneak away from your bodyguards again?” she asked. And for a normal person, this kind of question would freak them out. But Eve was desensitized at this point.

“Villanelle taught me how, now I need to talk to you Eve” she said stopping at what appeared to be a dinner. They went in and were seated, as per Irina’s request, near the back and away from the windows. This kid was not taking any chances.

“Irina, you can’t just make an international trip this big on your own! Something could have happened to you!” Eve lectured lightly. It was out of genuine concern, and luckily the girl could tell. If she didn’t, she would have lashed out at Eve like when they first met.

“I had to; home has terrible! And Villanelle has been worse!” Irina started to vent.

“What about Villanelle?” she asked. Not realizing how concerned she sounded. And that was not lost on the younger girl.

“She has gone crazier than usual! I went to check on her after you left and everything was broken or burned in her apartment, she even shot one of her workers!” Irina explained. And Eve winced. If that was crazier than usual, she didn’t want to see a tamer version.

“And why should I care? I was nothing but a potential recruit in the states, she already had my boss” Eve said somewhat bitterly.

“Eve, dad lied to you! Villanelle didn’t want you to be one of her grunt workers or whatever! She just wanted to win you over and be your girlfriend, or something” Irina said. Now that caught Eve’s attention, he lied. But why?

“Why would he do that?” she asked. The younger girl’s face turned somewhat annoyed, but a flicker of something mixed in with that too.

“It’s a bit of a sensitive topic, but while she was being trained, she fell for a woman named Anna. I was too young to remember much. But from what I heard, she wanted to run away and be happy with her. But there were a few problems that Villanelle, of course, chose to ignore, idiot” Irina grunted as the waiter brought them their drinks and took their orders.

“What happened?” Eve asked. Irina seemed to hesitate for a moment, but eventually started to explain.

“Apparently Villanelle fell in love her French teacher, but she didn’t love Villanelle. She didn’t figure that out until it was too late. She tried to get Villanelle trapped and arrested for being an assassin trainee, and dad had her silenced permanently” Irina said simply. And Eve was trying to process that short story. There were a lot of holes. But it seemed that Villanelle was the victim of misguided affection, all while becoming who she was. Which would explain why she was so persistent, but she could see Konstantin’s side too.

“I see” was all she could say. Well that Irina’s words had certainly helped clear some of the issues up. But still,

“What else has been going on?” Eve asked. And just then their food arrived. And seeing how Irina’s face changed with a light exhale, she had a feeling it was going to be something crazy.

* * *

Villanelle had tried to focus on her current mission, she had to swing over to England to take care of a logistical problem. London was one of their main routes to get to some her higher paying clients. But the police were starting to get suspicious. But one of them in particular, was getting too close for comfort. So, the blonde was going to take him out. Nadia was to supervise until her return, which should be tonight. London was too dreary to hold her interest. 

She was dressed as policewoman herself, riding a motorcycle, and cruising through the traffic. She had memorized the location of where target would be posted for the next three hours of his shift. It would be a simple drive by. She got closer, and quickly spotted the squad car. The man was on a solo shift today. And then in ten minutes, the man was dead, and Villanelle was riding off to go home. The traffic was enough to make her want to shoot everyone and walk.

Eventually! The Russian woman was able to get to the safe point and ditch the get up and bike. She then hopped onto another bike and started the drive home. And as she drives, she thought about how she could get Eve here again. Or how maybe she could go there and see Eve! But she couldn’t, not right now. Sure, the office was running fine, but she had a trade deal coming from another group. So, it was back to trying to get Eve back. But she didn’t know what to do that didn’t include some extreme method. She didn’t want to seem like the monster that Konstantin had tried to paint her as. Eve needed to come willingly. But how?

She had just pulled into a gas station when her phone rang. She saw the caller ID and nearly chucked it into the trash. It was Konstantin.

“What the fuck do you want?” she groused as she went to pay for the petrol.

“Where is Irina?!” he nearly shouted. And Villanelle rolled her eyes,

“She is not my problem, its not my job to keep track of her, maybe she out having a day to herself” Villanelle said snippily. But she was, quietly, concerned.

“None of her bodyguards have seen her since yesterday” he added. And for a second, Villanelle paused. That was odd. No one was bold enough to go after Irina in the motherland. And she was known to disappear for a few hours every once in a while, but the guards were always around.

“Maybe she ran away” was her lazy suggestion. And as she listened to the current bane of her existence go on and on about Irina, she heard her other phone vibrate. It was an emergency line, and only six people had that number. But only one used it, so she pulled it out and saw that it was Irina.

_With Eve, went alone_

_-I_

She was with Eve! What the hell was wrong with that child! Wait! Wait, wait, wait! This could be good. Maybe Irina could put in a good word for her! And if Eve was that concerned, she might even fly back with Irina! This was it, the chance she needed! But before she could celebrate, the other phone went off again,

_Don’t get excited, I am not here to help you_

_-I_

She growled in light frustration, of course, she wanted to hang out with Eve while she was stuck here working! Selfish brat! But still, the window of opportunity was still there. She’s had worse, it could still work.

* * *

Eve spent the rest of the afternoon and evening with Irina, she showed her around town, and the places where she should never go alone. While still lecturing her about the dangers of traveling alone. And because Eve lived in a one bedroom apartment, she had up the couch. It was one of the few expenses she splurged on, so she was confident the girl would be comfortable. She double checked the locks on the front door before telling the girl goodnight. But she had a hard time sleeping after learning about Konstantin’s transparent deception. He wanted to make Villanelle look bad so Eve would leave. Well, he had succeeded. But as Eve finally fell asleep around three in the morning, a spiteful fire ignited within her.

The next morning Eve was called in, but she made sure to get Irina fed first.

“Listen, when I get back tonight, we’re going to look up flight back home for you, and while I appreciate the gesture of taking up for Villanelle-” but she was cut off by Irina.

“I already have my return date, I am flying out later tonight” she informed her. Eve blinked in surprise.

“Oh, okay, well, do you want me to take you?” Eve asked somewhat lamely.

“Do you even have a car?” the Russian asked amused by Eve’s reaction. Which made Eve scoff in indignation,

“Yes, I have a car, its in the parking garage you cheeky brat” she quipped, earning a squawk from the girl.

“I am not a brat! I come all this way to help you, and you call me a brat, I thought you were nice!” she cried out incredulously. Eve gave her a teasing wink,

“I’m not a very nice lady, my number and precinct number on the counter, if something happens, please, call me and I’ll be back in a flash” Eve instructed before pulling the girl into a hug and heading for the door.

She made the short walk to work and made a mental note to call Bill about her recent development. The call wasn’t even about a job, but for the promotion the lieutenant was getting. Honestly, that could have been a work email. But whatever. She had more files to review with Anderson, and a few emails from the DA that needed clarification. A few warrants needed to be requested, and a scheduling a meeting with a judge.

By lunch, Eve hadn’t heard anything from Irina, so she shot her a quick text. It was quickly returned. She was fine, just watching TV and ordering some American take out. And as she walked to her usual eating spot, Eve had to wonder how her life had gotten to this point. Housing the daughter of a possible mafia leader, or was he an assassin? This felt like a twisted hallmark movie. Except the love interest was an assassin who doubled as a crime leader. Well, not that Villanelle was her love interest. Just a very affectionate friend. Who just happened to love her in a more romantic sense than platonic.

Maybe Bill was right. She should sell this to Hollywood. Eve shook her head as if to clear the thoughts. Eve needed to eat. But at the same time, she had an idea, but she figured she would run it by Bill first.

* * *

Villanelle returned and took the reins again. The deal went belly up. The liaison that was sent, had explained what they would be willing to offer. A few million euros to use her routes to transport hardcore drugs, and even a portion of the merchandise. But Villanelle didn’t work with drugs. She had tried in the past for a trial run. But it didn’t end well. Too many snakes, trust is ice thin, and it put too big a target on your back. Liabilities galore. At least with her niche she had more control. And it had served as a good distraction. But as she hit the streets to do some more gift shopping for Eve. The flowers did not work, but she had better luck with the scarf. 

And for a brief moment, she thought back to catching Eve masturbating, only now she was wearing the scarf. And chanting Villanelle’s name as she watched at the end of their bed. Her sweet baby, giving her a show, pleading for Villanelle to let her cum. Absolutely delicious. Fuck! Now Villanelle was hungry. She glanced around, the shops not having anything worthy for Eve. She had an itch that needed to be scratched.

The second she got back she went to her bed and stripped down to nothing. She reached under one of her pillows and pulled a smaller pair of plain navy blue bikini style underwear. She may or may not have knicked them from Eve’s suitcase during their first sleepover. They were clean! She wasn’t that much of a freak. She put them on, with some difficulty given that her hips were a little wider than Eve’s. But she got them on all the same. They did dig in a little bit, but she would happily live with the tightness.

She settled back and started to toy with herself. Imagining Eve being a strong dominant. Licking, kissing, and biting her everywhere. Calling her naughty for stealing a pair of her underwear. She started to rub herself over the underwear, making small sounds at first, but as her grip got rougher on her breast, and her fingers then moving inside, she became more vocal. Whining and purring. She finished not long after with a satisfied sigh, but she kept the panties on for a little bit.

But then came a few tears. She really missed Eve. She heard her phone ding on the nightstand, and she reached for it and saw that it was Irina. She opened the message and immediately shot up, a wide and slightly crazed smile going across her lips.

_I got Eve’s number, you better hold your end of the deal_

_-I_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and happy belated new year. I am so sorry I'm two weeks late! But I'm back on a regular schedule again. So thank you for your patience, and tell me what you think! Have a good weekend!

Villanelle was there to pick up Irina from the airport. She came alone and in the most unassuming clothes. But when Irina asked why she seemed to walk oddly, she was given a knowing smirk and simply told that she was breaking in some new underwear. Irina crunched, her nose,

“Did you get the wrong size or something?” she asked. The smirk grew,

“You have no idea, now, here is what we will tell Konstantin” Villanelle said before going over the story explaining her sudden absence and return. Villanelle had purchased a rare whiskey from the states, and had it wrapped. It was an apology gift for the Versailles scare. And Villanelle was just trying to divert the attention away until Irina got back.

Villanelle put the gift in the girl’s hands as they drove to her apartment where Konstantin had been staying. He had been very annoying. Once their story was straight, she interrogated the hell out of Irina about Eve.

“She seemed fine, just surprised I showed up, she kept the scarf you sent” Irina said. And that made Villanelle happy. The color really complimented Eve’s eyes. More questions came. Her work schedule, friends, and colleagues. But Irina had not been helpful. The hidden cameras told her more. But she now possessed Eve’s phone number, so there was some redemption there.

That had been a few ago, and the ruse had worked successfully. And now both her uncle and cousin were back home, and she was gallivanting her territory. But she had a small problem. While it was true that she had Eve’s personal number, she didn’t know what to say. Would a long paragraph pleading her case be a good start, or should she try and be more, oh what was the word? Ah yes, subtle? Villanelle let out a huff as she walked into her favorite clothing store.

The attendees flocked to her, recognizing one of their most frequent shoppers. But Villanelle paid them no mind. She was too focused on finding the right words to say to Eve.

“Ms. Julie is there something we can help you with?” one of the attendees finally asked. Villanelle was pulled back to reality before looking at the somewhat shorter woman.

“How would you start a conversation with someone who is mad at you and hasn’t spoken to you in nearly a month?” Villanelle asked bluntly. Most of the crowd dispersed, leaving just her and the attendant. She seemed shocked at the question.

“O-Oh, I meant about clothing madame, but um, normally, a simple how are you doing, is a good way to start” the woman said. That was the most ridiculous suggestion Villanelle had ever heard! She could and already had considered that! But whatever, she would give it a try. The worst thing Eve could do was ignore her. Or trace the text back and report her to Interpol. That thought alone made her hesitate. Which was ridiculous! She was supposed to be fearless, laugh at the very idea of being caught by the same force that she had evaded time and time again!

But after what happened with Anna, that deep subconscious fear seemed to trickle into Villanelle’s way of thinking. The blonde shook her head before pulling out her phone. Running on that one shred of hope, she texted Eve.

_Hi Eve_

_I hope you are doing good_

-(xxx)xxx-xxxx

* * *

Eve had been thinking a lot lately about Villanelle. After seeing Irina and having their talk about what was really going on. And she had decided that she couldn’t be too mad at the younger woman. Konstantin had manipulated a scenario and tried to wedge the two apart. Not that they were together, but he was hoping to prevent something from happening. But unfortunately, he had failed, and Villanelle to some point, had succeeded. While she wasn’t quite to say out loud that she felt something for the crime lord, she couldn’t deny it anymore.

But now she was spit balling an idea to Bill. She had thought long and hard about it, the cons greatly outweighing the pros if things ever went south during the first few steps of her plan. But it seems that someone was watching out for her. Because one of Bill’s colleagues had been killed just yesterday.

He had been trying to pinpoint some essential routes that some of their most wanted criminals used frequently for nearly a year. And he seemed close to figuring out the schedule. But he was taken out by, what two witnesses said to be a fellow officer. No description of the shooter because they were wearing a bike helmet. Shot point blank, which was strange seeing as British officers didn’t usually have guns, and the officer drove off. Villanelle immediately came to mind once she heard that. But there were thousands who worked in and ran the European underworld. Anyone could be suspected.

So now, while it unfortunate that the man had died, there was a position open in the precinct. Which meant that Eve could apply and possibly take the job. But since she had so much experience, she had a chance. And being a dual citizen wouldn’t hurt her chances too badly either.

“Eve, if this idea works, you know what that means” he said seriously. And Eve knew exactly what it meant. But one way or the other, she would go through with it. Even now while sitting in her usual café enjoying the strongest caffeinated coffee they had and munching on a less than spectacular croissant. They talked some more, and Eve promised to call him soon. She was now alone with her thoughts again. And of course, Villanelle immediately came to mind. Her inaccessible, gorgeous, impish eyes and matching smile. And her confident gait and attitude. And by god did she drip sex appeal!

But at the same time an image of a thirteen year old Oksana came to mind. Her trouble making, but somewhat good hearted kid who always seemed to follow Eve around like a puppy. Eve shook her head. No, Villanelle and Oksana were two different people. But not really. She just changed. She enjoyed her job, even if it meant killing people and whatever her niche was.

Eve remembered the fun they had together. Once again replaying everything that went down on the trip. Even down to the kiss. Eve groaned at the fluttery feeling she got at the memory. Of course, it would be her luck that she felt attracted to a criminal. What a fucking stereotype.

When Eve blacked out her phone screen, she got a notification. She glanced down and noticed that it was an unfamiliar number.

_Hi Eve_

_I hope you are doing good_

_-(xxx)xxx-xxxx_

Eve did a quick search on the area code, and she felt herself go warm. It was from Paris. She only knew one person there. But how did she get her number? Well, it didn’t take a badge to figure out how. Irina must gave given it to her. She wanted to be mad. And she was. But she would keep herself composed for now.

* * *

It wouldn’t be until the next night when Villanelle got a text from Eve. Villanelle had been making herself a rather hefty looking sandwich when her personal phone dinged. She had thought it had been Irina at first, but when she saw the message, she knew it was Eve.

_Villanelle?_

_-(xxx)-xxx-xxxx_

Her heartbeat skyrocketed. Eve! Her sweet Eve! She was so excited that Eve was communicating with her that she nearly forgot to respond. But with that same energy she texted her back.

_Hi Eve! It has been so long! I miss you!_

_-V_

_I take it that Irina gave you my number?_

_-E_

Villanelle could feel Eve’s disapproval through the message. But it didn’t damper the elation she felt.

_I may or may not have threatened her, but please do not be upset! I really missed you!_

_-V_

The blonde was so excited!

_You threatened her! Ugh, why am I not surprised?_

_-E_

Villanelle pouted at that. Eve was still upset about that, what was the big deal? They threatened each other all the time. But Eve didn’t know that. But that wasn’t important right now. She was going to savor this conversation! But she had to be careful not to mention the cameras, or the fact that she knew that most of the sent gifts were tossed aside. She just had to get back into Eve’s good graces! She felt like she would die otherwise.

_It is tradition, so how have you been Eve?_

_-V_

The chat bubble hovered in the chat for a bit before disappearing. And then reappearing, before doing the same thing over again. Surely nothing had changed?

_Fine, nothing too exciting on my end_

_-E_

Of course, she knew that. Eve was a woman of habit; Villanelle had come to learn. It was somewhat irregular, but still predictable. There was another pause before Eve texted her again.

_How are you doing?_

_-E_

A loaded question. She had gone through an emotional and hormonal hurricane. She could mention how she trashed her, now finally clean, apartment. Or talk about the cameras she used on a near hourly basis. Or how she had been wearing Eve’s underwear for the last week. She washed them before each use, she promised. But instead of that, she simply replied with,

_Busy, but never too busy for you!_ _😊_

_-V_

_You know, I am surprised you want to talk to me, I saw how you looked at me the day you found me on that job_

_-V_

She remembered the look of absolute horror on Eve’s face. And the fear that followed it. And even though she denied it so much, she truly feared that she would never see, let alone hear from Eve again. This day by far was the best she had lately.

_It was a difficult situation, but a conversation like this is usually better on the phone or in person_

_-E_

_But I cant afford either, being on a cop’s salary and all_

_-E_

Was Eve trying to be funny? It still made her smile, whether it was Eve’s intention or not. They texted for about ten more minutes before Eve claimed that she had to go to work. But she said that she would text her later. Villanelle beamed. She couldn’t wait!

* * *

Things got a little more hectic after texting Villanelle. She had been surprised at how easy it was to talk to the blonde, even after everything that happened. But it was. Now she was at work, getting ready to go to the field with her partner Anderson, someone had been murdered, in the park.

It was hours of investigation. The classic jogger had come across the body and called it in. It was a young woman with blunt trauma to the head. Eve suspected a jealous significant other, that’s how these cases normally went. She was found in the bushes, and the only reason the jogger even found her was because the dead woman still had her phone. Her mother had been trying to call her. Despite the act itself being so horrible, it was also predictable. She quickly disguised her disappointment with interviewing the jogger. Standard questioning and so on. And by the time she made it back to her desk, did the more important paperwork and submitting evidence, not to mention talking to the medical examiner, it was damn near close to two in the morning. She and Anderson both were running on fumes so instead of letting her drive home, she offered to let her sleep at her place. It was a rare occurrence, but it wasn’t strange.

So, the two went back Eve’s apartment. She offered Anderson some pajamas for her to sleep in. Ordered a pizza, since they seemed to be the only places open this late. Barely ate their order and decided to go to sleep. They would be needed in a few hours anyway to pick up where they left off. Eve had forgotten that the couch was full of clean clothes that the detective hadn’t bothered to fold yet. After a short, incoherent debate, they ended up sleeping in the same bed.

They talked a little bit about the case before finally succumbing to sleep. However, Eve who was still unaware of the cameras in her apartment, didn’t realize that a certain someone was watching the live feed, and she was not happy in the slightest. The first reason being that she, while it was unintentional, did not text Villanelle again that day. But that could be overlooked. The biggest reason was because there was another woman in Eve’s bed. And that did not sit well with her at all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Friday everyone! Welcome back its always nice when you stop by! I couldn't believe the concern you guys had for Anderson, its both sweet and funny. I love you guys! Alright, tell me what you think! Enjoy your weekend and see you next Friday!

Villanelle was in her office mulling over the footage she had seen earlier yesterday night. She was tempted to kill the woman who dared lay in the same bed as Eve, but upon closer inspection, she recognized the woman to be Eve’s partner from work. Eve’s former boss had informed her as such when Eve had first been promoted. Andrews or something like that. She was no threat, and thus easily dismissed. But a little warning would be sent the woman’s way, just as a precaution.

But on the bright side, Eve had sent her a good morning text! Well in her time zone anyway. It was early evening here. And that alone had made her night. She had a normal day. Torturing the last surviving spy from Austria. She milked every bit of information out of them, and now had some serious blackmail. Sent some exports and eaten some really good food at a French fusion restaurant that had opened a few days ago. Making a mental note to bring Eve there once they were past their little issue.

Nadia walked in, pulling Villanelle out of her thoughts, finally she had returned.

“Well?” she asked.

“The planted evidence worked, and our routes have been taken off the heavy surveillance, the drivers have been given the all clear and should be on the move tonight” she reported.

“Wonderful, now get the British boy, I need to have a word with him” she ordered before sending the brunette off. Villanelle didn’t have to wait long for the arrogant man to come in. He strutted in with his usual confident gait, giving her his usual flirty grin,

“Boss, so good to see you, finally changed your mind about that date?” he asked. And Villanelle felt her skin crawl.

“Not your life, I have someone far more suited to my taste than you” Villanelle grinned as Eve’s smiling face flashed in her mind.

“You’re number on the ‘no touch’ list? She is quite the looker” he complimented.

“Of course, she is, now, I need you to get rid of that last spy, he is stinking up my warehouse, but send a gift to our friends in Austria” Villanelle told him. A cruel yet cat-like grin going over her lips.

“No problem, what’s being sent this time? Another finger?” he asked.

“I am feeling poetic tonight, send his head, but gouge out the eyes” she purred. Hugo gave her a thumbs up before being sent away. Now she wanted to check the feed again. She pulled up the live steam on her phone, deciding to head home for the night.

Eve wasn’t in the apartment, which was normal, she was usually at work around this time. And given how late Eve and her partner had come in last night, she could only assume that Eve would be home late again. Her poor baby, she always worked so hard. Hopefully, she would be coming home alone this time. The only person allowed in Eve’s bed was her!

* * *

The case looked like it was going to be pretty open-shut. Eve and Anderson had the boyfriend brought in for interrogation. Questioning the neighbors around the dead woman and him. Her family was notified, and of course lawyers were brought in. Evidence was being processed, but Eve needed to go see the autopsy. But on her way down, she got a phone call, she looked and saw that Bill was calling. She was quick to answer,

“Anything?” she asked in a quiet urgency.

“You have an interview, but I have it on good authority that the job is yours, just keep yourself together, an email should be sent in a moment or two” he told her.

“I would hope so, you run that place” Eve chuckled as the elevator door opened. And she was met with an immediate chill.

“Don’t make me change my mind, just get everything in order” he said before Eve lost connection. But luckily, she had thought ahead. And everything was in fact, in order. Now it was time to let the dominos fall as they would.

Eve spoke to the medical examiner, a peculiar man, but very efficient. According to his report there was blunt trauma, and based on the x-ray, it was either a lamp or a poorly swung, but still effectively hit, bat. Eve remembered Anderson saying that the suspect played for the local team. So, she would have to make a trip to the courthouse and get a warrant.

It about twenty minutes, seeing as her usual judge would be in court most of the day. And the next available one was on lunch break or something. But as she waited, she thought about Villanelle. The blonde had been occupying her mind more and more lately. She texted her the best she could, but with the case, she barely had time to breath. The detective was slowly coming to terms with her feelings, but those shadowed doubts were still lingering, as well as her common sense. But there would be time for that later. Right now she was on the way to the boyfriend’s apartment. She was going to search his vehicle.

She always almost there when she got a call from Anderson.

“Find anything new?” Eve asked as she pulled up to a stoplight.

“Polastri! Some punk slashed my tires and broke my windshield!” the woman exclaimed. Eve knew that not everyone was a fan of the police, but seriously? Some people needed to get their act together.

“There’s even a note! It says watch yourself, or next time it won’t be just the car!” she exclaimed. Eve couldn’t help but roll her eyes. And Eve would have gone to help, but she was almost to the suspect’s apartment, the warrant couldn’t go to waste.

After about six more hours Eve was finally stumbling into her apartment. The search had been successful, the murder weapon was found, and the soon to be prisoner could now be contained with no more grief from his lawyer than usual.

She flopped into bed, not bothering to take off anything. She was tempted to just sleep in her work clothes. But her oncoming slumber was interrupted by a text message. Thinking it was Anderson, Eve opened it, but wasn’t too surprised to see that Villanelle had texted her.

_What are you wearing?_

_-V_

Eve was too tired for this and scoffed at the younger woman’s audacity. But decided to play along. Even though it probably wasn’t a good idea.

_Absolutely nothing but my gun belt_

_-E_

Hopefully the sarcasm was clear, but apparently even renowned crime bosses had blonde moments.

_Oooh, let me see!_

_-V_

Eve rolled her eyes. She took a picture of her middle finger and sent it to her.

_You are so cruel Eve!_

_-V_

_What is it that the kids say? It is what it is?_

_-E_

Villanelle went quiet for a moment before texting her again.

_Would you send a picture of you in nothing but your gun belt?_

_-V_

Eve squawked in surprise. She was still on that?

_No Villanelle! That was a joke!_

_-E_

Her drowsiness was starting to creep back on her, so Eve decided to change for bed. She threw on a spaghetti strap top and just kept her underwear on before flopping back into her bed. She told Villanelle about the car vandalism and complained about the lack of respect the vandals had. She was starting to lose consciousness. The weight of the day finally catching up to her. Villanelle sent another text. And just before she went to respond to Villanelle’s next text, she fell asleep.

* * *

Villanelle had practically salivated at the thought of Eve in nothing but a gun belt. She imagined that Eve would saunter over to her, hips swaying, while twirling a pair of her handcuffs around her finger. Villanelle craved nothing more than for that to become a reality. But of course, Eve had been joking. Her little minx, always teasing. Maybe she could convince Eve to play a nice game of cops and robbers someday. The blonde purred at the thought.

And it seemed that her message to Anderson was sent. But f it happened again, she would be drowned on the international line and fed to the sharks. Nothing too extreme. And as thought crossed her mind, she was off to a meeting. Apparently, her Uncle wanted to apologize for ruining her plans to woo Eve and leaving her to try and win Eve over again. She felt like she was succeeding. But she still had to be careful.

She went to the office. It was empty, which was not unusual. It was everyone’s lunch break. What? Even the mafia needs a break. Their line of work was very hard. Nadia was waiting for her by her door. Saying that Konstantin was already inside. And Villanelle went in and sneered at the man who was raiding her liquor drawer.

“Get out of there!” she barked. Outraged at the lack of manners. Those were some of her finest scotches! She hated scotch, but they were a great bartering tool. And that idiot was drinking it! He took his time sitting down, still with a shot of scotch in hand. Villanelle sat down and looked at him expectantly.

“I am waiting” Villanelle said, staring more intensely. The man rolled his eyes.

“Perhaps, I jumped ahead on my judgement” he said.

“Really? I would not have guessed, I am more than capable of making my own decisions” Villanelle said snippily, leaning back in her hair.

“You said the same thing about the Anna situation, and look what happened” he pointed out. Making Villanelle growl. He always brought Anna up! But it was fine, she was over her now.

“She was the past, and Eve is my future. And no one is going to stop me from getting her, not even you. I almost lost my chance with her because of your stupidity” she growled. The man was stoic. But that didn’t stop her.

“And if you ever interfere like that again, I will hunt you down and kill you the same way I had to kill Anna, only I will not cry for you when I pull the trigger” Villanelle said coldly. That chaotic air returning around her. The room was tense, but her uncle didn’t seem phased.

“You didn’t cry when you shot Anna” he pointed out. Another moment of silence and a short staring contest, she was the first to break as she shrugged.

“You were gone, but like I said, she was the past, now is there something else you wanted to bother me about?” she asked, making a one eighty turn, and becoming cheerier. Taking away the intensity that she had caused like dust being blown away.

“I suppose not, did you take care of that officer who was trying to figure out your trade routes?” he asked.

“It was simple, and all of his work was burned and replaced” she said casually.

“Be careful, even if you got rid of one, there will always be others” he said.

“ I am well aware, that is why I planted moles in a few of the more influential police departments” she said. It was a common practice, not a major secret. But she would never reveal who her moles were. That would be showing one’s hand.

“Very good, well I am leaving, good luck, and be careful, I may be stepping back, but I will still be watching” he warned. Villanelle rolled her eyes. Yeah, she had heard that before.

* * *

Eve sighed as she walked into the office. Her interview was over and done with. And she would hear from Bill within the next two days. But she knew what to expect. Which was why, as she walked into the Lieutenant’s office with a serious look on her face, she put a piece of paper on his desk. She had known Lopez for a long time. So, she could understand his look of mild surprise after reading the paper.

“You sure Polastri? You’re one of our best” he commented.

“I don’t know, but there’s a bigger picture I wasn’t seeing before, so I hope so” Eve said before turning to walk back to her desk. She needed to finish up the case with Anderson.

“Polastri” Lopez called. Eve paused and looked over her shoulder,

“If you need a reference, you’ll hear nothing but good things from this precinct” he said honestly. 

“I hope so, I’ll see you around Lopez” Eve said before leaving. Just barely hearing the man return the sentiment. She dove into her paperwork, comparing notes with Anderson, double checking the evidence and results. And by the time lunch rolled around, Eve was ready to head back home and crash. But she was downing a large, iced coffee and a café sandwich; her phone rang.

“Hey Bill, listen if you keep calling like this, I won’t be able to pay my phone bill” Eve joked.

“It won’t matter, you’ll need a new number anyway, you start in three weeks, so get everything in order”

“I’ve been working on it, just waiting on the final paperwork” Eve told him. Feeling a wave of excitement and fear go through her at the news. Which meant her reality was about to change.

“If you need anything, just let me know, I’m sure I can sway someone and get your paperwork done more quickly” he said.

“No, I’m still working on a few things. But thanks anyway” Eve told him. They shared a chuckle. Yeah, the dominos were starting to fall into place.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday my people! So I got the feeling that some of you guys didn't like the last chapter so much. But you can't win em all. It was an essential chapter so I'm not gonna gripe at you. Anywho I hope you like this one better! Please let me know. Enjoy your weekend!

What had Villanelle done wrong? That question had been ringing in her mind for the last two weeks. Even now as she sat as her desk, twirling her favorite pocketknife between skilled fingers, staring into oblivion. Hoping to find an answer. When Nadia came into her office last week, after sending her to check on Eve, she had called her immediately only to be told that Eve’s apartment was empty. And that apparently, she no longer worked for the precinct. She was gone. 

She didn’t want to believe it, but after checking the feed, she saw movers come in with unmarked boxes and take Eve’s belongings. Nadia had yet to lie to her, but she had subconsciously hoped that she had. But it was true. Eve was gone. Even her phone number wasn’t in service anymore. And that wasn’t even the worst part. Eve had found the cameras. And how did she know? Well, the last footage of Eve being in the apartment showed her walking around, but when she came out into the living room, she walked right up to the camera with an unreadable expression, and pulled out the camera, dropped it to the floor, and stomped on it. At that moment, Villanelle knew that it was over. Her last chance to win Eve back was gone.

She blamed Konstantin, the thought that she could be to blame not even crossing her mind; thinking that he had played the long con with her in order to get rid of Eve. But Irina had told her that he had kept out of it. She then added that she didn’t know where Eve was either. So her only leads were dry. Eve. Her sweet, beloved Eve had disappeared. Honestly, what was the point of going on if she couldn’t have Eve by her side? She sighed sadly. Her baby had disappeared. There was nothing left for her now.

The only shred of hope she had left were the scouts she had sent out. Any trace or information on Eve was to be sent her way immediately. But so far, no one had found anything.

“I need to get out of here” she said suddenly, as she got up and threw the knife down. The office was suffocating, and the thoughts she was having were not helping in slightest. She informed Nadia that she was going out for a few hours and would return tonight. They weren’t expecting any imports for at least a week, a partner in Mexico was sending some goods for distribution, and the profit would be exceptional. But she didn’t want to think about it right now. She just needed to clear her mind.

And apparently, clearing her mind meant taking her motorcycle on a five hour drive to London. She parked it in an unassuming location and took to the streets. It was late afternoon, so people were everywhere. She window shopped, nothing really catching her eye today. She then decided to stop at a small restaurant, hoping that food would cheer her up.

She ordered the most expensive thing and waited. It was warm inside, and she had a decent view of the street life. Her phone dinged and had assumed that it had been Nadia with either a report or news about Eve’s whereabouts. But much to her surprise, it was a picture of her, from an unknown number.

_Boo_

_-xxx-xxxx-xxxx_

Making Villanelle’s hackles raise. Someone had been following her. She was tempted to make a getaway, but at the same time, she was curious about the unfortunate soul that wanted to try and toy with her.

_You are very brave I will give you that_

_-V_

_How is it brave when you gave me your number?_

_-xxx-xxxx-xxxx_

She knew this person? Wait! A sudden realization ignited a new spark of hope and excitement in her.

_Eve!_

_-V_

She couldn’t believe it, it was Eve. Her darling Eve! She hadn’t disappeared!

_Hello Villanelle_

_-xxx-xxxx-xxxx_

Villanelle was suddenly in a much better mood. But it wouldn’t be there for long after reading Eve’s next text,

_You’re in a lot of trouble, I hope you know that_

_-E_

* * *

The move from the U.S to London had been very stressful and time consuming. She sold most of her things, save for like a month’s worth of clothes, and a few sentimental things. Immigration was a headache, but because she was born in London, it wasn’t too bad. Bill had agreed to let her stay at his home until she could get her own apartment, or well a flat, the locals called it. So she and her four suitcases made the journey and she was set up in the guest room.

Bill showed her around. The best bus routes to take, where to renew her bus pass, and explained all the legal work she needed to get done. And she was so busy, that when she finally had a moment to relax, she became irritated. She remembered during the deep cleaning she did, so that she could get her deposit back, she saw a small camera. And her mind reeled at the thought of someone bugging her place. After using the power of deduction, it was clear that these were not here for very long. And she knew for sure that they weren’t there before she left for Paris. Which meant that they must have been placed during her absence. And there was only one person she knew that would be so bold to do this.

She had been so angry at first. Of all the shady things! What else had that woman done! Placing cameras in her apartment! It was enough to make Eve punch something. Which ended up being a pillow. That girl was gonna get it. And the first punishment would be the silent treatment. She had intended to text Villanelle that she was changing her number before it went out of service. But after the camera incident, she would let that crazy blonde suffer.

Two weeks later, she was about to sign for a place about twenty minutes from her new job. And she had decided to eat some lunch at a familiar joint Bill had shown her during her first few days.

And as she ate, she thought about Villanelle. Even if she had feelings for the criminal, it didn’t excuse her now clearly fanatic behavior. She ordered a hot drink and whatever the day’s special was. And as she nursed on it, she happened to glance across the street. And she nearly spit it out. Villanelle was there! Eve had wondered if she figured out where Eve was. But given the forlorn look the blonde had, maybe she was upset? Eve was tempted to leave her that way. But, something told her to ease up just a little. So, she took a picture and sent it to Villanelle, now waiting for her reaction. It was damn near immediate. She tensed up and seemed to shift her eyes around.

Then the messaging started. And then the blonde had the biggest smile on her face. But she wouldn’t reveal her location. Not until the younger woman understood that she was in trouble for her actions.

_What did I do!”_

_-V_

Eve scoffed.

_You put cameras in my old apartment!_

_-E_

Villanelle was silent for a minute or two but texted back soon after.

_I didn’t want your apartment to be robbed while you were visiting!_

_-V_

That was her defense? Eve remembered all the times Villanelle said that she cared for Eve. So, in a not so shocking turn, she did believe her. But there was a burning question, actually she had several burning questions, but this one would be the easiest to ask.

_Did you spy on me after I left?_

_-E_

The answer was immediate.

_I just really missed you! But it wasn’t all the time!_

_-V_

Eve groaned. Eve should have been outraged. But she wasn’t. However, it was another tally in Villanelle’s punishment board.

_Eve where are you?_

_-V_

_I’m not saying anything, I’m still upset with you!_

_-E_

_But Eve! Please!_

_-V_

Something dark stirred in Eve at the implied tone that Villanelle was using. She could just picture her whining and pouting at not getting her way.

_No Villanelle_

_-E_

Eve glanced out the window and saw Villanelle across the way. She looked like she was pouting, just as she had thought she would. Not wanting to risk exposure, Eve asked for her check, getting her food to go. She took the streets, now refusing to answer Villanelle’s texts. Eve had no doubt that Villanelle would figure out that she lived in London now. And once she did, their paths would soon cross again. But that was fine. She would be prepared this time.

* * *

Eve was London! The phone number alone told her as much. But she was mad at her! That wouldn’t do. Villanelle craved Eve’s forgiveness, and she would be damned if she didn’t get it! But how? She ate her food, thinking of ways to get into Eve’s good graces. She just had to. But first things first. She needed to put up security detail. If Eve lived closer now, she would need to exercise some truces she had here. Her rule for Eve still applied whether it was her territory or not. And then of course, she would need to find Eve. True London was vast, with many boroughs to explore. But technology was such a handy thing. So with a smile, she pulled out her phone and made a call.

“I need this person tracked down unharmed, send me their location the moment you find them” Villanelle ordered coolly before sending Eve’s number. Now, she would go home with a better peace of mind. The ride was smooth, but when you took the country roads, it normally went that way. She daydreamed about wooing Eve under the London city lights. And severing the heads of the naysayers. But that would come later. And of course ravaging her the best way she knew how until the neighbors called the cops to complain. She felt like Eve would be very vocal in bed if the masturbation episode was anything to go by.

When she pulled up to the office. Her eye in the sky found a location on one Eve Polastri. Lovely. A trip was to be made. But for now, so that her nagging uncle would leave her alone; she would keep this information to herself. She still had a business to run.

So well into to the night and in the early hours of the morning, Villanelle took care of her to-do list. Going over the delivery routes, updating her hit-list. Adding and taking off names. Wondering if Eve would be opposed to Villanelle using her handcuffs and pinning her against the headboard while she ate her out with French vanilla whipped cream until she pleaded for mercy.

She was very productive. And when she got home, she acted on her previous fantasy with the whipped cream. With Eve’s pilfered underwear of course, it was such a good orgasm. She still felt the ache after she woke up later that morning.

But while she was living in bliss of knowing where Eve was. She had forgotten, for the moment, that Eve was still upset with her. And that she was in still trouble.

* * *

Eve had finally moved into her new townhouse. She had gotten a good deal on a two bedroom, one bathroom. Apparently the landlord owed Bill a favor, but she wasn’t going to ask. She was just happy she was able to live on her own again. She wasn’t ungrateful for Bill allowing her to stay. But he was a father, much to her surprise, and his daughter seemed enraptured with Eve’s presence. Constantly seeking her out, crying when Eve didn’t hold her, and just harassing her in a way only a toddler could. But now she had her peace and quiet.

But in the back of her mind, she knew that it wouldn’t last for long. Eve suspected that Villanelle would track her down, probably from their first conversation since her move. She gave it three days tops before Villanelle or Nadia showed up at her door. But until then, Eve was out furniture shopping. She only bought a few things since she didn’t start work for a few more days. And a lot of her money was used to get here. So she was being frugal. Well more than usual.

At the end of the day, she managed to get most of her check list checked off. And she celebrated by taking a nice shower and lounging on her new couch drinking whatever beer the local liquor store owner recommended. It tasted cheap. Which was perfect. She pulled her laptop out and started streaming some British show to try and start getting with the culture. She fell asleep on the couch, only to be awoken by her alarm, and a serious ache in her back.

After a hot shower and a crappy breakfast sandwich, Eve was on the move again. Her furniture was supposed to arrive in anytime for the rest of the week. And first came the bedroom set. Then the living room furniture. Everything else she expected tomorrow. There wasn’t a lot anyway.

She made her bed, and threw out the extra trash the delivery men forgot. And by about two hours from midnight, when Eve was about to lock the doors. There was a subtle open and closing, and damn near hushed footsteps. The only reason Eve knew that someone else was there was by the fact that the wooden floor near the back door squeaked. And while Eve may have sold just about everything she owned. Her gun was not one of them. She had managed to get it into the country. She had connections too after all. So she slunk back into her bedroom and pulled out her already loaded gun. But before she could even turn back towards the door, there stood Villanelle, dressed in an Armani suit, holding a lavishly wrapped box, and a bouquet of Eve’s favorite flowers. All while smiling as if she had been invited. She was certainly a sight. But Eve had to keep a schooled expression.

“I brought you a housewarming gift! Surprise!” she exclaimed.

“You’re a little earlier than I expected” Eve said as nonchalantly as possible. Putting the safety back on the gun and replacing it under her pillow.

“You were expecting me?” Villanelle asked, a little surprised by the statement. But Eve could see in her eyes that she wasn’t surprised in the slightest. She looked touched actually.

“Well, you found me the first time, I didn’t doubt you would do it again” Eve added. The blonde nodded, acknowledging the truth. She went to take a step towards her, but Eve stopped her,

“I take it you are still cross with me yes?” she asked.

“You don’t know the half of it, so before I decide whether or not I will proceed with some of my new revelations, you’re going to tell me everything you’ve done since I arrived to Paris, up until I left, do you understand?” Eve said seriously. She watched Villanelle’s face go blank, possibly thinking of a way to avoid anything else she may have done. But Eve knew there had to be more. And she would coax the truth out of her, one way or another.

“Will you be mad if I tell you?” she asked.

“I’m already upset with you” Eve reminded her.

“But I don’t want you to be upset!” she protested, now starting to show a more childish side.

“Well you should have thought of that, now either tell me, or leave” Eve ordered. Already knowing her choice. The blonde’s face went through several emotions. And Eve expected a negative outburst, much like the one back at the hotel. But instead, she witnessed a somewhat nervous expression. And Eve couldn’t tell if she should be nervous or not either.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday all! Welcome back! You guys this chapter almost took no time to finish, but I enjoyed every second of it! So I hope you do too! Tell me what you think!

If there was one thing Villanelle hated, it was being put into a corner. Eve wanted the truth. The whole truth. And if she refused, Eve told her to get out and most likely never show her face again. Even if she walked out, she couldn’t leave Eve alone! She had spent hundreds of thousands in her plans to get Eve back into her life. The spies, the bribery, everything just so she could have Eve in her arms. But of course, Eve knew that she wouldn’t leave, she was too smart for her own good. Which was something that Villanelle could appreciate about her. Just not right this second.

“Tell me” Eve said calmly. But there was a recognizable tension in the air. And despite what little conscious she had; telling her to abort, not to say a word. She would talk. After all, it was Eve’s forgiveness she craved the most, right now anyway, that whipped cream fantasy was definitely still on the top of her list. She would talk.

“I bribed your old boss into keeping tabs on you” she started.

“You told me that” Eve reminded her. Oh yes, she had, hadn’t she? So, she kept going, it would be simpler to get the easy stuff out of the way.

“I looked into your medical records to make sure you didn’t have a food allergy” she confessed. There was a twitch in Eve’s eye, but she said nothing. She watched the shorter woman take a breath. Perhaps to keep her calm, Villanelle hoped.

“And?” she urged. She knew what would come out Villanelle’s mouth next.

“I had cameras installed in your old apartment” the blonde added.

“Anything else?” Eve asked, clearly digging for more information. There was a silence for a moment. The heavier, what she supposed was guilt, were the only things left.

“Keep going” Eve broke the silence. And Villanelle really didn’t want to.

“That’s it” she lied. She had to. The last few things were events she hoped to take to the grave with her. But Eve’s intense gaze was making it difficult. She quickly put on a strong poker face.

“So, you’re going to lie to me?” Eve asked, now slowly approaching her.

“What?” the blonde asked both surprised and confused. How did Eve know she was lying!

“You know, being a detective requires a keen eye for the finer details” Eve started. But Villanelle chose silence still. It was her only defense at the moment, even if she wanted Eve to forgive her.

“And as I’m sure you noticed, while I’m not totally organized. I pack for the exact amount of time I intend to be gone” Eve recited. An odd feeling swept through the taller woman’s body. She felt like she was being investigated down at the station. But the way Eve was circling her definitely had her hot under the collar.

“Last chance Villanelle, did you do anything else? Or will I have to persuade the answers out of you?” Eve asked, but her tone was ominous. And did she growl? God she was getting wet.

She didn’t utter a single word. Which would be the final nail in the coffin. Eve let out a sigh. Like a parent whose last nerve had been shot.

“Fine, we do this the hard way” she told her. Making the blonde raise a skeptic brow. What was the hard way?

* * *

The cries that Villanelle emitted as Eve spanked her was certainly an intoxicating sound. But she had to keep a straight face. This was a punishment. Eve had given her the chance to confess. But she refused. And this was the result. She knew that Villanelle had stolen a pair of her underwear. When she was packing, she had counted twice and saw that she was missing a pair. Her favorite pair actually. And no one else had been in the room from the time of their disappearance except for Villanelle. Yes, Konstantin and Irina had too. But he never stepped too far from the front door. And Irina didn’t seem the type to do so. Which only left one probable suspect.

It was surprisingly easy to get the blonde over her lap. Eve didn’t tell her what the hard way was. So, when she was in range, Eve sprung; and put the younger woman in her lap. But she had tried to get away once the spankings started and the reason behind them.

“P-Please Eve! I-I’m sorry!” the younger woman whimpered. She had started crying about eight spanks in. But still no confession. So Eve had to take it up a notch, the pants were removed, and well, well, well. Guess where the missing underwear was?

“So you took my underwear, didn’t tell me, and then lied when I asked about it?” Eve hissed at her as she swatted the seat of her ass a little harder. Villanelle yelped, now that the small relief of having cloth over her behind was gone.

“I-I just wanted something of yours!” she confessed before moaning. Eve, having lost herself for a moment, pulled the underwear taut, knowing that it would press in all the right places. Villanelle squirmed in her lap, just barely rutting against Eve’s knee. It was absolutely delicious. Wait, punishment Eve. Focus.

“Did you do anything else?” Eve demanded, pausing for a moment.

“Masturbated in them, a lot” she said. Alright, that left her dumbfounded. She didn’t expect that.

“I also watched you masturbate in your bedroom from the video feed!” which earned her ten harder spanks on her bare ass. The Russian tried to escape the harder smacks, but Eve’s tight hold made it nearly impossible to move, unless she wanted to hurt Eve in the process. And they both knew she didn’t. So, she endured as Eve gave her a few more. After that, Eve sent her to take a cold shower. Eve had some aloe lotion that she would use once the sobbing blonde came back out. Eve noticed the wet patch on her leg and sighed. This woman enjoyed being spanked. Go figure. But Eve also enjoyed spanking her. So, she couldn’t really criticize.

After about twenty minutes Villanelle had come out, eyes puffy in nothing but a towel, and Eve told her to lie on her stomach. Eve had to restrain herself from ogling the body before her. Not yet. So when she did lay down, Eve made sure she stayed there while she picked the flowers and the unopened gift.

“Do you hate me now Eve?” came a quiet voice. Eve paused her actions.

“No, but you needed to be punished, you can’t just behave like that and expect to get away with it Scott-free” Eve lectured before turning around and getting the lotion. She gently applied it while talking to Villanelle.

“After you said that you loved me, all of your actions made sense in one way or another, but there are better ways to go about it” she said, rubbing soothing circles over the Russian’s warm flesh. She went on and on. Explaining why everything that Villanelle had done was wrong. And it felt like she was a counselor again. Which had actually inspired Villanelle’s punishment. It was clear that this woman needed someone to look after her. And sure, there was still a lot to work through. But, who better than her?

“Which reminds me, sit up and face me Villanelle” was her simple command. Villanelle was quick to do so but looked a little submissive. Whether it was act or not Eve couldn’t decide. This woman was more than capable of turning the tables.

“Yes Eve?” she asked.

“Now I have a bit of a confession to make” Eve said. Making the blonde perk up a bit. Eve drew her face in close with just a finger, then, she kissed the blonde. And as she suspected, Villanelle’s submissive act disappeared as she crawled into Eve’s lap and forcing her against the bed. Well, Eve didn’t fight her on the way down, so perhaps forcefully was a bit much.

* * *

Eve spanking her had been one of the best things to ever happen to her. Sure it was punishment, but the dominant air around her just made it enjoyable. She had to resist the urge to touch herself as she took a shower. And Eve had been kind enough to put lotion on her, explaining to her why she got the consequences she did. But the real icing on the cake was the fact that Eve was kissing her. Which told her that Eve had feelings for her after all. Her plan to woo Eve had worked. It just didn’t go quite to plan.

Villanelle took the reins, ready to tear her lovely Eve’s clothes off and show her what she was made of but was stopped by a sharp swat on her already tender ass. She whined, halting all movement.

“No” Eve told her, still laying there, looking hot as fuck with her swollen lips and that amazing hair splayed every which way. She blinked several times.

“No? But I thought you liked me! Why did you say no!” Villanelle all but demanded. But apparently Eve didn’t like her tone because there was another pop on her right cheek. Making her hiss.

“What is wrong with you!” she growled incredulously.

“Someone needs to teach you how to behave, just because I said no, does not mean that you need to get upset” Eve said sternly.

“Okay, please explain why you said no” Villanelle asked with somewhat gritted teeth. Her patience was thin, but she wanted to try for Eve.

“Good girl” Eve said while scratching under Villanelle’s chin. The blonde’s attitude instantly melted away as she leaned into the touch, she felt like purring. She liked Eve calling her a good girl. Eve kept her promise of explaining her reasoning. Apparently, she was still upset with Villanelle’s actions. But not as much now.

She went on about how stealing people’s underwear was wrong, stalking them was illegal and if she had been anyone else, Eve would have called the cops. Villanelle made a smart mouth comment about Eve already being a cop. Which earned her another pop on the ass. It didn’t hurt, but she felt it. The older woman explained why everything Villanelle did was wrong. It was boring, but she got to be naked on top of Eve, so it wasn’t too bad.

“I am sorry for all of those things Eve; I did not intend to upset you” she said as sincerely as possible. She meant it, making Eve unhappy was never her intention.

“I won’t lie and say I fully forgive you, but you’re on the right path” Eve said. And then it got quiet. And they just stared at each other. But the blonde was still naked and keyed up from Eve’s spanking. She would really like Eve to touch her. Which inspired a new idea.

“Eve, could I earn your full forgiveness?” she asked in low seductive tone. Rolling her bare hips against Eve’s clothed ones. She watched Eve stiffen underneath her. But her face was still stern.

“A-And just w-what do you think you’re doing?” Eve asked as Villanelle lowered herself to start pressing light kisses to Eve’s neck. That earned her a subtle whimper. Lovely. She kept peppering kisses all over her face and back to the column of her neck.

“Nothing yet” was her impish reply before sinking her teeth into a sensitive spot on her neck. But she decided to let her hands slither up to Eve’s enticing cloth covered breasts. They fit perfectly into her hands, just like she thought they would. And her neck tasted so nice.

“V-Villanelle! W-What did I, oh god! What did I say?” she tried to sound stern. But Villanelle had started to suck a nice bruise on her neck. She wouldn’t be rough about it, the goal was to appease Eve. And mark her for all to see.

“Mmmm, you’ve said a lot of things tonight Eve” she purred into Eve’s ear, now grinding a little harder into Eve. Making the older woman stifle a moan.

“D-Do you re-ah! Really think that acting this way will help your case?” Eve asked, but Villanelle cold see the fight leaving Eve’s eyes. And a leg hitched around Villanelle’s hip. Just a little more. And all those fantasies she had dreamt up would finally come true.

“No, but I believe that I can put it in my favor, I have a silver tongue after all” Villanelle bragged. And the crime lord had every intention of using it.

* * *

Eve was panting heavily as Villanelle worked her devilish tongue over her clit. Truth be told, she had no intention of stopping Villanelle. Having a hot, lethal, naked Russian woman who wanted nothing more than to ravish her, but could also kill her in the blink of an eye really did something to Eve.

“AH! Right there!” Eve cried out, wrapping her legs around the woman’s head, hands gripping the pillows beneath her head. Villanelle had added two fingers not too long ago, plunging in, in tandem with her stiff licks. But now there was a third, and Eve was close to losing it.

“So good Ville! Such a good girl” Eve cried out. She didn’t know where the ‘good girl’ phrase had come from, even when she had done it the first time. But it felt so right. And blonde seemed to like it too, because gave a particularly harsh suck on her clit after she had uttered those words. That woman’s mouth was sin. She felt that special spot get hit, and she bucked into Villanelle’s mouth, crying out a little louder than before.

“Did I find my baby’s G-spot?” Villanelle asked, she had moved up to Eve’s face to kiss her passionately. The taste of herself on Villanelle’s tongue as she mixed it with Eve’s saliva. It was so fucking hot. And those long fingers still working her like she had been doing it for years.

“Hmm?” she pried, hitting it again and again, and again. Eve knew she wouldn’t last too much longer. That minx knew what she was doing!

“V-Villanelle!” Eve gasped. The blonde had attacked her breasts again. Sucking on one, while the neglected one was twisted and pulled with Villanelle’s free hand.

“Do you want to cum Evie?” she husked into her ear. But Eve never got the chance to answer because Villanelle had already picked up the pace. With no intention of slowing down. And Eve was loving every damn second. Her moans and gasps could attest to that. She could feel her orgasm approaching. But Villanelle’s words did not help at all.

“That’s it baby, let it out! Bathe my fingers in your cum! Let the neighbors hear you cum!” she all but demanded before Eve quickly exploded. Villanelle’s name the only word leaving her mouth. And she could see the spark of possessiveness behind those hazel eyes as she did so. Villanelle extracted her sticky fingers from Eve’s still pulsing center and licked them clean in a teasing manner. Never breaking eye contact.

“You taste even better than I imagined Eve” she had said. And if Eve wasn’t already flush, she would be a shade darker than she already was. And she was already tired after one go. The Russian woman seemed to sense this, because she tutted in disapproval.

“Don’t plan on sleeping tonight my love, I am far from finished with you” she growled in a predatory manner. Making Eve groan. Maybe she should have been stricter about saying no after all. But as she moved one of Eve’s legs up and placed her center right on Eve’s slick one, and put a firm grip on her ankle, that thought disappeared. Thank god she didn’t have work tomorrow. But she would give Villanelle a better disciplining! She wouldn't be swayed by Villanelle's mouth again!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday my people. I'm so happy you liked the last chapter! I know I loved it. Your comments were so kind, and I appreciate them greatly! Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Enjoy your weekend!

It took about a month, but Eve was finally taken off of probation and was allowed to visit active crime scenes. Like right now. She and her new partner Cook, a heavy smoker but had a knack for the detailing, just like her. They bickered constantly about the smoking. But it was a difference she had to adjust to. And right now, there was a body in a dirty alleyway near the bridge who’s name Eve had yet to remember.

“Looks like an overdose” the man said before taking a drag and blowing the smoke up the in air. Eve scoffed at the action as she gazed down at the scene in front of her. It was a male, early to mid-twenties. But he was rail thin with veins showing. Track marks, and the usual things that a shooter would need to get high. He was slumped over to one side. It was a pity. But it was also boring. And yet, he looked somewhat familiar.

“It looks like it, but we’ll see what the ME says” Eve sighed before letting the scene crew get pictures, she and Cook went to collect evidence. It was about fifteen of work, not including interviewing the passerby who had called it in. The traffic back to the precinct was tolerable. But when they finally got back, she was ready for a drink. But she had taken her lunch break.

“Hey Polastri, looks like someone loves you!” one of the officers said as she approached Eve with a grand vase of flowers. An arrangement of roses, and her favorite flowers. And it didn’t a badge to figure out who had sent them.

“Oh, wow! Okay, thank you Walker” Eve said before taking the vase and heading back to her desk. Cook had already beaten her there.

“That’s the fifth one since you’ve started here” he pointed out, but not looking at her. Eve had set it down, but saw a note. With a somewhat fond eye roll, she took the notecard from its place on the flowers and read it.

_To my beloved,_

_I hope work is not stressing you out too badly_

_but even if it was, I would be happy to destress you_

_I hope these flowers brighten your day_

_With love_

_-V_

A strong wave of déjà vu. But Cook was right. Villanelle had sent other arrangements as well. Most had messages like this. But the first one had congratulated her on her new job. But normally, there was a back side with another message. So when she flipped the card over, of course there was more.

_P.S_

_I noticed that you bought some new underwear, boy shorts. Really Eve, I think something skimpier would suite you much better!_

_Anyway, I took the green pair, and I’ll be wearing them when you get home_

_-V_

Eve rolled her eyes. But the smile remained. At least she told her this time. But still, that was stealing. And she knew better than that.

* * *

Villanelle had adjusted well in adding Eve into her schedule. She had taken to visiting her mostly during the week. The mileage on her bike was starting to get high but doing this didn’t leave a paper trail like a flight or train ride would. She could ride in and out without detection. A win-win situation. The visits were once to twice a week. However whenever she told Eve that she was leaving. It wasn’t always true. Sometimes she would watch her from a far. Whether it be at work, or out grocery shopping. But she never did more than that. Well, except the one time.

Eve had gone out with her friend, who Eve told her about, Bill. The man who helped her get to London in the first place. And who was also on Villanelle’s no kill list. A good man. And that night Eve had decided to walk home alone. Silly girl. Well when she had been a block away, a skittish druggie had tried to shake her down. Now her Eve was no push over and managed to fight the man off. But she had been cruelly shoved into the wall behind her. And of course that wouldn’t do at all. So once she saw that Eve was safely home, she tracked the junkie down and injected him with one the strongest dosages of poison that she kept on her person for situations like this. It would look like a heroin overdose in a lab test. But in reality, it was a concoction of her own design.

“This is the price you pay for hurting my love you filthy rat” she had hissed at him as he convulsed in the alleyway and ended up slumped against the wall. After that she went for some ice cream and rode back to Paris in a cheery mood. That was a few days ago.

But anyway, she had sent Eve flowers, she seemed to like them when she first went to her new place. So she had sent a few bouquets. She had delivered them herself. In disguise of course, she was a wanted woman after all, in more than one way. During each of those deliveries, Villanelle would immediately go to Eve’s place. Restocking her fridge and small things like that. Her baby worked hard after all. She had promised not to bug Eve’s new home. She didn’t want a repeat what happened before. Well, not as a punishment anyway.

Even now she was laying in Eve’s bed. Only this time was an official visit. She was mostly naked, with the exception of her button up shirt, and another pair of Eve’s underwear. Had she taken them? No, it wasn’t really stealing if you didn’t leave the house right?

“Get home soon my love” she sighed into the air as she writhed on Eve’s bed spread. It was comfortable, but nothing like she was used to. She would tolerate the texture for Eve. The Russian stayed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about how lucky she was that Eve was so forgiving. She would never admit this out loud, but she had hesitated a bit when she first discovered Eve’s new address. She didn’t know how Eve would react to her presence. Which was why she had brought the flowers and gift in the first place. To hopefully soften Eve’s mood.

But things were okay now. Even if Eve had taken to lecturing her more and more on how to behave. But misbehaving was what she did best. Which was why when she delivered the latest vase of flowers to Eve’s work, she had written a little confession on the back. All she had to do was wait now.

Ding.

There went her phone, and a pleased grin swept across her lips. She opened her messages eagerly.

_You must really like being punished huh?_

_-E_

She found it!

_I never took them out of the bedroom Evie,_

_So I didn’t take any of your belongings_

_-V_

Solid logic. It was hard to argue with that.

_That’s Detective Polastri to you_

_-E_

The blonde read the next text and couldn’t help but shiver. Oh, was she going to use her cop terms with her? Villanelle had hoped so. No! No! No! No! Hold on! She had another reason for being here. She had just gotten so caught up in the moment that she had nearly forgotten.

_Well Detective Polastri, would you care to join me for dinner tonight at 7?_

_I have a reservation at a lovely place in Westminster_

_-V_

The text was immediate, and Eve had said yes. Great! Tonight, would be fun!

* * *

When Eve had returned home, she had finally figured out where she had recognized the drug addict from. It was the man who had tried to rob her a few nights prior. The ME had confirmed that it was indeed an overdose. Family was contacted, and paperwork was signed to release the body to the family. A fairly quick investigation. And as she changed into a nice grey dress that Villanelle had bought her, the housewarming gift, she thought about where they would be going for dinner.

She heard the doorbell ring. Eve went downstairs and opened the door, and in strolled Villanelle, dressed in a flattering suit. A vibrant salmon color. Her hair done up in a French braid. She looked hot.

“Eve, you look tasty” she winked after slowly giving her a once over, making Eve roll her eyes.

“Don’t be cute, I haven’t done my hair yet” Eve complained. Which was true. It was the last thing she had to do.

“I am always cute Eve, you should appreciate that. And your hair is beautiful, it is cold tonight, wear it down” Villanelle suggested. She seemed so enraptured by her hair.

Fine, just let me grab my coat and I’ll be right back” Eve told her before going upstairs. She was back down again in no time and then they were off. Villanelle had managed to get her car to London, and she recognized the driver.

They talked about Eve’s day, and Villanelle’s. But Eve could see that the woman was sitting somewhat awkwardly. Which told her one thing. She still had Eve’s underwear on. She must really want another punishment. Fine. She would get one. Eve would just have to wait for her chance to give it to her.

“Welcome to The Strutting Peacock Eve” Villanelle said as the driver opened the door and let them out. Villanelle taking her hand so that she wouldn’t fall. They were taken inside and Eve was surprised at how homey the place looked. And yet everyone was dressed up as they were.

“What’s the deal with this place?” Eve asked in a hushed tone as they were seated.

“It is the kind of place where you need to know someone to get in” Villanelle explained. Their drink orders were taken, Eve asked for a water, since she had work tomorrow and didn’t feel like showing up with a hangover. Villanelle ordered some kind of lemonade. There was a comfortable silence, both looking over the menu. Eve was still adjusting to the currency, but if she was doing the math right, this place was expensive as hell!

And she must have made that revelation a little loudly because Villanelle set the menu down with an amused face.

“Eve, do not worry about the prices, I have no problem paying for you, as I’ve said before, you are worth every euro” Villanelle told her with an added sincerity. Eve could see it in her eyes. And it made something warm wash over her. It was just now hitting her that Villanelle actually loved her. Even if her horribly misguided attempts to show how much she cared. Her attitude needed work, and the concept of invading personal space and boundaries. But it didn’t disprove the fact that she wanted Eve.

She also had her own brand of charm. But Eve liked it. Villanelle was a horse of a different color.

“I wouldn’t mind paying for my own meal you know” Eve countered with a humored snort.

“I know, but this my treat, so next time, you can treat me, but beware Eve, I have a voracious hunger especially when we get dessert” she husked with a suggestive wink. The detective rolled her eyes good-naturedly. And not long after, the drinks showed up, and they ordered their food. When the waiter left, Eve responses with,

“If you only get hungry at dessert, I doubt you could handle a full course meal” then she chose to strike. They were seated across from each other, but the table was small enough that their legs could get tangled if they didn’t pay attention. And while they had talked, Eve had started an innocent game of footsie. Which Villanelle had taken in stride but kept a neutral expression since they were in public. But Eve wanted to see just how composed she could be. So Eve had taken her shoe off and started to caress her foot a little higher.

“Eve, so naughty, we are in an exclusive establishment, she said with the Liverpool accent she had adopted for the night. But Eve could hear the slight hitch in her voice. That same foot pushed Villanelle’s legs apart and continued to move up. Adding and lessening pressure.

“Hmm, well it’s going to get a little dirtier soon, tell me, are you still wearing another pair of my underwear?” she asked with a noticeable dip in her voice, eyes darkening as she fluttered them for the blonde.

“Yes” she said stiffly. Aw, she was trying to behave.

“Oh, well that isn’t good, it must be. . . so . . tight around your hips huh?” she asked before pressing her big toe to Villanelle’s center. She could feel the tightness of the material pushing back. But she could also feel how warm Villanelle’s crotch was. Villanelle leaned into her toe, and Eve started a rhythm, and the blonde was eager to follow along. Eve was building her up slowly and would continue to do so during their date. Conversation was held. Each telling the other something new about themselves. But now came the kicker. Eve could see that Villanelle was getting close. The way she bit her lower lip to suppress a moan was a strong indicator.

Now came the kicker. She started to work the blonde a little harder.

“What did I tell you about taking my things Villanelle?” Eve asked expecting an answer.

“N-Not to do it again, or I would be p-punished” she panted out quietly.

“That’s right, and while I appreciate the honesty, you still did it, so I’m very disappointed in you” she sighed theatrically before extracting her foot and replacing it back in her shoe.

She could see the gears turning in Villanelle’s mind. But it didn’t take her long to figure out what her punishment was.

“Y-You are very cruel Eve, working me up in public” she whined.

“My poor baby” was all Eve said before eating again and moving on like nothing happened. She would learn, one way or the other. But before Villanelle could get the chance to protest, she froze and her face became unreadable.

“Eve, get up, we need to leave” she said with a hushed urgency.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone happy Friday/Saturday! I missed you guys, you're great people! I finished this chapter on Wednesday believe it or not. You know when the writing muse is suddenly by your side, and you just feel productive as heck? That was me guys. It's a great feeling.   
> Well read on and let me know what you think!

When Villanelle had gone still like that, she couldn’t imagine why, well not until Eve turned around. It seemed that Interpol had shown up. But why? Well sure Villanelle was here, but she was in a decent enough disguise. No one knew about her and Villanelle’s relationship, with the exception of Bill. But he swore not to tell a soul. She looked back to Villanelle and could tell she was ready to run. But then she would look too suspicious. Eve had to think.

If they were here for Ville than the whole place would be surrounded, and even had some undercover agents within the restaurant itself. But no one had paid them too much mind. Of course, that could have been a tactic to ease off suspicion.

“Get under the table” Eve ordered in a hushed tone. It was tall enough, and the table cloth just barely touched the floor. It was risky, but if Interpol was here to Villanelle, she would take it.

“Now Villanelle” she encouraged, and in seconds the blonde disappeared. No one seemed to see it happen. Eve then made quick work of rearranging the table as quickly and subtly as possible. She swapped the cutlery. Eve hadn’t opened hers, but Villanelle had. She then slightly pushed out Villanelle’s chair. One of the uniformed men was approaching her, so Eve had put her head into her hands. She spent ten minutes on her make up and it was about to be ruined.

“Beg your pardon miss, we’re-oh, are you okay?” the man asked clearly startled by Eve’s crying.

“Am I okay?” she started, wiping the fake tears from her eyes before sniffing.

“Of course not! I’m pretty sure my date just ditched me! It’s been fifteen minutes since he went to the bathroom” she hiccupped pitifully. She felt a light scratch on her leg. And Eve used her foot to pull the blonde a little closer, and warn her to stay still.

“ I’m sorry to hear that mam, but I’m afraid that there’s a bit of a situation, we’re getting ready to close this place down, so I kindly suggest you leave at once” he said. This wasn’t good, they had to get of here.

“But if its any consolation, you’re a lovely woman and you deserve better” he added awkwardly before moving on.

“Eve” she heard the blonde whisper from under the table.

“I know, let me think” Eve rushed out in a hushed tone. This was a raid and time wasn’t on their side. But from the corner of her eye, she saw a chance. The dessert trolley, perfect!

“Vee, I have an idea, how flexible are you?” she whispered.

“Oh Evie, you have no idea” she purred. Really she was trying to flirt right now?

“Save it, I’m gonna flag the dessert guy over, and you’re going to go to the kitchen and leave, steal a uniform if you have to, but get out of here” was Eve’s order.

“What about you? I am not going to leave you here” was the blonde’s reply. Aw, she was so sweet.

“I’m a cop Villanelle, I’m sure they’ll let me out, just meet me at the end of the block or something” Eve explained as she flagged the cart down.

“Get ready” Eve hissed quietly before she started talking to the woman in charge. She asked what everything was, and then a recommendation. Anything to buy time. Eve could hear the small sounds of shuffling plates below. And in the end, she pulled about four tarts with names she couldn’t pronounce. But it wouldn’t be enough to send her back to the kitchen, so she pulled an American move and offered a tip to the woman. And with an overzealous arm swing, her drink went straight onto the woman and the food.

“I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed, and she was, those desserts looked hard to make, and the woman didn’t look like she got paid enough to deal with issues like this. But Villanelle’s safety came first. She ended up offering her cloth napkin, and even offered all the cash she had in order to hep pay for the dry cleaning. All was taken in stride, and the woman was off. Probably too upset to figure out why the cart had suddenly gained an extra set of weight.

She stared after before lightly kicking underneath. Villanelle was gone. Which mean that she needed to leave too.

* * *

Eve was so smart! Using the dessert cart to get back to the kitchen. Although some of Eve’s drink had landed on her pants. Not that it mattered, this thing was relatively inexpensive. The cart had two levels with about two feet space between. She had to move all the dessert onto another level, or just ate it. The levels were adjustable, so she took one off and placed it under the table to the furthest corner. Then with some contortionists move she learned before taking on a circus job in Italy, she managed to sit and fold her limbs together.

When they got back to Eve’s place, she was definitely going to reward her. When she got to the kitchen, she quickly got out, seeing that everyone was too focused on making orders. She slunk into the closest room and saw rows of lockers. She did a quick scan for cameras. But considering that it was a changing room, there weren’t any. She saw a box of spare uniforms and quickly changed. Throwing away the outfit. But putting it at the bottom of the garbage can. Suddenly someone in raid gear came in and told her to leave. And she was ushered out with about twenty other waitstaff and kitchen staff. But in the confusion, she snuck away down an alley and pulled out her phone. Immediately calling Eve to make sure that she had gotten away too.

“Baby, where are you?” she asked as calmly as possible.

“Oh Bill! How are you!” Eve said excitedly. Which told her that Eve was either still inside, or had been intercepted. Not good. She couldn’t leave Eve!

“Before you start, I won’t be able to join you for dinner tonight, I’m a little tied up with a date incident” Eve said.

“Eve what happened! You said you could get out” Villanelle exclaimed, she needed to run. But Eve could be in danger!

“I appreciate your concern Bill, but the crowd here is so unorganized, but I should be out in about five minutes. I can walk with you home, meet me at the intersection!” Eve said cheerily before hanging up. Eve was coming, she was just trying to leave. So in a rush, she sprinted to their meeting spot. She had to sneak past the barricades, but she managed to make it. And not long after she saw a familiar head of hair coming her way. And she was laughing. What was so funny?

“Eve, what is the matter?” she asked as she pulled the woman into her. Sharing warmth against the British winter winds.

“I just realized the raid wasn’t for you, it was for some drug lord from Spain! He comes like once a month for his favorite meal” she then put her head onto Villanelle’s chest and continued to laugh. What? A drug lord from Spain?

“That’s not very specific Eve, I know five drug lords from there” she pointed out.

“Well my boss told us that there was raid planned in our area, so we were told to keep it quiet. I knew it was this week, but we weren’t told where and what day” Eve continued to explain. And for some reason, the Russian felt irrationally insulted.

“Am I not important enough to plan a raid for?” she huffed as they started walking further away. She heard Eve coo at her,

“Baby, you’re too careful, I doubt they could gather enough evidence to even suggest a plan to take you down” Eve said stopping her and making her look Eve in the eye. They were such a pretty shade of brown. And it would forever be her new favorite color.

“Hmm, I am very careful, aren’t I?” she bragged, taking Eve’s compliment in stride. She saw Eve roll her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. Something else Villanelle now lived for. She lived for Eve as a whole now. This incredible woman, who despite being a law enforcer, was willing to risk it all to save Villanelle.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, you might fool everyone else, but you can’t fool me, remember that” Eve warned with a playful nudge.

“I hope not, now, I would like to thank you for getting me out of there, if you will indulge me” she offered with a seductive purr, coupled with her arm sliding down Eve’s back and gripping the woman’s ass. Eve jumped but protested a bit.

“It was a false alarm” Villanelle acknowledged, but the fact that Eve did what she did was something that the Russian appreciated, and she wanted to show her gratitude. Which she told Eve. Making the Korean woman laugh, it was such a beautiful sound.

“Fine, but you know, a simple thank you would suffice” Eve told her. No, it would not! Not in the slightest!

“Not for what I have in mind” she husked into Eve’s ear.

* * *

Eve should have known that Villanelle would bring up a cop fantasy of some kind. Which was how she found herself hand cuffed to her bed post, naked with the exception of her old police hat, and of course, her gun belt. Legs spread wide, while Villanelle continuously sprayed whipped cream onto her pussy and licked it off. Targeting her clit while her deviously long fingers worked inside her.

Villanelle ‘captured’ Eve and insisted that she pleasured her with whipped cream until she became a mess. She was stripped down to practically nothing and restrained. Before the blonde started to play with her body. Giving her passionate kisses. Marking her everywhere. She really had a thing for Eve’s breasts, because that’s where she spent a good amount of time. Nipping and sucking. But the moment she opened Eve’s legs, she dove in and hadn’t left since. Eve had to watch her, given her position and it just made her hotter.

“You taste so good officer even without this whipped cream” she said coming up to kiss her. Eve tasted herself and the whipped cream and leaned in the best she could, wishing she could touch the other woman.

“V-Villanelle!” Eve pleaded. She needed to cum so bad. And they were only ten minutes into Villanelle’s little game.

“Soon baby, we never made it to dessert, and like I said, I have a voracious appetite” she purred in Eve’s ear before licking her lips and diving back in. Eve let out a raspy gasp and bucked her hips. Villanelle licked her slowly. It felt amazing. The best type of torture that she would forever fall victim to.

“Please baby, be a good girl!” she pleaded. Hoping the nickname would be in her favor. And given how the strokes got faster and two fingers were added, if was safe to say it worked. Eve was ready to cum, so she decided to feed this woman’s apparent praise kink as she wrapped her legs around Villanelle’s neck and hump her face.

“You’re doing so good baby! Fuck!” she whined after Villanelle sucked her clit harder and even grazed her teeth on it. That did her in, and she exploded all over the blonde’s tongue and fingers. The quiet slurps and hums of approval only added fuel to the fire. She felt that hot tongue clean the mess she made. This woman was a devil. A sex devil. She knew there was a proper label, but her post coital haze was making it hard to remember. She felt her hands being freed. And they fell to her sides.

“Thank you for what you did today baby” Villanelle smiled gently before pulling her into a hug. And Eve shared the look hugging her back.

“Someone has to look out for you, you’re my troublemaker, right?” Eve chuckled tiredly before gently pushing a finger against Villanelle’s nose, making her scrunch her face cutely.

“You might have mentioned that a few times” Villanelle said playfully. Eve soon came back to her senses, and not longer, she coaxed the younger woman up to her face. But Villanelle snatched up Eve’s hat and placed it on her own head. And honestly it looked good on her. Ironic huh?

* * *

Villanelle was laying on Eve’s chest. The smell of sex and whipped cream hanging in the air. Eve’s tongue was magic, she swore it was. And while she wanted nothing more than to claim Eve again. Honestly, she was just happy to hold her while Eve stroked her hair. This was better than anything she had dreamt up in the past. That warm feeling, she had, like when she first saw Eve again, had grown so much. Was this what happiness felt like? It had to be.

“Eve?” she asked quietly.

“Yes baby?” she asked. She loved that word. She was Eve’s baby!

“Have I told you that you make me happy?” she asked. Making Eve chuckle, never stopping her actions.

“What is funny?” she asked curious.

“Nothing baby, but yes, you’ve told me, not so much in words, but your actions” Eve explained.

“Like the flowers?” she wondered.

“Exactly, a token of affection, if I didn’t make you happy, you probably wouldn’t have sent me any at all” Eve added.

“Well I still want to tell you, you make me happy Eve” Villanelle confessed.

“Aw, you make me happy too Ville” Eve cooed. Another nickname! She loved Eve’s pet names for her. Her Eve. Sweet and sexy Eve. They laid there for about half an hour more before Eve fell asleep. The Russian was about to join her when she heard her phone vibrating. Carefully, the blonde extracted herself from Eve’s warm embrace and snatched her phone up before leaving, making sure to close the door behind her. She went downstairs and opened the fridge as she answered.

“Well?” she asked as she pulled out a box of leftover take out and a water bottle.

“Alright, they said she will be left alone” it had been Konstantin.

“Don’t ever make me do that again, I am trying to be better for Eve” she hissed.

“It was not my idea, my bosses were worried, that raid set up was her test and she passed, you won’t hear from them again unless something of concern is brought up” the man said.

“You keep them away from her! If you had just minded your business in the first place, she wouldn’t have needed this stupid trial to begin with” she growled. Konstantin then rudely hung up. The blonde sighed. Yes, the raid had been staged by her Uncle’s higher ups. Villanelle wanted no part of it. She had full confidence in Eve. But her hands were tied at the time. Either she does the test, or Eve would be killed at her next job and everything she built would be torn down.

They exploited her weakness, but it worked out in the end. Still. Villanelle felt terrible about it. But this had to stay an absolute secret. The one truth she would keep from Eve. She loved her too much. With a sigh, Villanelle ate the food and downed the water before going back to bed. Slithering into Eve’s embrace. Kissing her softly and whispering I love you into her ear before closing her eyes. She felt Eve’s arm tighten around her. And she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to another Friday update! It's always nice to see you guys stop by. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one too! Have a good weekend and I'll see you next week!

Eve was really starting to enjoy England’s paid holidays. She currently had two weeks’ vacation. And was enjoying the fact very much. Which was why she was on a train to Paris. She and Irina were going to spend a few days together while Villanelle was out on business. It would be the first time they hung out since she moved to England. And she was confident things would be better this time around.

So imagine the smile on her face when Irina met her at the station. Thankfully with her guards around this time and not alone. She was the first to initiate a hug. The Korean woman remembered when Villanelle said that her cousin rarely showed affection, even to her own family. And Eve could sense a hint of jealousy. She knew that Villanelle cared for the younger girl, she just showed it in a more intense way.

She had missed the girl’s birthday and apologized for it, and promised that during their visit, she would buy her one thing, so long as it was reasonable. And that had been about three days ago. And funnily enough they ended up at the Louvre again. Taking in the paintings. Eve listening to the girl spout information about a few of them. She was sharp as a tack.

After about an hour they headed off to Villanelle’s apartment. Eve had suggested that she stay in a hotel to keep suspicion away. But instantly regretted it when Villanelle went on a rather passionate rant about the qualities of the hotels, and how Eve would be most likely scammed since she was traveling alone. So it only made sense that, as Villanelle’s girlfriend, would stay at Ville’s place. Eve pandered to her tantrum just a bit, but eventually explained her concerns and that she was more than capable of finding a place to stay. There was a brief back and forth before Eve conceded. And now she was staying at the apartment.

It was on the night of day four when Villanelle was due to come back. She said that she would be late and to not wait up for her. Which was fine. Irina was sleeping in the guest room and Eve was currently walking out the door and out on the streets. She was on a little side quest. True her main reason for being in Paris was to visit with Irina and Villanelle, but there was one other person that she needed to see. So, dressed for the night life, Eve went into a casual restaurant and claimed that her party was already here. She walked into the back and sitting there reading a menu was Konstantin.

“Glad to see that you could make it” Eve said as she sat down, getting the man’s attention.

“I did not think you would be glad to see me after everything” he countered as he took a drink.

“I hope you don’t take offense, but I, unlike your niece, can keep a more level head” she said before a waiter came and took her drink order. The older man laughed,

“If she was more levelheaded, the world would end” and Eve had to smile at that.

“I believe it. But I asked you to meet me here was so we could talk. I understand why you did what you did, I know about the Anna incident, and if I had been in your position, I might have done the same thing” Eve confessed, taking a sip.

The man stayed quiet, as Eve continued. But they deterred from the topic while ordering their food. But the second the waiter left again, they picked up where they left off.

“This life is dangerous, even for her, she may think she is invincible, but we both know that she is not. Any weakness found will be exploited” he said. And Eve hummed in agreement.

“I get it, I do, but she is strong enough to pick herself up again, but doing it alone will eventually take a toll on your mind and body, I would know. I worked as a cop for eight years before Villanelle came back, I didn’t depend on anyone” she went into a brief rant before reeling herself back in.

“But sending her into an emotional turmoil does more harm than good no?” Eve added, her tone less kind. Konstantin opened his mouth to say something, but the detective cut her off,

“Again, I understand why you did what you did, but things are different now, and I want nothing more than Villanelle’s happiness, and I would do anything to keep her happy” Eve said ominously.

“What are you implying Polastri” he asked now figuring out the situation. And then from under the table, there was a subtle cocking of a gun. But it wasn’t coming from Konstantin’s side.

“If you ever make my baby go through that again, it won’t end well for you, I did a lot to get what little information about Villanelle’s disappearance all those years ago, and I made a few friends along the way” Eve started. Her face stone cold, and eyes dark.

“I got a buddy in Guantanamo Bay who’s been dying to see you again, and a couple in Interpol that would love nothing more than to take you and the rest of your group down. So I’m not asking, I’m telling you, never do it again, or I’ll make sure they bury you out on the international line” she threatened. It was quiet and the man looked a little stunned. But Eve was serious.

Not a moment longer and the man had burst out laughing. The kind of laugh only a grisly Russian man could bellow out. He hit the table, shaking everything on it, and catching the attention of half the restaurant. Eve didn’t see what was so funny but took the chance to put her gun away.

“Ha! Ha! Ha! I can see it now! You are something else Eve Polastri, but you’re threats are not needed, but I can appreciate the effort” he chuckled as he calmed down.

“I’m serious!” Eve barked. And the man put his hand up,

“I know, but trust me, it is not needed, but you must love her quite a bit to threaten her uncle with such force” he said clearly amused. And honestly Eve should have been more surprised. But, she wasn’t. She did love Villanelle. Even if they had been together for only a few months.

“I do, but let’s keep that between us, for now” Eve requested. He raised his glass, and Eve raised hers.

* * *

Villanelle was surprised to see Eve come in after her. And the older woman seemed surprised too.

“I thought for sure I would beat you here” she grinned before approaching Villanelle to hug her one handed. She had something behind her back.

“What do you have there Eve?” Villanelle asked.

“Can’t pull a fast one on you, can I?” Eve joked before revealing two white roses from behind her back. Did Eve get these for her? The answer was obvious of course when Eve presented them to her.

“Where did you get these?” she questioned, as she walked into the kitchen to put them in some water. Eve following close behind.

“A rather attractive street fender gave them to me” Eve said making Villanelle’s jealousy flare, but she let out a scoff to smother it.

“Aw, baby don’t be jealous, he made me pay full price once he found out I was taken” Eve said as she wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s waist. Pressing herself into the taller woman’s back. Villanelle placed them in a nice vase before turning to hug her beloved. Who was smiling kindly at her. Kindness directed towards her. Such a feeling had been almost nonexistent once she got back to Russia as a child. She was put into training. She thought she had it with Anna, but it wasn’t real. So seeing Eve give it to her, it was all she could have wanted. She needed Eve affection.

“How was the trip baby?” she asked. Ah, the job. She had taken a short trip to Spain for a new buyer. The meeting went well, and she would definitely turn a profit. Too bad the liaison was mouthy.

“Very well, I didn’t even have to get my hands dirty” she boasted.

“Ever the efficient businesswoman” Eve jabbed lightly.

“Of course, so what have you and my annoying cousin been doing?” Villanelle asked.

“Oh the usual. Revisited some sights, she wanted to visit a vineyard, but I managed to keep her reigned in. However I did promise her we could go once you got back” Eve informed her. Making her groan loudly. Only to be hushed,

“Irina is sleeping Villanelle, you need to be quiet” Eve hissed. Making the blonde start.

“She is here? Eve! She has a hotel she can stay at!” the Russian whined. Only to be shushed again.

“I’m sure she would be fine, but I felt better keeping her close. I don’t care if she has bodyguards, she is still a child” Eve explained. Villanelle rolled her eyes and pouted.

“Now I can’t have hot and loud sex with you! I haven’t seen you in a week!” she said more quietly now. Eve snorted at her, loosening her hold.

“Baby, I enjoy having your cousin around, I haven’t seen her in a while, she leaves in two days, and then I have the rest of my vacation with just you” Eve told her.

“Just you and me?” she asked, she had to make sure. Eve nodded.

“Just you and me, now come on, lets go to bed, I’m tired and I’m sure you are too” Eve said. And while it was true, her libido was pushing the fatigue away. Eve led her to Villanelle’s room and closed the door. They ended up in bed and sleeping anyway. Perhaps Villanelle had been more tired than she realized. And sleeping against Eve just made her feel safe. She prayed the feeling would last forever.

So imagine her surprise when she woke up and felt that Eve’s side of the bed was empty. But suddenly felt a languid tongue lap at the apex of her thigh. She pulled the comforter away and found Eve looking at her with smoldering eyes and a cattish grin.

“Eve? What are you-ah! Yes”, Villanelle purred as Eve licked up her slit and swirled around her clit.

“Quiet sweetheart, we don’t want to wake Irina up do you?” Eve asked before licking her again, making the blonde jump. Just barely stifling a moan as Eve began to give her pussy a tongue bath.

“E-Eve!” she whined, but soon gasped as Eve substituted two fingers for her tongue. Giving her the chance to kiss the aching blonde. She loved the taste of herself and Eve’s tongue.

“Such a good girl, being quiet for me” she whispered hotly into her ear. Villanelle loved when Eve got this way. But Eve also liked to be cruel sometimes in moments like these. She tapped onto Villanelle’s g-spot, making the blonde jump and call out.

“What did I say baby?” she asked mockingly as she did it again, and again. Only now she added fuel to the fire by tweaking a clothed nipple. Her only saving grace was that Eve swallowed her moans as they kissed again. Villanelle was immobilized and could do nothing more than take all the pleasure Eve was inflicting on her. Spreading her legs wider.

“Such a good girl Ville, being quiet for me, would you like to cum baby?” god that voice was like candy! The poor blonde could only nod. Which in turn made Eve double her efforts. Villanelle inhaled sharply, just barely keeping it together. She suddenly felt her top fall to either side, and Eve’s mouth attack her breast. It was so much, and it felt really good!

“Cum for me sweet baby” Eve husked just as Villanelle finally had enough and came. Eve kept going until she was too sensitive. But she kept toying with her nipples a bit more. Then chose to kiss the life out of her. Not that she minded. Death by Eve’s touch would be the best she decided.

“Good morning baby” Eve cooed in her ear. Villanelle gathered her thoughts before flipping them over.

“Oh, its going to be” she promised. Life with Eve in it was the only way to go.

* * *

After their little morning romp, Eve and Villanelle went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Irina was on her phone already having a bowl of cereal.

“Irina good morning!” Eve smiled as she approached the younger girl who eagerly hugged her. But Eve was sure that Irina had done something while her back was turned because there was a brief argument in Russian, initiated by Villanelle. But she was sure that it was caused by Eve’s display of affection.

Villanelle cooked a light breakfast, and Eve brought up the vineyard again. Villanelle said that she had to run by the office first, but they could go once she got back. So Eve and Irina hung around the apartment. Eve had picked up more French since moving. As they watched some French cartoon, Eve thought about her conversation with Konstantin. Her threats had been justified, but she hadn’t shown all her cards. But what really resonated in her mind was the fact that the older man had pointed out that she loved Villanelle.

But did she really? Sure, they were dating. But still, love was such a strong term. Even if Villanelle said she loved her often. And its not that she didn’t want to love her. It’s just that love can hurt, but then again; life doesn’t mean to hurt either does it? Well, she would have to wait and see huh?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys happy Saturday! Sorry I didn't post last week, I had a wedding to attend and I thought I would have some time to finish the chapter, but I barely sat down. Let alone touch my laptop. And I literally just got home from work. But anyway, thanks for sticking with me this far! See you next Friday.

The vineyard had to one the most boring places Villanelle had ever been to. Nothing but plants as far as she cared to glance. Sure the architecture was great, at least that’s what Eve said, but there wasn’t any appeal while being herded with a bunch of tourists, and an overenthusiastic tour guide. Who was about five minutes from having his throat slit.

The man, who was the owner of this place had taken a liking to Eve. Eagerly moving their group to the front of the group and answering all of Eve’s questions. Much like an eager teacher’s pet. Eve had assured her that she was only interested in the vineyard and spending time with her two favorite Russians. Hearing Eve say that only quelled the oncoming tsunami that was her jealously, for a short time. Only to be reignited during the wine tasting. Eve wasn’t much of a wine drinker; she preferred her cheap beers after a long day at work while Villanelle preferred the most expensive drink on the market. Villanelle couldn’t see the appeal but made sure that her beloved never ran low on her favorite drinks.

She could see the slight discomfort in Eve’s body language, but she kept a polite face as she drank the wine. It was good, but she wasn’t going to buy any.

“He really likes Eve” Irina had said, adding to fuel to the impending fire.

“I know that, that pitiful excuse of a man might find himself dead if he does not watch his back” she growled lowly.

“I don’t think you have to worry, they’ve been talking about wine the entire time. I think he is trying to convert her to being a wine drinker” Irina snorted in amusement. They both knew that day would never come. But still, Villanelle would make it clear that Eve was taken. So she walked up behind Eve and rested her chin on Eve’s shoulder while encasing her in a possessive hug. Her eyes sharp and daring on the man.

“Ah Villanelle there you are, I was just telling Pierre about that wine you like, I can never pronounce it right, but it’s the German stuff right?” Eve asked.

“Scharzhofberger Riesling Trockenbeerenauslese” she said with ease.

“Yeah that’s the one! She sounds so elegant when she says it” Eve sighed as she leaned into Villanelle. And she couldn’t help but be smug. The man smiled but Villanelle could see that he knew he had no chance. As he should. Eve was hers and hers alone.

* * *

Eve enjoyed the tour, and Irina had spouted on and on about the business aspect behind it. The Korean woman knew that Villanelle did not like the amount of attention that Pierre had given her during the tour. But he was just an enthusiast and she appreciated his passion for his business. Irina went to the gift shop; which Eve thought was odd. Did vineyards have gift shops normally? Leaving Eve with Villanelle, who was leaning against her back while they looked out to fields. It was a beautiful view.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Eve asked. She heard the blonde snoring theatrically above her. Making her roll her eyes. Go figure.

“Hey, it wasn’t that bad, I actually liked learning about the type of grapes they use here” Eve defended.

“All we did was walk and listen to that man talk about plants and alcohol” Villanelle countered. Another eye roll.

“There was more to it than that, you weren’t paying attention” Eve countered, turning herself around so that she was looking up at Villanelle, who was pouting from being bored.

“I was paying attention to the hot woman walking next to me, she had really amazing hair” she heard the blonde tease. But she could play along too.

“Really? Was it the redhead?” she asked, putting on a false look of contemplation.

“No!” came Villanelle’s passionate response. Making Eve chuckle,

“You’re so cute, I was joking baby” Eve cooed before lightly tapping the younger woman’s nose. She really enjoyed how Villanelle’s nose scrunched up. It was adorable.

“You’re so adorable” Eve ended up saying out loud.

“I am not adorable! I am a cold blooded leader!” she said, clearly affronted by Eve’s words. Which only proved Eve’s point further. She pulled Villanelle down for a kiss, effectively stopping whatever rant the Russian was about to go on.

“Yes, you’re that too, but I think you’re adorable” Eve informed her. Then she huffed, trying and failing to look annoyed. But they both knew that she wasn’t really bothered by it.

And it was in this moment that Eve realized that she really did love Villanelle. The Villanelle who acted like this when she was called cute or anything even closely related to the term. The Villanelle who did her best to visit on a weekly basis and made sure they both had a good time. And even the obsessive and jealous Villanelle who would most likely kill anyone who looked Eve’s way. Of course, it wasn’t just her, Eve was just as possessive now. She was just better at reining in her emotions than Villanelle.

But now seemed to be time to start telling her that. Villanelle had told Eve she loved her. But not quite as much since they got together. Probably because Eve was new to a relationship of this. . . caliber. Villanelle was blatantly devoted in her own way. And while their time had been short, Eve did have a suspicion that her feelings for Villanelle started much sooner. They just weren’t romantic. Not from her end apparently. Some time ago Villanelle confessed that she had developed a girlish crush on her when she was thirteen. Which honestly explained a few things.

But things were different now. And while their official time together was short, she did love Villanelle. And it was high time that she told her so. Which inspired a plan. One that would require some inside help.

“Eve! I found the coolest souvenirs! They had book on the history of the vineyard and a cool wine glass set!” Irina yelled as she moved back to their group, purposely moving between Eve and Villanelle. Which irritated the blonde greatly.

“Don’t you have something better to do?” she groused; Eve smiled at the immediate reaction. They bickered on again. Irina agitating Villanelle, saying how she liked Eve’s attention too and that she should share. Which Villanelle responded with that she didn’t like to share. And Eve believed her.

* * *

Villanelle had been vigilant about Eve’s vacation days. And she only had about three left. Which was why she didn’t want to leave Eve’s side for a second. After a rather romantic evening, Villanelle treated her sweet Eve to a lasting night of rough sex. She marked Eve for the world to see, and Eve eagerly returned it in kind. And now, around five in the morning, Villanelle was blanketed by Eve’s body. Her wild hair in her face, and Eve’s face using her breasts as pillows. Oh yeah, it was a good night.

She didn’t have to be in the office until tonight for a last minute merchandise inspection, so she would spend another day with Eve. Hopefully never leaving bed, and only stopping for needed breaks. And just as she thought about that, Eve had shifted a bit. She was a morning person, but never during her visits with Villanelle. She was about say something when a warm heat appeared out of nowhere. Just before the blonde could figure out what it was, a tongue started to slowly swirl around her nipple. Oh, Eve was awake. Came the revelation as she jumped from the contact.

“Eve, I thought I tired you out” she commented as the licks became gentle suckling. Fuck, Eve had a skilled tongue too.

“Apparently not, besides, I think I still owe you one or three” Eve growled hoarsely. Yeah that sounded good to her. The Russian found herself being rolled over with an absolutely predatory Eve above her ready to strike. But the moment was ruined when Eve’s phone rang.

“Don’t, I need you” Villanelle whimpered adding a hip roll to help prove her point. But she knew Eve well enough to realize that she would answer it anyway. She didn’t want to draw suspicion, she once said. So she waited, feeling both impatient and horny. A combination that she did not like to feel at any given moment.

“Can’t Walker and Cook handle it? I-no, I understand, see you soon” Eve sighed defeated. And it didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on.

“You have to leave?” Villanelle asked.

“Yeah, a body showed up by the London Eye yesterday, and apparently my partner can’t do it without my help” she said with an annoyed eyeroll. And Villanelle couldn’t help but pout.

“But we barely got started” Villanelle whined, rolling her hips again, hoping to coax the older woman to stay if she presented herself a bit more.

“Aw, my poor baby” Eve cooed, leaning down to tilt Villanelle’s head a little higher. Villanelle instantly recognized what it meant, and she was all too giddy.

“Please, stay I need you” she begged.

“They don’t need me until tomorrow, he can process a body without me” Eve told her before kissing the life out of her. Dominant Eve was here to play, and she was so ready.

She was kissed and licked in the most aggressive of ways. Of course, she wasn’t too forceful. The blonde knew that Eve would never truly want to harm her. Not even as she marked her stomach, making her slow descent. One hand pawing at one breast while the other rolled her nipple in an expert fashion. Fuck it felt so good!

“Yes! Eve more!” she beseeched. And just as Eve’s tongue managed to touch her already dripping core, Eve’s phone rang again. They both groaned, hers being more aggressive than Eve’s. She was going to throw that fucking phone out the window!

“What?” Eve asked trying to sound less annoyed than she actually was.

“Yes, yes, I’m almost done packing as we speak, I’ll be there in the afternoon” Eve promised before hanging up again.

“Sorry baby, look’s like our day is gonna be cut short” Eve apologized. But Villanelle didn’t want an apology. She was too horny to care at the moment.

“Eve, say sorry later, just eat me please!” she nearly cried out.

“Whatever you say, and I’ll make it count” Eve promised before attacking her core. Villanelle gasped, as Eve spread her a little wider.

“Y-Yes Eve! Just like that!” she yelped as Eve started adding her fingers, making her hiss in the pleasure she was receiving. It didn’t take too long before Villanelle came. But the way Eve slurped a little as she cleaned the younger woman’s core almost made her come again. But, in due time. She wanted to taste Eve first.

* * *

Villanelle was kind enough to escort Eve back to London. Eve had said that she had no problem going home by herself. But according to her counterpart, because she had to lose two days with her, Villanelle would just come home with her. Simple logic she explained. But that actually worked in Eve’s favor. She had a little surprise planned for Villanelle, but the unexpected work call had hindered some of it. A minor setback, but she could work with it.

They took the train and Villanelle made sure they got first class. The ride home felt short in Villanelle’s presence. They talked about whatever, and Villanelle tried to cop a feel while she was partially distracted. So yeah, a normal trip. But once they made it to their final destination, Villanelle disappeared into the crowd, but Eve got a text saying that she would meet her at the apartment later.

Eve made a beeline for the apartment, changed, and headed for the precinct right from there. Upon her arrival she ran into Cook. And she made her dismay known to him.

“I can’t believe you! It’s just a body Cook! Surely you could have started without me” Eve griped as they walked to their desks, collected what was needed and headed out.

“Sorry Polastri, wasn’t my idea, it was Pargrave’s request” he told her. Bill? Wouldn’t he have called her instead? Odd.

“Is he busy?” she asked.

“Nah, go bark in his ear for a bit” he said jabbing a thumb towards her friend’s office. Once there she knocked and opened the door.

“Bill what the hell? I was still on vacation” Eve said as she walked in. The older man looked up from his desk with a knowing grin.

“Sorry Eve, give her my apologies too, but I get the feeling that this case will need your . . . special touch” he said. He was hinting at something. Eve just hoped she wouldn’t be covering for someone.

The crime scene was fascinating. And there was a body, just no head. And based on how the neck was sawed, the body was actually a few days old. The blood was congealed. And whoever the poor bastard was, he must have either owed someone and tried to run, or someone called in a hit. This was the first nonboring case she’s had, and she was now somewhat glad that Bill had called her back. The usual process went on. And the search for a severed head began.

She was on her way home when she thought about her surprise for Villanelle. This case would probably take months to do. So she would have to execute her plan tonight. So, she took a detour. Picking up some moderately expensive wine and ordering some better take away. Eve didn’t want to accidently poison Villanelle after all. She would be there before the food did.

But imagine her surprise when she got back home and saw that Villanelle was in her kitchen, chopping some kind of vegetable while something that smelled like pork sizzled on the stove.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Eve asked, but she was happy to see the blonde after such a long day.

“Cooking you dinner baby, I just know that you ordered take away, you can eat that tomorrow” Villanelle said knowingly. Making the detective roll her eyes, quickly followed by a smile. She really liked Villanelle’s cooking. She was happy that the other woman liked to cook. She really did care.

“You got me, I actually bought wine, but I doubt it will go with whatever you’re making” Eve added. Earning a nonchalant hum of acknowledgement. Well, looks like she would just have to just come out and say it. So, with a new confidence, Eve walked to the kitchen and placed the bottle on the counter. She walked behind Villanelle, who was now tending to the stove and embraced her from behind. And when it was safe to do so, Eve whispered into the blonde’s ear,

“I love you Ville” and as she expected, the blonde gasped, but luckily didn’t drop anything fragile. Just the spatula.


End file.
